Las Locas Aventuras De Un Samurai
by Little Samurai x
Summary: A Kenshin, los del Aoiya, a Shishio y al Juppon les pasan puras cosas raras y locas que espero y te saquen una carcajada! ¿Hoji esperando ser Pop star? ¿La momia y el pelirrrojo salvando la navidad? ¿Ken, Sano y Shishio escapando de un acosador? ¡Y MAS! :D
1. La fiesta parte 1

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes no son míos, Son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki! **para que no me demanden...

****—**NOTAS **—****

**¡Hola! **que tal a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**Zury Himura****, **por ayudarme con mis dudas y **¡Bienvenidos a mi canal!**

Este es mi primer Fic y espero que lo disfrutes, poder sacarte un buen de risas y hacerte pasar un buen rato.

Mis personajes favoritos son los villanos, en este caso** ¡SHISHIO! Y ¡YUMI! \\(^0^)/ (Muajaja!) **

**¿Por qué? **Porque, me gustan los villanos y si existiera Shishio quien sabe que pasaría… ¡ok no!

**¡Acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias y dejen Reviews! :D**

**_¡CAPITULO CORREGIDO!_**

* * *

**—GLOSARIO MEXICANO—**

**Desmadre:** así le llamamos al relajo, en México.

**Calzones:** los trapos que usamos para taparnos el **"aquellito"** y las nachas.

**Chingón: **genial.

**Chancla:** Sandalia.

**Reventón:** fiesta.

**Hediondo:** apestoso o para menospreciar algo.

**Coppel:** es una tienda donde te compras ropa, zapatos…etc.

**Tambache: **comida.

**Chamaco: **niño.

**Encabronado:** enojado.

**Metiche:** que se mete, en lo que no le importa.

**Chafa:** que no sirve.

**Papasote:** hombre muy guapo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : ****¡LA FIESTA!**

**Por: Patata kawaii**

Todo empezó en una mañana fresca y muy tranquila, ya que la noche anterior había llovido una hermosa brisa... *ruido de disco rayado*

¡Eso solo fue en su imaginación! Pues el pobre de Shishio no podía dormir por el ruido que tenían desde el Aoiya, sabrá dios cuantas bocinas habrán puesto para que se oyera el alboroto hasta la base del monte hiei, bueno sin más preámbulo… Esto fue lo que paso el día anterior del reventón…

**Por la mañana en el Aoiya…**

— ¡Hagamos una fiesta!—gritaban a todo pulmón Sanosuke, Yahiko y la comadreja quienes corrían como burros sin mecate.

— ¿Oro ?—grito, Kenshin con gotitas en la cara.

— ¿Qué? ¡No hay tiempo! además Yahiko, ¡tienes que entrenar el estilo kamiya kashin!—grito, una gruñona Kaoru.

—Ese estilo está bien chafa, no como el de Kenshin, ese si está ¡bien chingón!—se burlo Yahiko, provocando que nuestra kendoka le pegara en la cabeza.

Mientras ambos se golpeaban, se acercaba Saíto con Chou…

— ¡No, es el tipo con cara de lobo y el cabeza de escoba!—decía, un Sanosuke enojado.

— ¡Vaya, creo que al cabeza de pollo le agrada nuestra visita! — dijo, un sensual lobo sarcástico.

— ¿A quién llamas cabeza de pollo? ¿Cara de lobo?— rio, Sano.

— ¿Ha si? Bueno, pues al menos no me emborracho con sake y no le pido dinero "prestado", a la urgida de Kaoru y a Coppel—hablo, Saíto con una sonrisa maléfica.

— ¿Urgida yo?—dijo, Kaoru arqueando la ceja.

—no te hagas niña, se lo que quieres con el pelirrojo—sonrió, Saíto quien fumaba.

— ¡no le hagas caso Kaoru! ¡Al menos no moriremos del pulmón, por tanto cigarro!—grito, Sano.

— ¡Por hocicón no te invitaremos a la fiesta! ¡Fíjate!— rieron, Sano y Kaoru.

Pero la sonrisita se les fue cuando oyeron a Misao...

— ¡Qué haces comadreja! ¡Porque invitaste al cabeza de escoba!—grito, un Luchador bien enojado.

—En verdad invite a Chou, Saíto y a todo el juppongatana—dijo una comadreja, quien estaba escondida detrás de un sexy Aoshi.

— ¡Ven acá comadreja! ¡Sabes que odio a esos dos! y ¿los invitas?— grito, Sano quien corría alrededor de Aoshi para alcanzar a Misao.

— ¿Que crees que haces?—dijo, un imponente Aoshi. —Deja en paz a Misao—.

— ¡o sino que!—dijo, un retador Sano.

— ¡Te clavare estas kodachis en lugares que no deben ser mencionados!—sonrió, Aoshi.

— ¡Era broma! ¡No hablaba en serio! tengo que irme, se me están quemando los frijoles...compermisito— corrió, Sano de la golpiza.

—Gracias señor Aoshi—dijo, Misao quien abrazo la espalda del susodicho... o eso pensó.

—Misao ¡estas tocando mi trasero!— murmuro, un sonrojado Aoshi.

—¡lo siento!No me diga que no le gusto...—dijo, una provocativa comadreja.

— ¡No!—dijo, Aoshi quien se zafo de la bajita.

—Bueno ¡al menos sentí su traserito bien formadito! huy...—dijo una coqueta Misao.

Mientras tanto, a unos metros estaba Yahiko quien parecía estar muy interesado en un sexy gay…

— ¿Va a venir Kamatari?— dijo, un lujurioso Yahiko.

— ¡Qué niño tan calenturiento me saliste! y Tsubame ¿qué?—dijo una Kaoru enojada, con una chancla en la mano.

—A Ella la amo, pero ¡Kamatari es sexy, más que tú y Misao juntas! —dijo, un burlón Yahiko.

— ¡Y eso que es hombre!— se carcajeo, un Luchador.

— ¡TE VOY A MATAR CHAMACO DEL DEMONIO Y A TI TAMBIÉN SANO!—grito a todo pulmón Kaoru, correteando a los susodichos.

— ¡No es cierto solo bromeaba!¡Ayuda Kenshin! ¡calma a la ogra de tu novia!—grito, Yahiko corriendo lo mas que podía.

— ¡Señorita Kaoru! — gritaba el pelirrojo, para detener a la kendoka…

Por tanto alboroto, Saito y Chou decidieron mejor irse cada quien por su camino...

Ya eran la 6 de la tarde y Chou acababa de llegar a la base del monte hiei, donde se encontraba el loco de Shishio y el Juppongatana.

* * *

**EN LA BASE**

— ¡Ya vine!—dijo, una escoba bien feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por ver depilación de cera de Hoji.

— ¿Mmm, que quieres Chou?—miraba, un gay muy enojadito hacia el susodicho.

— ¡Por san Judas Tadeo! ¿Hoji, porque te depilas?—dijo, una escoba muy alterada.

— ¡Son los sacrificios para tener un bello cuerpo!—dijo, un administrador llevándose las manos al pecho.

— ¿Bello tu?—dijo, Chou tartamudeando por el shock, a lo cual Kamy interrumpió…

— ¡Pero nada! ¡Voy a dejar a Hoji precioso! ¡Será la próxima Miley Cirus quieras o no!—dijo Kamy, con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Qué asco! yo me voy…. —dijo, Chou al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, pero de repente se escucho un grito.

— ¡Malditos calzones!—se oyó una voz muy encabronada.

Kamatari, Hoji y Chou corrieron a las orillas de un rio para chismosear de quien eran los gritos, ¡Sorpresa! era la momia de Guanajuato (Shishio), quien batallaba al fregar sus calzones.

—Señor Shishio, ¿qué hace?—dijo, un metiche administrador.

—Fíjate que estoy jugando a la casita y… ¡imbécil estoy lavando los calzones! —grito Shishio, al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Hoji.

—Yumi no le enjuago los calzones ¿jefe?—dijo a las risas Chou, arriesgándose a que el hittokiri lo matara, de hecho ya lo iba a hacer pero un gay muy simpático intervino…

— ¡Ya hicieron enojar al pobre! —grito, Kamy regañando a Chou y a Hoji.

—Pero si quieres, yo te puedo lavar los calzones y otras cosas más mi Shishio...— dijo un lujurioso gay, acercándose demasiado al susodicho.

De pronto, a lo lejos se podía ver a Yumi Komagata, pero al ver el acoso de Kamy hacia su amorcito la enfureció…

— ¡Hey tu! ¡Quita tus cochinas manos de mi hombre! —grito, una muy enojada Yumi.

— ¡Nunca geishita! ¡Además Shishio me pidió matrimonio, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos! ¡Muajaja! ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, Komagatita? —dijo, una retadora Kamy.

—Tú no puedes tener hijos ¡eres hombre! oh eso se supone—rio, una triunfante Yumi.

—Además yo nunca te pedí matrimonio, soy hetero—dijo, un Shishio sacado de onda y alejándose rápidamente de Kamy.

— ¡Huuuu! te rechazo tu amorcito, digo el jefecito—se burlo, Hoji quien se depilaba la pierna.

— ¿Porque tanto alboroto por la momia? ¡No sé que le ven! mientras podrían tener a alguien mejor… ¡como yo! —dijo, un vanidoso cieguito que se aproximaba.

— ¡Usui, aparte de ciego eres un envidioso! ya quisieras tener el cuerpazo de mi Shishio... —aseguro, una sexosa Kamy quien era intimidada por Yumi.

—A comparación del señor Usui el señor Shishio es el mejor, por algo la señorita Yumi lo escogió ¿no lo creen? —dijo, Soujirou con su hermosa sonrisa de siempre y que de la nada había salido.

— ¿De dónde saliste Soujirou?—dijeron, todos sorprendidos.

— ¡Ya cállense todos que me desesperan!—grito, un encabronado cieguito.

— ¡Acepta que estas celoso!—sonrio, Shishio.

— ¡Makoto! —gruñía, un cieguito muy encabronado.

— ¡ya basta de tanto alboroto! ¡Chou a que bienes!—hablo, el mejor hittokiri malvado del Japón.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Vine a entregarles a todos invitaciones, para la fiesta del Aoiya! —expreso, una feliz escoba.

— ¡Ohhhhhh! —gritaban todos de emoción.

— ¡Éntrale mendiga momia!—gritaba, un cieguito dando puños en el aire, pero Shishio ya ni estaba.

—! Algún día serás mío Makoto Shishio!—pensó, Kamy con una sonrisita malévola.

* * *

**En la tarde, en el Aoiya…**

— ¡Hey, atención todos!—grito, una comadreja feliz, —Ya hice una lista de las cosas, y lo que a cada quien, le toca comprar para… ¡la fiesta!—dijo, gritando y saltando la susodicha.

—Veamos…Yahiko, te tocaran las golosinas—dijo, Misao apuntando al joven.

—Shiro, Omasu y Okon ya que Kaoru cocina horrible, se encargaran del tambache—dijo una comadreja.

—Con que cocino de la horrible ¿no?—gritaba, una furiosa Kaoru mientras correteaba a Misao, lo que hizo que esta última tirara el papel de las tortillas, donde tenía apuntado los preparativos de la fiesta.

Así que el arrugado de Okina levanto la hojita y se puso a leerla…

—Veamos… Himura, Kaoru y Sanosuke se encargaran de los refrescos, las papitas y el Sake—dijo un viejo, rabo verde (Okina).

— ¡Yo, iré por el Sake!—dijo, sonriente un Luchador.

— ¡No, porque lo más seguro, que huyas y te lo tomes todo!

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Tú sabes, que sería incapaz de eso! ¡Te lo juro por buda!—dijo, al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

— ¡Si, como no!—dijo, Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Disculpen! quise decir: Himura y Kaoru traerán las bebidas y las sabritas; Sano tú traes ¡la música!—dijo, Okina feliz moviendo su viejo trasero.

— ¡Qué asco! ¡Hay niños presentes!—grito, Kaoru que tapaba los ojos de Yahiko.

—Como si no viera visto "cosas" la noche que regreso Kenshin bien borracho, verdad Kaoru...— murmuro, Yahiko provocando a la kendoka.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos vio! ¡Aoiya! ¡Kenshin! ¡El 69! ¡Ho Dios!—gritaba en su mente retorcida la Kaoru.

—Yo, quería traer el sake...—dijo, con pucheros un Luchador.

—Alguien dijo… ¿Sake?—apareció un sensual maestro, Hiko Seijuro con dos barriles hasta el tope, de llenos.

— ¡Es el papasote de Hiko!—gritaban Okon y Omasu, con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¡Tranquilas desesperadas y urgidas mujeres, hay Hiko Seijuro para todas!—dijo, un arrogante maestro.

—¡Presumido!...—murmuro, un celoso luchador.

— ¡Un momento! Misao y Aoshi… ¡van juntos, a buscar decoraciones para la fiesta!—dio un grito en el cielo, un enojado anciano que habían dejado solo…

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA ESCRITORA:**

¿qué les pareció el Fic? ¿Les agrado?

Como vieron la comadreja y los del Aoiya van a hacer su fiestón y los del juppongatana no quisieron quedarse atrás, vimos a un precoz Yahiko, un Sanosuke queriéndose emborrachar y que le debe dinero a "Coppel"** (Patata KaWaii: por eso yo no saco nada de ahí). **

Y hablando de calzones, Shishio que lavaba los suyos en el rio, pobre, Yumi ya no le quiso lavar sus trapos para que no se limpia bien, Jajaja XD.

Igual vimos a un sexoso gay y un administrador que quería ser Miley Cirus, los cuales estuvieron a punto de arrancarse los pelos de sus piernas de una forma muy masoquista, esa Kamy acosando al Shishio, cosa que quisiera Usui, con Yumi claro, pero nadie lo pela al pobre, si Yumi se descuida le van a ganar el mandado...

* * *

**¿Kamy y Hoji se depilaran a tiempo para la fiesta? **

**¿Cómo irán vestidos todos? **

**¿Dejara Okina de mover su arrugado trasero? **

**¿Qué desmadres habrá?**

**¿Shishio usara calzones? **

**Yumi diciéndome a mí: **y eso a ti ¿qué te importa?

**Patata : **solo es curiosidad (como usa vendas sabrá dios si necesite calzones).

**Yumi: **¡mas te vale!

**Kamatari: **pues a mí la curiosidad… me ¡está matando!

**Yumi: **¿qué dijiste Kamy?

** ¡Pues, No se lo pierdan!.. **

**Continuara… **

**\\(^v^)/ (hoooo!)**


	2. La fiesta parte 2

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes son del gran ¡**Nobuhiro Watsuki!**

Todas las canciones aquí presentadas son propiedad de sus compositores. Para que no me demanden.

**—NOTAS —**

**¡Hola y bienvenidos a mi canal!**

Espero que disfruten del Fic, poder sacarles un buen de risas y hacerlos pasar un buen rato.

* * *

**—GLOSARIO MEXICANO—**

**_Tragón: _**persona que come mucho.

**_Laura Bozzo:_** es una vieja horrible, que hace talk show, sobre casos donde según ayuda a la gente y donde promociona productos chafas como el star pad, los Jenny bra y los famosos productos milagro para bajar las lonjas.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡La fiesta! **

**Parte 2**

* * *

**_De compras_**

Ya era de noche y nuestro pelirrojo caminaba con Kaoru por el mercado de Kyoto, pero estaba algo nervioso por la mirada acosadora de la kendoka...

— ¿Oye Kenshin, verdad que está muy bonita la noche?—.

—He… ¡Mira! ¡Un Wal-Mart!—grito, Kenshin que se fue corriendo.

— ¡Espérame mi amor! digo... ¡Kenshin!—.

* * *

**_Con Misao y Aoshi…_**

Los dos caminaban para la tienda de decoraciones, pero el ninja evitando a una acosadora bajita decidió adelantar el paso, pero permitiéndole a la chica contemplar ciertos "paisajes".

— ¡Huuuu, sí que tiene buen trasero!—murmuro Misao o eso pensó.

— ¿Dijiste algo Misao?—volteo.

—Que... ¡mire aquella tiendita!— grito para que no descubriera sus lujuriosas intenciones.

— ¿Te refieres al sex shop?—se sorprendió, Aoshi que alzo la ceja.

— ¡Sí! digo... ¿qué?—se espanto, la bajita al darse cuenta que la rego...

— ¡Quien te conociera niña!—.

El ninja se aleja rápidamente...

—Señor Aoshi ¡espere! ¡Yo no soy una pervertida!—grito apenada Misao, persiguiendo al muy sensual hombre.

* * *

**_En el Wal- mart_**

— ¡Huy! hace frio aquí—temblo kenshin.

— ¡Yo te calentare Ken! —.

Y Kaoru lo abrazo o mejor dicho lo exprimió.

— ¡Señorita Kaoru, me está asfixiando!—.

El pelirrojo se puso morado y con los ojos saltones.

— ¡Muchachitos con las hormonas alborotadas! ¡A hacer cochinadas a otra parte! ¡órale!—grito, una anciana que salió de la nada.

— ¿Escucho algo señorita Kaoru?—.

—Nada mi amor, digo Kenshin— se espanto.

— ¿Están sordos o qué? ¡Acá abajo imbéciles! digo... adorados clientes—puso cara de inocente la viejita— ¿Desean algo?—.

—Discúlpenos y si, queremos refrescos y sabritas por favor— Kenshin se rasco la cabeza.

—Al fondo, a la derecha—.

—¿Por donde?…—dijo, el bajito que apenas si podía hablar del frio.

— ¡Dije que al fondo a la derecha!—grito la doña que los amenazo con un palo.

Kaoru jala a kenshin que ya se estaba convirtiendo en el sexy Battousai.

— Suerte que prometí no volver a asesinar, porque si no… —.

Después de huir de la loca anciana y de tomar las cosas para la fiesta, los dos se dirigían a pagar pero algo llamo su atención...

— ¿Que eso Kenshin?—.

— No lo se, pero ¡huele bien!—dijo, un curioso bajito que se acerco a oler aquel despachado de... ¿Café?

*ruido del café liquido cayendo*

— ¡Haaaa! ¡Por Buda me quemo! ¡Mi hermosa cara!—grito, el bajito que sacaba la cabezota del despachador.

— ¿Kenshin, estas bien?—lo zangoloteo.

— ¡Ahora entiendo!—grito mareado.

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo confundida.

— ¡Como se siente estar quemado y eso que solo fue la cara, imagínate al pobre de Shishio!—dijo, Kenshin que se limpiaba la cara con su "Gi".

— Debe ser horrible que te quemen el trasero y los…—.

— ¡Sh! Kaoru ¿ya viste quien está en el pasillo de al lado?—se espanto, Kenshin que se asomo por un hueco.

— ¡Es la momia de Guanajuato! ¡Espero que no me haya escuchado!—.

—Valla ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—dijo Shishio.

— ¿Pero...cómo es que llego aquí? si estaba...—se espanto la kaoru.

—Practica, niña—sonrio.

— ¿qué haces aquí Shishio? —dijo, un retador bajito.

—tranquilo Battousai, solo vine a comprar la despensa—.

— ¡Señor Shishio! aquí están las revistas de "Play boy" que me pidió y... ¿Ho? ¡Hola señor Himura!—dijo un feliz Sou.

—Así que... ¡de eso se trata tu despensa! —se rio, Kenshin.

A lo lejos Kaoru tambien se burla.

—Y todavía me falta ir al departamento de ropa interior por…—.

— ¡Ya basta! Soujirou ¿por qué no te vas a ver si ya puso la marrana? —se enojo.

— ¿Qué si ya puso la marrana? ¡Oh! Entiendo…bueno ¡Los dejo! —huyo espantado.

—Hum...Me entere lo de su fiesta—dijo, Shishio que fumaba opio.

—Sí, será en el Aoiya y todos están invitados incluyéndote—.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero las fiestas... no son lo mío—.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es un mal agradecido! Todavía de los desmadres que hizo, Kenshin lo invita y todavía ¿lo rechaza? —se enojo Kaoru.

— Battousai ¡Calma a tu novia!—sonrió, quien camino entre los dos.

—Y la próxima vez... ¡Sean más discretos al hablar de mi trasero! —les susurro antes de irse.

— ¡no puedo ser! ¡Nos escucho!—dijo, una paralizada Kaoru.

— ¡!—.

* * *

**_Con los del Juppon_**

En los pasillos, todos corrían de un lado al otro, pues ya casi era hora de ir a la fiesta y por nada del mundo se la iban a perder…

— ¿Dónde está mi kimono de noche?—grito, una histérica Yumi que revolvía las cosas de su cuarto.

— ¿Kamatari, has visto mi kimono de negro?— lo zangoloteo.

— ¡Hay! ¡ claro que no geisha! ¿Quién querría ponerse esa cosa horrorosa?—se zafo, Kamy.

— ¡Oye! ¡ mi vestido no es horroroso! — se enojo, y se llevo las manos a la cintura.

— ¡Claro que sí! además, yo si tengo un hermoso vestido y lo usare para conquistar a Shishio¿Como la vez?—se burlo, Kamy y le saco la lengua.

Y que entra la momia de Guanajuato...

— ¡Hablando del rey de roma!— dijo, una lujuriosa Kamy.

— ¿Deseas algo Shishio?— dijo, Yumi que se acerco.

—Sí, un cambio de vendas—.

— ¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Yo te cambiare todas las vendas que quieras mi Shishio!— .

Kamy empujo con el trasero a Yumi y se le acerco al susodicho.

— ¡Oye! ¿ que te pasa igualada? ¡Shishio es mi hombre! — dijo, Yumi empujando al gay.

— ¡No por mucho tiempo Komagata, Shishio es mío!—la empujo Kamy.

— ¡Es mío!—.

— ¡No, es mío!—.

— ¡Pelea de chicas! digo, de gay y chica...—grito, un emocionado Chou.

En eso el escenario se transforma en un ring de pelea con todo y tribuna, y Soujirou sale de la nada con esmoquin y un micrófono...

—En esta esquina... ¡La señorita Yumi! y en esta otra ¡El señor Kamatari! ¿Quién de las dos se llevara el amor del señor Shishio? ¡Hagan sus apuestas—.

— ¡Yo le apuesto a la geisha! —grito, emocionado cieguito.

— ¡Éntrale Komagata! ¡Para acabar de una vez y llevarme al bombón de Shishio!—dijo, un lujurioso gay.

— ¡Quisieras! además solo hay una forma de saberlo...—dijo, Yumi con una venita saltona.

— ¿A cuál eliges?—le gritaron a la momia las histéricas mujeres.

y el hittokiri mejor se va...

* * *

Después de huir de las locas y acosadoras mujeres, el susodicho va para el baño...

— ¡Jefecito el baño está cerrado!—gritaron: Soujirou, Anji y Hannya.

— ¿Soujirou? no se suponía que te quedaste con las chicas, digo Yumi y el...—se sorprendió, el vendado.

—Use el Zukuchi y así fue como llegue aquí— sonrió, el guapo Sou.

— ¿Quien está en el baño?—se enojo, Shishio.

— Es Hoji que lleva rato adentro. Creo que tiene diarrea...— dijo, el anoréxico Hannya.

— ¡Hoji! ¡abre la puerta!— .

La momia golpeo la puerta, pero lo que no sabía es que Hoji estaba semidesnudo y con una mascarilla de aguacate con pepinillos.

— ¡No puedo abrirle!— grito, un nervioso Hoji de que lo sorprendieran untándose cremitas.

— ¡Apúrate que a mí y al señor Shishio nos urge entrar al baño!—grito Sou.

— ¡Que no puedo!—grito, Hoji que se quitaba los pepinillos de los ojos.

—¡Hazte un lado Sou! ¡No voy a esperar hasta que a Hoji se le hinche la gana!—dijo, la momia que rompio la chapa.

— ¿Qué es eso?— gritaron todos.

— ¡Hoji! ¿ pero qué diablos llevas puesto?— grito, un molesto Shishio.

— Es una mascarilla para el cutis,porque... necesito verme divino para ¡la fiesta!— .

—Lo que me faltaba... ¡otro gay!—.

—No soy gay, solo soy un hombre que quiere verse ¡precioso!—.

— ¡Te pareces a Laura Bozzo con eso! —se burlo el pelón.

Mientras, el vendado aprovechaba el momento para escabullirse y entrar al baño.

— ¡señor Shishio abra la puerta!— grito, Soujirou que se estaba orinando.

— ¡Ve afuera!— le grito.

— ¡Era mi turno!— dijo, el chico algo molesto.

— ¡El que se fue a la villa perdió su silla! ¡El fuerte gana el baño y el débil orina afuera!—se burlo.

— ¡Ojala que le de diarrea!— grito Sou.

— ¡La diarrea es para los débiles!— se burlo.

—su comida ¡tenían laxante!—.

— ¡!—.

* * *

**_¡Vamos para la fiesta!_**

Todos estaban listos, excepto la momia que aun no salía del baño…

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Shishio?— grito, Yumi.

—Estaba en el baño, la última vez que lo vi— dijo, Anji rascándose la pelona.

Entonces la geisha fue a ver como estaba su adolorido amorcito...

— ¿Shishio estas bien?— .

— ¡Estoy mejor que nunca!—dijo, un mareado y sarcástico hittokiri.

Así que la geisha entro y allí estaba el espadachín, hecho bolita por el dolor de tripas...

— ¡Guacala! ¡ apesta a frijoles podridos!— dijo, un asqueado cieguito.

— ¿qué es ese fétido olor, Anji? — dijo, Sou tapándose la nariz.

— ¡El señor Shishio se pudrió!—.

Mientras el monje y el tenkken seguían hablando, Yumi cargaba a la momia por los pasillos...

— ¡quítense! ¡A un lado! ¡No estorben! —.

Y se lo llevo al cuarto.

—Shishio, te voy a dar un té para que se te quite esa diarrea— dijo, Yumi que calentaba agua en un jarrón.

— ¡Yo no estoy enfermo! ¡La diarrea es para los débiles! — dijo, el hitokiri que se hacia el fuerte.

— ¡Ya me tienes harta! De que el débil esto, el fuerte aquello—dijo, una molesta Yumi por la clásica frase de su amorcito.

—Si quieres recuperarte, tomate el té y si no ¡pues muérete de diarrea! ¡Yo me voy a la fiesta!—.

— ¡No necesito tú te para recuperarme!—.

—¡Como quieras!—.

Y que se va.

— ¡a quien engaño! — dijo, Shishio que se tomaba el té.

* * *

**_En la fiesta _**

Los Oniwabanshu corrían de un lado a otro para tener todo listo, mientras, un sexy pelirrojo acababa de bañarse y estaba empapado y con sus bíceps muy bien marcaditos…

—Oye Kenshin…—dijo, Kaoru que abrió rápido la recamara.

— ¡Kaoru-dono! —grito, Ken que se giro para ocultar su trasero.

Pero le vieron otra cosa...

— ¡Dios mío! ¡por fin me hiciste el milagro! —.

— ¡Oro!—se avergonzó, Kenshin que se tapo con unos trapos.

Pero la cosa se puso peor, pues Yahiko vio la escena...

— ¡Lo sabia! ¡Oigan todos! ¡Kenshin y Kaoru están de cochinotes! — .

Y lo noqueo la Kendoka, mientras Kenshin se vestía lo más rápido que podía.

— ¿Que pasa Yahiko?— dijo, una chismosa Misao.

— ¡Nada! es que… se desmayo el pobre niño ¿verdad Ken?— .

— ¡Es cierto! Yahiko bebió de mi cantimplora sin saber que era sake... ¡Qué chico tan tonto! ¿No lo crees Kaoru?— dijo, un nervioso pelirrojo.

— ¡Estas en lo cierto Ken!—dijo nerviosa.

—Mmm...Algo paso aquí y lo voy a averiguar...claro ¡Después de la fiesta! ¡Los estaré vigilando!—dijo, Misao que hacia muequitas y se iba del lugar.

Después que de que se fue la enana, Kaoru se puso un quimono de azul oscuro, con estampado de jazmines blancos y Kenshin pantalones de mezclilla negros; saco negro y una camisa color roja, desabotonada para mostrar su bien formadito cuerpecito; ambos salieron de la casa para disfrutar la fiesta y recibir a los invitados.

— ¿Como está la fiesta? — grito, una borracha Misao.

— ¡Pues esta chida, solo que le falta música! — grito, Chou a ver si la comadreja reaccionaba.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡SANOSUKE LA MÚSICA! — .

— ¡ya voy, aguanta un poco! a ver… ¡Ya está! — dijo, Sano que enchufaba un estéreo, conectaba una mezcladora tipo dj y prendía una rueda giratoria con luces y toda la cosa.

— ¡Valla Sano, sí que te luciste! — se sorprendieron, todos pero más se iban a sorprender por lo que ponía Sanosuke, y esto es lo que se escucho…

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena _

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena _

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena _

_Eeeh Macarena... aaahe!_

Lo que provoco que todos, se rieran del luchador y lo abuchearan arrojándole tomates…

— ¡Quita esa cosa! — gritaron, todos a Sano.

— ¡Que gachos! ¿Qué tal esta? —.

_Bailemos con el tuca, bailemos con el nazo _

_Bailemos con el tuca tuca tucanazo… _

— ¡Tampoco! —.

_Queremos que todos nos baile la pelusa_

_Pelusa por aquí pelusa por allá_

_¡Pelusa por delante pelusa por detrás!…_

— ¿Y esta? —.

_Vamos al Noa-Noa, Noa- Noa _

_Noa-Noa, Noa-Noa, Noa-Noa, _

_Noa vamos a bailar._

— ¡Ya que! —gritaron, todos.

— Bueno…Ya ¡agradezcan que no es reggaetón!—grito, Kamy que bailaba.

— ¡Kenshin Bailemos! — dijo Kaoru.

— ¡No! el sexy pelirrojo bailara conmigo ¿verdad Ken?—lo jalo Megumi.

—Lo siento, pero se lo prometí a Kaoru—se rasco la cabeza.

— ¡Idiota! —le pego, Megumi mandándolo a volar.

— ¡Oro! —.

Todos estaban felices, unos como Anji e Iwambo tragándose la comida; otros como Hoji que bailaba muy rarito; Sano de dj y una solitaria Yumi hasta al fondo, cosa que se percato Usui quien se aproximaba a la geisha…

— ¿Quieres bailar? —dijo el cieguito moviendo el bote.

—No tengo ganas— suspiro la geisha.

— ¡Claro! ¡como no soy la momia ya no quieres bailar conmigo! —.

— ¡Aunque estuviera aquí, el nunca bailaría en público y menos cumbias! —le grito, la geisha que se alejaba de Usui, sin fijarse que se tropezaría con sexy un lobo…

— ¡Así que decidiste ir a mis brazos! ¿He?— dijo, Saíto que tomo a Yumi de la cintura por sorpresa.

— ¡Que te pasa! — le grito, Yumi que hacia esfuerzo para zafarse de las garras del lobo.

— ¿Así que Shishio no te satisface del todo? Por eso vienes a mi… — sonrió, Saíto que cada vez se le acercaba mas.

— ¡en primera, estaba huyendo de Usui y por eso tropecé contigo! y segunda ¡Shishio si me satisface! —le grito, Yumi zafándose.

— ¡Valla, quien diría que el vendado hace muy bien su "trabajo"!— río.

Pero Yumi le tiro el cigarro.

— ¡!—.

— ¡Vengan! ¡Es hora de partir la piñata! —grito, Sano por el micrófono.

* * *

**_Con la momia_**

Ya eran las 1 de la madrugada y Shishio se había quedado dormido por el dolor de panza...

_— ¿Dónde estoy? — dijo, Shishio que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía ser, el palacio del gobierno._

_— ¿Qué no recuerda que venció a Himura y gobernó el Japón? — dijo, un extasiado Hoji._

_— ¡Señor Shishio! ya encarcelamos a Saíto y al tonto luchador, también hicimos que Chou usara su cabello para limpiar el baño y ya vienen los bufones que pidió —dijo, un feliz Soujirou con una libretita._

_— ¿Cuáles bufones? — ._

_—Himura y Usui— dijo, Hoji la vez que venían los susodichos pintados de payasos._

_— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, Ho gran Shishio? — dijeron, unos bufones._

_Pero en eso suena el Nokia del vendado…_

_— ¡Un mensaje! número desconocido —se sorprendió._

_¡Hola! Shishio, te espero en mi recamara_

_Pos data: ¡No te la vas a acabar! Firma, Yumi…_

_— ¡Ya era hora! —._

_— ¿Oiga a donde va? —grito, Hoji._

_Pero Shishio salió disparado como cohete._

_—no puedo creer que por fin…—rio, la momia que estaba en el baño de Yumi._

_— ¿Ya estás listo ? —se oyó, la voz de la geisha._

_— ¡Un momento! —dijo, al sacar una mini lista— Veamos…—._

_Aliento fresco, listo._

_Desodorante..._

_—¡Rayos me estoy pudriendo!_

_ desodorante ,listo._

_Perfume , listo._

_y condones por si las dudas,listo._

_— ¡De esta no te escapas Yumi! —._

_Y salio del baño..._

_— ¡Al fin llegas! ¡te he estado esperando! —._

_Entonces Shishio corrió hacia la cama, abrió las cortinas ¡Para revelar!..._

_— ¿Kamatari? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—se espanto._

_—Que ¿Pensabas que era la geisha desabrida? — se enojo._

_—Pero, en el mensaje era ...—._

_—Eso no es cierto querido ¡Revisa tu celular!—sonrio el gay._

_— ¿Qué? pero decía que era de...—._

_—Porque tan nervioso, mi Shishio ¿Ya no recuerdas que estamos casados?—sonrió, acercándose al susodicho._

_— ¿Qué?—se espanto, Shishio al ver que tenía un anillo de matrimonio._

_— ¡Mama! ¡Papa!—._

_— ¡Shishio Jr! te dije que te fueras a jugar afuera—grito kamy._

_— ¿Tengo un hijo?—se espanto._

_— ¡Y no olvides el que viene en camino!—sonrió, Kamy que se tallo la barriga._

_—Pero si tu eres... ¿entonces como?...—._

_— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡Papa!—._

_— Y todavía faltan mas ¡Acuérdate que me prometiste que íbamos a tener ocho!—._

_— ¡Quiero jugar!—._

_— ¡Ya te dije que tu papa y yo estamos buscándote un hermanito! ¡Soujirou llévate al niño!—._

_— ¡Vamos pequeño!—._

_— ¡Deja de llorar Shishio Jr. que estoy ocupada con tu papa!—._

_— ¡Bla! ¡Bla! ¡Bla! ¡Bla! —._

— ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS!—grito, un furioso Shishio que se despertó de golpe.

— ¡No estoy casado y no tengo hijos con...! ¡Solo fue una pesadilla!—dijo alivianado.

— ¿Pero que es ese maldito escándalo?—.

Y recordó que era la fiesta del Aoiya, así que decidió hacerles una visita sorpresa…

* * *

**_¡A romper la piñata!… _**

— ¡Que genial vamos a romperla! —grito, una ebria Misao.

— ¡Yo quiero los dulces! —grito Yahiko.

—Veo que algunos están bastante animados… Bien ¡romperemos la piñata, pero no cualquiera! —grito, Sanosuke.

— ¿Qué? —grito, un enojadito gay.

— ¿Una piñata del Señor Shishio? ¿Es una broma verdad? ¿VERDAD? —grito, una furiosa geisha.

— ¡Al contario! ¡Me encanta! Si no pude desquitarme con el verdadero lo hare con esta cosa—se carcajeo, malévolamente el cieguito.

—Sí que lo odias—sonrió Saito.

— ¡Claro que lo odio! Me quito mis hermosos ojitos y a Yu…Bueno, Ahora por su culpa tuve que comprar este perro Chihuahua guía—dijo, Usui.

Pero en eso su perrito le dio olor a comida y salió corriendo arrastrando al cieguito…

— ¡Por eso lo odio! —.

—Si vamos a empezar con los rencores ¡Yo también tengo algo que decir! —dijo Hoji.

— ¿Tu también Hoji? —se sorprendió Yumi.

—Por culpa del señor Shishio, Usui me doblo mi hermoso dedo… ¡Y ahora no puedo limpiarme bien la cola! —.

— ¡A mí no me ha pagado mi quincena y el aguinaldo! —dijo el monje.

—¡A mí y a Fuji no nos paga! —se quejo, Zaisuchi.

— ¡Y a mí me dijo estúpido! —se sintio, Iwambo.

— ¡Pero tú eres tonto! —le gritaron.

— ¡Y a mí me mordió! Creo que se cree Suárez…—se quejo Kenshin.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ojala me hubiera mordido a mí! ¡Pero lo perdono, solo porque está que se cae de guapo! —dijo, Kamy derritiéndose de amor.

Todos lo ven con espanto...

—Basta de palabrerías ¡A romper la piñata! —grito, un sexy Hiko Seijuro.

Y todos se desquitaron con la piñata hasta que la rompieron…

Yahiko se quedo con los dulces y era perseguido por Hannya; Aoshi andaba cuidando a la borracha de Misao; Hiko y Saíto tomaban Sake hasta más no poder.

Anji e Iwambo se tragaban la comida; Hoji bailaba "viva la vida loca"; Chou se fue de Dj con Sano.

Kenshin y Kaoru estaban sentaditos y muy juntitos dándose de comer mutuamente, mientras Megumi se moría de celos; el doctor Gensai, Okina y Zaisuchi lanzaban piropos a las chicas pero los golpearon.

Soujirou era acosado por docenas de chicas y travestis y Kamatari y Yumi se peleaban por la piñata de Shishio.

En eso que llega la momia en un caballo, se bajo y entro al Aoiya, pero por el desmadre nadie lo vio, así que apago el regulador de energía…

— ¿Quién fue el maldito que apago la luz? — grito, Hoji borracho.

— ¡Fui yo! ¿Algún problema? —grito, Shishio que estaba atrás de el.

— ¡ninguno jefecito! —se espanto Hoji,tanto que se le bajo la cruda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Shishio? —dijo Kenshin.

— ¿No se suponía que no le gustaban las fiestas? —.

— ¡Cállate Hoji! ¿Que no ves que están hablando los papasotes?—lo regaño Kamy.

— ¿Cuáles? —.

— ¡Shishio y el pelirrojo, tontuelo! ¡Con ese cuerpazo que tiene el bombón de Battousai, hasta dan ganas de cambiarse de bando! —.

Y todos se quedan viendo por lo que dijo el gay…

—pero cuando veo al Señor Shishio ¡me doy cuenta del lavadero que tiene! ¡Hasta ganas de lavar se antojan! — dijo, Kamy que se recargaba del hombro de la momia.

— ¡Hey! ¡Quítale las garras de encima a mi hombre! —.

Yumi empuja a Kamy y se le recarga a la momia.

—y para que veas que no soy mala ¡Te regalo la piñata! ¡Yo me quedo con el verdadero Shishio! —rio, Yumi abrazándolo.

— ¡mendiga! Bueno ¡al menos me queda el Battousai! —dijo, Kamy que se acerco al pelirrojo.

Pero la rechazo y se escondió atrás de Kaoru.

— ¿una piñata mía? ¿Quién hizo esto? —dijo la momia.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas al luchador? —sonrió, Saíto apuntandolo.

— ¡Primero el Rengoku y ahora esto! —se enojo y desenvaino su Katana.

Pero en eso que llegan unos mariachis…

— ¡Me salvaron! ¡qué bueno que llegan chicos!—.

Sano corrio a abrazarlos...

— ¡Tranquilízate Shishio! además hay que disfrutar la fiesta…—.

Yumi le hacia "la barba" pero la momia se resistía.

—Si te portas bien, quizás tú y yo... juntos ¡Solos! ¿Qué dices Shishio?—le murmuro y le rasco la barbilla.

—Yo digo que…—.

— ¡Nadie se va sin antes probar un buen sake! —grito Hiko.

—tiene rato que no tomo… ¡Soujirou dame una botella de sake! —grito, la momia.

—Pero Shishio acuérdate que… —.

—Tranquila Yumi, solo será unas cuantas copas—.

* * *

_mas de 10 copas después…_

Cantaban borrachos **"El rey"** de:Vicente Fernández

(Sano y Chou)

_Yo sé bien que estoy afuera _

_Pero el día que yo me muera _

_Sé que tendrás que llorar_

(Kenshin y Shishio)

_Llorar y llorar _

_Llorar y llorar_

(Usui y Kamatari)

_Dirás que no me quisiste _

_Pero vas a estar muy triste _

_Y así te me vas a quedar_

(Hiko y Saíto)

_Con dinero y sin dinero _

_Yo hago siempre lo que quiero _

_Y mi palabra es la ley_

_No tengo trono ni reina _

_Ni nadie que me comprenda _

_Pero sigo siendo el rey_

_Una piedra en el…_

(Kenshin y Shishio)

_Rodar y rodar _

_Rodar y rodar_

(Sano y Chou)

_También me dijo un… _

(Kenshin y Shishio)

_Llorar y llorar _

_Llorar y llorar_

(Hiko y Saíto)

_Con dinero y sin…_

(Kenshin y Shishio)

_Llorar y llorar _

_Rodar y rodar_

_Llorar y rodar_

_Rodar y llorar..._

—Están tan borrachos que ni se dan cuenta, que se equivocaron desde hace rato —se carcajeo Saíto.

— ¡Ya me voy mi cabeza de pollo! — se despedía, Chou.

— ¿tan rápido? ¡Lo mismo digo escoba! —.

Así que todos se despidieron…

— ¡Esperen! ¿Han visto a Kenshin?— gritaron, los Oniwabanshu al Juppon.

—ahora que lo dicen… ¡Tampoco hemos visto al Señor Shishio! —dijo Soujirou.

— ¡Kenshin!—.

¿Señor Shishio donde esta?—.

—¡Himura! —.

Mientras tanto, los borrachos susodichos caminaban perdidos por el bosque, recargádos uno del otro…

(Kenshin y Shishio todavía cantando)

_Llorar y llorar _

_Rodar y rodar_

_Llorar y rodar_

_Rodar y llorar…_

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo y gracias por leer, espero no haber enfurecido a alguien por las correcciones ¡no me linchen por favor! **

Agradezco a: **Miss Bunny-Bany** por darme consejos de escritura al igual que a **Zury Himura** por apoyarme como siempre.

A Qebeth: gracias por lo del título y ojala que te hayan gustado los caps.

**Eso es todo de mi parte y si tienes algo que aportar o críticas constructivas o dejar un review, no dudes en escríbeme ;)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Próximo Capitulo: Navidad en Kyoto**

**\\(^0^)/ (Muajaja!)**


	3. Salvando la navidad

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes Son del gran ¡Nobuhiro Watsuki!

**NOTAS **

¡Hola de nuevo!

El propósito de este Fic es divertir y entretenerte, así que siéntense y disfruten.

Como ven ya se acerca la navidad y nuestros personajes no se quisieron quedar atrás, así que veamos cómo celebran estas épocas al puro ¡estilo del Japón!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Salvando la Navidad!**

**Por: Patata Kawaii**

En el Aoiya todos dormían tranquilamente hasta que...

— ¡Despierten! ¡Ya llego! ¡Despierten!—grito, Misao corriendo por los pasillos.

Y todos se despertaron enojados.

— ¿Que pasa comadreja?—Sano se rasco la cabeza.

— ¿Que no saben que día es hoy?—.

—Según mi calendario, hoy es 24 de diciembre—dijo, Megumi sonrojada.

— ¡Oye! ¿Porque tiene pegado una foto así de Kenshin?—se enojo Kaoru.

— ¿De qué te quejas? tú tienes el verdadero—sonrió.

Mientras Kaoru perseguía a Megumi con la espada de bambú, los demás seguían platicando...

—Pensé que era Navidad—se puso triste Misao.

— ¿Que es navidad?—dijo Yahiko.

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Es el día donde hay paz y la gente celebra, comen hasta engordar, decoras un árbol y lo mejor, recibes regalos de un gordo extraño llamado Santa Claus!—.

— ¿Una fecha donde comes todo lo que quieras?—sonrió, Sano.

— ¿Hay paz y felicidad?—dijo, Kenshin.

—y ¡Recibes cosas gratis! ¡Quiero conocer a ese Santa Claus para pedirle muchos juguetes!—grito, feliz Yahiko.

—Eso es una tontería—dijo, Saíto quien entro al Aoiya.

—Pero que haces...—.

—Es ridículo que un extraño te regale cosas ¡No tiene sentido!—sonrió, el lobo.

— ¡Estas resentido porque Santa te trajo carbón!—se rio, Misao.

— ¿Carbón?—dijo, Kenshin.

—Sí, santa les trae carbón a los que se portan mal—dijo, Misao.

— ¿Ven? les digo que es ridículo—.

El lobo tiro su cigarrillo.

—Saíto, me parece buena idea que celebremos la navidad, además en estos tiempos de guerra...¡necesitamos paz y amor!—dijo, un iluminado Kenshin.

— ¡Wow! Que conmovedor—.

— ¿Enserio?—.

—No—se burlo, el lobo.

— ¿Oro?—se cayó Kenshin.

—Ese hombre no tiene alma...—murmuro Kaoru a Sano.

—Misao ¿Cuando es navidad?—dijo, Okina.

—Mañana ¿Por?—.

— ¡Entonces que esperamos! ¡Muevan esos traseros japoneses que la navidad no se celebra sola! —grito, un feliz anciano.

— ¡Voy a pedirle sake al maestro Hiko!—sonrio Ken.

Pero Kaoru lo jalo de la coleta.

— ¡No! ¡El día de la fiesta te pusiste bien borracho con el loco de Shishio! —.

—Fue un accidente—dijo nervioso.

— ¿un accidente? ¡En la madrugada te encontramos tirado en un pozo!—.

— ¿Y Shishio?—dijo, Ken.

—Quien sabe...—dijo Sano.

—Oigan, pero... ¿De dónde sacaremos un pino?—.

En eso entra Chou...

— ¡En la base del monte Hiei hay muchos!—dijo, el güerito.

— ¿Entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos! —dijo, un feliz Yahiko.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?—rio, Sano al jalarlo de la ropa.

— ¡A la base de Shishio! —dijo, al darle un manotazo.

—Déjalo que valla—sonrió, Kenshin.

—Si el va ¡iremos todos!—le grito Kaoru.

—Está bien...—dijo, un amenazado pelirrojo.

Así que todos fueron...

* * *

_**En la base**_

Una geisha caminaba hacia el cuarto de su amorcito, para ver como seguía...

—Señor Shishio... ¿Puedo pasar?—.

—Adelante—dijo, la momia que estaba sentado en su futon.

Así que entro y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Cómo se siente?—.

—Mareado ¿Que paso ayer?—dijo al tallarse la cabeza.

—Se emborracho con Himura, cantaron y se perdieron en el bosque—.

— ¿Yo cante y con Battousai? sí que estaba borracho...—.

— ¡Y eso no es todo! ¡Soujirou y yo lo encontramos guindado en un árbol de sus vendas!—dijo, una enojada Yumi.

— ¿Y?—.

— ¡El árbol estaba en la orilla de un precipicio!—.

—y luego...—.

— ¡Usted no entiende! —se enojo, Yumi dándole la espalda.

—¡esto parece telenovela mexicana!_— pensó enojado._

—Yumi ¿Qué tal si en estos días salimos a algún lugar? como amigos, claro esta.—.

— ¿Y ese milagro? ¡Siempre estas ocupado conquistando al Japón!—se enojo, la geisha.

— Etas muy alterada ¿que te pasa?—.

Y la miro más cerca...

Un poco más cerca...

¡Más cerca!

— ¡Señor Shishio! Himura y los del Aoiya vinieron—dijo, Soujirou.

Los dos se espantaron y se hicieron los locos.

—Diles que voy en un momento—.

Y Sou se fue corriendo.

— ¡Odio que interrumpan así!—se enojo, Yumi.

Shishio se levanto y se rio un poco.

— ¿Que es lo gracioso?—Yumi lo siguió.

Shishio le sonrió y se fue a recibir a las visitas…

* * *

_**Con los metiches**_

— ¡No se muevan de sus asientos y prepárense para recibir al incomparable e invencible Señor Shishio! —grito Hoji aplaudiendo como loco.

— ¡Ya cállate Hoji! Que no soy miss universo para que me anuncies—se enojo la momia.

— ¡Se ve tan guapo cuando se enoja! —murmuro Kamy a Hannya.

El volador se aleja del gay...

— Bienvenidos Himura, Saíto y…compañía ¿quieren sake, palomitas, tacos?—dijo, la momia al sentarse.

Y entra Yumi ofreciendo palomitas.

—No gracias—dijo, Ken.

—Que bueno, más para mí… ¿entonces a que vienen? —dijo al comer palomitas.

—venimos a que nos dejes cortar un pino—dijo, el pelirrojo.

— ¿Para qué? —se saco de onda.

— ¡Para celebrar la navidad! —dijo, Sano.

— ¿Navidad? —.

Entonces Misao se puso a contar todo de la navidad a Shishio, que los renos, que el árbol y el extraño panzón que te dejaba regalos, mientras que Saíto se burlaba...

— ¡Cállense! —grito, Hoji disparando una escopeta al techo.

— ¿estás loco? ¡Acabo de remodelar la base! ¡Vas a arreglar el agujero con tu sueldo! —grito Shishio.

— ¡Usted no me paga! —.

— ¿Ha, no? ¡Pues no me importa lo vas a pagar! —.

Hoji se fue bien enojadito hacia su guarida…

—De acuerdo pueden llevarse el pino, solo si se quedan a celebrar—dijo, Shishio levantándose.

— ¿Gracias?…—dijo, un confundido pelirrojo.

— ¿Enserio vas a creer eso? —sonrió, Saíto.

—nada se pierde con intentarlo, dime ¿crees en el infierno?—sonrió, Shishio.

En eso regresa Hoji corriendo.

— ¡Dígale que si cree! Si no ¡le quemara la frente con su calor corporal! —.

—En ese caso… ¿Qué esperamos para celebrar la navidad? —dijo, Saíto con una falsa sonrisita…

Todos se le quedan viendo , pero después se van a cortar los pinos, menos Shishio y Yumi.

— ¿Por qué los invitaste a quedarse? Se supone que los odias—.

—Y los odio, pero no tenemos comida, por eso los invite para que aquí la hagan y cuando se vallan se nos quedara—Shishio soltó una risa malévola pero se atraganto con las palomitas.

—Iré por agua—dijo, una enojada geisha…

* * *

_**Preparándose para la navidad**_

Después de un rato, todos se llegaron a la base con el pino, luces, adornos y la comida para el festín…

—Señor Himura ¡qué bueno que llega! Veo que traen todo—sonrió, Soujirou con un gorrito de navidad.

—Así es Sou ¿Dónde está Shishio y el Juppon? —.

—Aquí estamos ¡Hoji ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! —dijo, la momia.

En eso Hoji les repartió a todos, papelitos con sus obligaciones...

— ¿Qué? ¡No es justo! a mí siempre me toca limpiar el baño—se enojo, Chou.

— ¡Dirigiré la decoración de la base! ¡En tu cara geishita!—se burlo Kamy.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Porque Shishio no tiene papelito?—se enojo Usui.

—Yo ofrecí la base para que celebraran y segunda... ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo papel si no ves?—.

—haaa, pues...—dijo, un nervioso cieguito.

—Momia de Guanajuato ¡No es justo que no tengas obligación!—se enojo, Sano mostrando su puño.

—Muy gracioso, si no les parece pueden regresarse al Aoiya, claro sin el árbol— sonrió, Shishio.

En eso Kenshin y su tribu se reunieron en bolita y pensaban si irse o quedarse en la base...

— ¡Yo digo que nos larguemos!—dijo, Sano.

— ¡Tonto, si nos vamos tendremos que regresar con todas las cosas, tardaremos horas! yo digo que nos quedemos—dijo, Saíto.

—Tiene razón Saíto ¡sepárense!—.

— ¡Nos quedamos!—dijo, el sexy pelirrojo.

—Perfecto—sonrió, Shishio.

— ¡A trabajar!.. ¡Muevan esos traseros japoneses!—grito, Hoji.

— ¡Hay! ¡Pero qué mandón!—se enojo, Kamy.

Entonces todos se pusieron a trabajar...

—Yumi ¿Me acompañas?—dijo, la momia.

—Claro...—dijo confundida.

Y los dos solitos, caminaron por los pasillos...

— ¿A dónde vamos?—..

—A mi cuarto—dijo, Shishio entrando al mismo.

— _¡No puede ser! será que... ¡Tranquila Yumi! —pensó._

— ¡Ya puedes pasar!—.

— ¡Ya es hora! ¡No te pongas nerviosa! ¡Se sensual! ¡Se sensual!—murmuro al echarse un buen de perfume.

En eso Yumi se pone en la puerta, bien provocativa la mujer...

— ¿Para qué soy buena?—.

—Para ayudarme a atrapar a Santa—.

Yumi entra en shock y se cae...

* * *

**Al rato**

Todos habían terminado de decorar, pero faltaban las cartas...

—Kenshin ¿Que vas a pedirle a santa?—dijo, Kaoru junto al árbol de navidad.

—Que haya paz y amor—sonrió.

—Que cursi ¡Yo pediré dinero, para pagar lo que debo al akabeko! ¿Y tu escoba?—dijo, Sano.

— ¡Unas espadas!—sonrió.

— ¡Deberías pedirle que te cambie el cabello y esa ropa ridícula!—rio, Saíto.

— ¡Cállate ojos feos!—se enojo, el güerito.

—Yo quisiera tener ojos... ¡Por eso pediré unos pupilentes!—se puso sentimental Usui.

Shishio y Yumi y se ríen del cieguito.

—Óyelo ¡Quiere pupilentes!—se carcajeo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Al menos yo no parezco una momia!—.

Pero Shishio se rio y lo ignoro...

— ¿Que pediste Sou?—dijo, la momia.

—Saber si el señor Himura o usted tenía razón—.

—Que profundo... ¿Y Ustedes tres?—.

—Yo quiero una peluca—dijo, el monje.

—Yo ya no quiero estar anoréxico—dijo, un triste Hannya.

—Yo quiero ser alto y Fuji... ¡quiere una novia de su tamaño!—rio, Zaisuchi.

—Todo un rompecorazones ¿he? Fuji—dijo, Hiko tomando sake.

Todos se ríen y el gigante se sonroja.

— ¿Y tu Kamatari?—.

—Para que me preguntas... ¡Si ya sabes lo que quiero!—dijo un acosador gay.

— ¡Y yo que pensé que Kenshin era el único acosado!— murmuro Sano a Chou.

A lo lejos Kamy y Yumi se pelean por su amorcito.

—Oigan ¡Ya es hora de dormir! ¡Si no Santa no viene!—grito, Misao.

— ¡Vámonos Ken!—dijo, Kaoru jalándolo.

— ¡Ven conmigo mi Shishio!—dijo, Kamy jalando a la momia, o eso pensó...

— ¿Qué te pasa?—se enojo, Usui.

—Pensé que eras...—.

— ¡La momia se fue con Yumi!—.

En eso Kamy voltea y ve a la geisha abrazada de su amorcito, y burlándose ella.

— ¡Hay! ¿Pero qué le ve a la geisha?—.

—Dirás ¡Que le ve Yumi a la momia!—se encelo el ciego.

Kamy se le queda viendo a Usui...

—Qué tal si nos unimos... ¡Para separar a la geisha de mi Shishio! —.

—Suena bien...—.

Y todos se fueron a dormir...

* * *

_**¿Y Santa?**_

Todos se durmieron con la esperanza de encontrar regalos al otro día, pero un hitokiri no podía dormir...

—Shishio...Llevas horas dando vueltas ¡Ya duérmete!—dijo, la geisha.

— ¡No! tengo que saber si existe o no ese tal Santa, y si existe lo atrapare y lo ¡amenazare para que me de mis regalos!—dijo al cerrar su puño.

—Y se puede saber ¿Que pediste?—dijo al acercarse.

— ¡Gobernar al Japón! ¿Y tú?—.

Yumi se queda ida recordando lo que pidió...

—_Querido Santa, me gustaría que consiguieras ¡Que Shishio se case conmigo! y si no es mucho pedir... ¡Que Kamy se muera! jejeje—._

— ¿Y qué pediste?—dijo, la momia.

—Igual ¡Que gobiernes al Japón!—dijo nerviosa.

— ¡Me sorprendes! Por eso te a...precio mucho sabes...—se puso nervioso.

Mientras ,en el techo de la base llego Santa con sus renos y toda la cosa...

—Aquí es ¡La base del monte hiei!—rio, al bajarse del trineo con un saco de regalos por la chimenea, hasta llegar a la sala principal...

—Jo, jo, Jo—.

Y vio las galletas que le dejo Misao, así que se las comió y luego empezó a dejar los regalos...

— ¡Así te quería agarrar! ¡Dame mis regalos!—grito al amenazarlo con la katana.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Te portaste muy mal este año jovencito! —dijo, un tembloroso panzon.

— ¡Entonces ya te cargo la…! —rio al alzar la espada.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! Necesito hacerle unas preguntas al tipo gordo—dijo, Saíto saliendo de las sombras.

— ¡Tú no te metas!—voltio Shishio.

— ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo! ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y peleas?—rio, Saíto.

— ¡Sera un placer! —rio, Shishio.

—Chicos… Oigan ¡El gordo se escapa! —grito, Yumi.

Y santa trepa la chimenea a la matrix…

—Jo, Jo, Jo—.

— ¡Voló! ¿como?—dijo, Saíto.

— ¡No tan rápido! —grito, Shishio corriendo a la chimenea y lanzando una Guren-Kaina.

—¡Haaaa!—.

— ¡Ya lo mataste! —se enojo el lobo.

— ¡Le queme el trasero! —rio, Shishio.

Pero Santa cae todo tieso y quemado…

— ¿Esta muerto? —se espanto Yumi.

En eso se despiertan todos, van a la sala y Santa empieza a hablar…

— ¡Tu as arruinado la navidad de los niños! ¡Y por eso tendrás que repartir los regalos a por todo el mundo! —.

— ¡Me valen los niños! —.

— ¡Tendrás carbón por toda la eternidad! —dijo, Santa.

— ¡Ya me acostumbre! —.

— ¡Señor Shishio por favor reparta los regalos! —dijo, Sou con lagrimitas.

— ¡No me pongas esa cara, que no funcionara! —se enojo, la momia.

— Y qué tal si haces lo que dice Santa y yo, te espero con una "sorpresita"… ¿Qué dices?—le murmuro, una lujuriosa geisha.

—¡!—.

—El trineo se pilotea, no tiene renos y tendrá que ir el joven Seta y Kenshin —dijo, Santa.

Gritaron de emoción los susodichos…

— ¿Qué les paso a los renos? —dijo, Chou.

Y santa recordo que los hizo estofado...

—prefiero no hablar de eso—.

Se aparece Kamy corriendo en camara lenta...

— ¡Espérame mi Shishio! ¡No te vayas sin mí! —.

— ¡Vámonos! —grito, un espantado Shishio cargando a Ken y a Sou.

Los tres llegaron al techo y se subieron al trineo…

— ¿Cómo rayos se vuela esta cosa? —dijo, un histérico Shishio apretando los botones.

— ¡Allí viene Kamy! —grito, Sou.

— ¡Arranca maldita cosa! —grito, Shishio con lagrimitas de coraje.

En eso que el trineo arranca de golpe haciendo caer a Sou…

— ¡Te tengo! —dijo, Ken.

Pero Kamy brinco y se agarro del pie del tenkken.

— ¿Piensan irse sin mi?—grito un loco gay.

— ¿Qué hago señor Shishio? —.

— ¡Patéala! ¡Mátala! —grito todo histerico.

— ¡Lo siento! —.

— ¿Qué? —grito, el gay.

Y que la patea y desaparece entre las nubes…

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo, un asustado Kenshin.

—Si—.

— ¡Esa mujer esta loca! —.

—Ni que lo digas…—dijo, un alivianado Shishio manejando el trineo.

— ¡No tan rápido querido! —aparece Kamy, enfrente de la momia.

Se espantan los tres hombrecillos.

— ¿Pensaste que ibas a desacerté de mi tan fácilmente mi Shishio? —grito, Kamy lanzándose a la momia.

— ¡El volante! —grito al caerse con todo y gay.

Los susodichos corren a tomar el control del trineo.

— ¡No huyas del destino querido! ¡Serás mío! ¡Y solo mío!—grito, un libidinoso Kamy dándole besos en los cachetes.

En eso la momia se libera y lo alza…

—Vas a besar… ¡A TU ABUELA! —grito al lanzar a su acosador sexual.

— ¡Volveré Shishio Makoto! ¿Me oyes? ¡Volveré! —grito al perderse entre las nubes.

Se asoman los tres individuos.

— ¿Ya se murió? —dijo, Kenshin.

—Yo digo que no—dijo, Sou.

— ¡Tontos! ¡El volante! —grito, al ver que se iba de lado el trineo…

* * *

_**En la base**_

— ¿Creen que lo logren? —dijo preocupada Misao.

—Yo digo que nos resignemos—dijo, Saíto fumando.

— ¡Lo haran! ¡Creo en Kenshin! —dijo, Kaoru con estrellitas.

— ¡No olviden al señor Shishio y a Sou! —dijo, Yumi también con estrellitas.

— ¡Si que están locas por esos dos! —rio, Sano pero lo golpearon las enamoradas mujeres.

—Más les vale salvar la navidad—pensó, Saíto lanzando el cigarro.

— ¡Auch! ¡Fíjate ojos feos! —grito, Chou que se le incendio el cabello y corría por todos lados.

—Iremos por el agua—dijeron, unas enojadas chicas.

* * *

_**Con los susodichos**_

—son las 2 am, ya fuimos a toda Asia y Europa—dijo, un feliz Kenshin con una lista

— ¿A dónde iremos señor Himura? —dijo, Sou comiendo chocolate.

— ¡África!—dijo, un feliz Kenshin.

Al llegar los tres se bajaron y entraron a las casitas de una aldea…

— ¡Aquí tienen pequeños, feliz navidad! —murmuro, Sou que veía dormir a los negritos.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Esta es la última! —dijo, Ken entrando a una casita de paja y dejando los regalos, pero una joven se despertó, lo vio, y grito…

— ¡Papa! ¡Papa! —.

— ¡No grites! ¡No te are daño! —.

En eso llega un hombre alto y robusto…

— ¿Qué hacer con hija de jefe? —dijo, el jefe de la tribu.

— ¡Nada! ¡Nada! —.

—Hombrecito ser muy chistoso ¿De donde venir? —dijo, el gran jefe sacando a Ken de la casita.

— ¡De Japón! ¡De Japón! —.

Por el ruido, Soujirou y Shishio van donde está el pelirrojo…

— ¿he? ¿Quiénes ser ustedes? —dijo, el jefe soltando a Ken.

Se acercan todos los de la tribu.

—El es señor Makoto Shishio y yo Soujirou Seta ¡para servirle! —.

— ¡Tu ser muy joven, tu ser feo y parecer momia, y tu ser perfecto para hija de jefe! —dijo, el hombre abrazando a Kenshin.

— ¿Qué? —.

— ¿Feo? ¡No sabe cómo era en mis años de juventud! —se ofendió y mostró una foto suya al jefe.

Los curiosos africanos se acercan a ver..

— ¡Corran! —grito, un asustado Kenshin jalandolos.

— ¡Mi foto! —.

— ¡Ya luego te tomas otra! —grito, Kenshin subiéndolos y arrancando el trineo.

—Era la única que tenía…—dijo, un triste Shishio.

* * *

_**Otra vez en la base**_

— ¿Por donde irán? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepamos? —dijo, Sano.

— ¡Hay una forma! El trineo tiene un GPS—dijo, Santa dándole el aparatito a Saíto.

—Ya veo… ¡Se dirigen a Egipto! —.

* * *

_**Con los susodichos**_

—Jamás había visto al señor Shishio tan triste—dijo, un confundido Sou.

—A de ser por la foto—le murmuro Kenshin.

— ¡Era la mejor foto que tenia! —.

— ¡Ya supéralo! ¡Deja de llorar! —dijo, Ken al verlo agachado viendo por fuera del trineo.

— ¡No estoy llorando! ¡Me estoy vomitando!—le grito, un mareado Shishio.

— ¡Llegamos! —sonrio sou.

Y los tres se bajaron y entraron en las ruinas.

— ¡Qué casas tan raras! —dijo, Sou.

—Son las 4 de la mañana ¡Bien repartamos los regalos! —dijo, Kenshin que salió corriendo igual que Soujirou.

—Oigan ¡Esperen! Me duele el estomagol…—se quejo, un adolorido Shishio caminando despacito.

5 minutos después…

— ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Necesito un baño! —se tallo la pancita.

Entonces camino y camino, hasta que encontró un palacio, tal vez allí habría baños…

— ¡Por fin! ¡Un retrete! —.

10 minutos después…

— ¡Ya descanse! Me estaba pudriendo… —dijo alivianado.

— ¿Dónde está el papel? —.

Pero no vio papel y se le quedo viendo a sus vendas…

— ¡Señor Shishio ya acabamos de repartir los regalos! —grito, Sou que estaba en el palacio.

— ¿Qué te paso? —se sorprendio Kenshin al verlo sin las vendas de la mitad del cuerpo.

—Larga historia...—.

Entonces los tres caminaron por los grandes pasillos hasta entrar a una pirámide subterránea…

— ¡Miren! ¡La familia del señor Shishio! —sonrió, Sou al ver las momias putrefactas.

— ¡Se me hace que de bebé lo fueron a votar en Japón!—se burlo ken.

— ¡Muy graciosos! Me pregunto si por aquí habrá vendas…—.

— ¡Miren! ¡Allá está el árbol! —dijo, Sou.

Así que mientras Kenshin Y Sou dejaban los regalos, Shishio veía el lugar hasta que se encontró con unos sarcófagos y los abrió…

—No hay nada, Vacía, vacía—.

— ¡Soy Mumm-rra el inmortal! ¡Tiembla de miedo—.

—Aburrido—dijo al cerrar la lapida pero vio otra.

— ¡Por fin vendas! —.

Y que le quita las vendas a la otra momia. (Que cosas)

— ¡Listo! ¿Ya acabaron? —dijo, Shishio.

En eso voltean se espantan…

— ¿Qué pasa? —.

— ¡Perros! —grita Sou.

Y que le muerden el trasero a Shishio, mientras Kenshin y Sou se los quitan, para después correr a la salida, pero los egipcios los rodean…

— ¡Esperen! ¡Tutankamón ha revivido! —grito, un feliz egipcio señalando a Shishio.

— ¿?—se sorprendieron los tres.

Y los locos egipcios se hincaron…

— ¿Qué hacemos? —murmuro,Sou.

— ¡Corran! —grito, Ken jalando a los dos hasta llegar y arrancar el trineo.

— ¿Qué no habrá algún lugar donde no nos persigan? —grito Shishio.

* * *

_**Con los demás**_

En eso llega Kamy con collarín, una pierna rota y con muletas…

— ¿Que te paso? —dijo, un espantado Chou.

— ¡Que mi Shishio no se dejo besar y me aventó fuera del trineo! —dijo, un enojado gay.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te atreviste a besarlo? ¡Voy a romperte la otra pierna!—.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Está loca! —grito, Kamy.

— ¡Ya cálmense! Parece que esos tres se dirigen a México…—dijo, Saíto viendo el GPS

— ¿México? —dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡He oído que tienen comida muy sabrosa! ¡Espero que ken traiga algo, me muero de hambre! —dijo, Sano tallándose la barriga.

* * *

_**Otra vez con los susodichos**_

— ¡Ya llegamos! —dijo, un feliz Sou bajándose del trineo.

Dentro de la casa…

— Huele rico ¡Como a tacos! —dijo, un feliz Kenshin mientras dejaba los regalos.

— ¿Estos son los legendarios tacos? No creo que estén tan sabrosos como dicen…—dijo, Shishio probando los antojitos.

— ¿Y como están? —dijo, un curioso Sou.

— ¡Están sabrosos! ¡Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida! —grito fascinado.

En eso que bajan los dueños de la casa y se les quedan viendo.

— ¿Nos van a perseguir? —dijo, un asustado pelirrojo.

— ¿Ustedes dejaron los regalos? —dijeron, los mexicanos.

Shishio comía un taco, mientras caminaba despacio hacia la chimenea.

— ¡Hey! ¡El que parece momia de Guanajuato! ¡Ven pa'ca!—.

Así que el vendado se regreso…

— ¡Aquí tienen más tacos! ¡Pa'que coman! —dijo, el mexicano.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Pero ¡Mi compañero y yo nos vamos! —dijo, un nervioso Kenshin.

— ¡Que grosero eres Himura! ¡Yo si quiero los tacos! —dijo, Shishio mientras le daban bolsas de comida.

Pero como Shishio estaba abusando, Kenshin lo jalo y se lo llevo para el trineo…

— ¡Adiós! ¡Feliz navidad! —les grito, un feliz Kenshin.

Shishio se despide con un taco en la mano...

—Próxima parada… ¡Kyoto! —grito, un alegre Sou.

* * *

_**En Kyoto…**_

Fuji veía a su alrededor, hasta que vio el trineo...

— ¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —grito, un feliz Zaitsuchi.

Todos se alegraron y salieron, mientras que los susodichos los baja Fuji.

— ¡Kenshin! —grito, Kaoru y Yahiko que corrieron a abrazarlo.

— ¡Soujirou! ¡Señor Shishio! —dijo, Yumi que abrazo a los susodichos, mientras Kamy la miraba con celos…

— ¡Kenshin! ¿De casualidad trajiste comida? —dijo, un hambriento Sano.

—El señor Shishio trajo comida Mexicana—dijo, un feliz Sou.

Todos se pelean por las bolsas de comida y Shishio ve feo a Soujirou…

— ¡Jo, Jo, Jo! —rio, Santa— ¡Veo que lo lograron! ¡Han salvado la navidad!—.

—Fue suerte—dijo, un enojado Saíto.

—Bueno… ¡Es hora de irme! —rio, Santa subiéndose al trineo.

— ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! ¡Te estaré vigilando Shishio!—grito, el gordo que se iba del Japón.

— ¡Feliz navidad Santa! ¡Gracias señor Claus! —gritaban, todos menos la momia.

Después de despedirse, todos se metieron a la base para abrir los regalos…

— ¿Otra espada de bambú? —dijo, un decepcionado Yahiko.

— ¿Dice que soy muy chica para el señor Aoshi? —se enojo, Misao.

— ¡Si, dinero! —rio, un feliz Sano.

— ¿Gel y ropa? ¿Tan mala es mi apariencia? —dijo, un triste Chou.

— ¿Zapatillas? Al menos me veo más alto—sonrió, Zaisuchi.

En eso se oye a Fuji gritar como loco, porque santa le consiguió una novia cubana.

— ¡Este si es un buen sake! —dijo, Hiko tomándoselo.

— ¿Una peluca rosa? Bueno…al menos me tapa la pelona—dijo, el Monje.

— ¿Cremas para las ojeras? ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! —se puso feliz, Hoji.

Todos ven raro al administrador…

— ¡Envídienme, tengo nuevos pupilentes! —rio, Usui.

—Esos son canicas, Señor Usui—rio, Soujirou.

— ¡Claro que son canicas! ¿Acaso eres ciego? —rio, Shishio con Yumi.

Se enoja Usui…

—El gordo me trajo cigarros, desde ahora… ¡Me gusta la navidad!—sonrió, Saíto.

— ¡Santa me trajo un peluche del señor Shishio! —dijo, un feliz Kamy abrazando al muñeco.

— Tendrás que conformarte con el muñeco… ¡Yo tengo al original! —se burlo, Yumi abrazando a la momia.

— ¡Maldita! —.

—A mi ¡Figuras en miniatura de todos nosotros! Hasta el juguete del señor Usui es ciego…—sonrió, Sou.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo! —se enojo, el cieguito.

—Dice que, tendré paz y amor de alguien muy cercano…—dijo, un confundido Kenshin.

¡Seguro debe ser la más sensual doctora de todo el Japón! —dijo, una lujuriosa Megumi abrazando a Ken.

— ¡Quítale las garras a Kenshin! ¡Bruja!—grito, una celosa Kaoru.

Entonces las locas mujeres se pelean por el sexy pelirrojo, mientras Shishio abre su regalo, ve una carta y la lee.

—_Querido, Shishio te felicito porque por fin te portaste bien, pero todavía sigues en la lista negra, Gracias por haber salvado la navidad al igual que Kenshin y el pequeño Sou._

_¡Feliz navidad!_

_Posdata: ¡No domines al Japón! y cuidado con Usui, quiere ganarte la geisha…_—.

—Que "conmovedor"… ¿Dónde está mi regalo? —dijo, la momia revisando la caja, hasta que encontró un envoltorio, así que lo abrió…

— ¿Otra vez carbón? ¡NOOOO! —grito, un enojado Shishio.

Se rieron todos del vendado…

FIN.

* * *

—**NOTAS**—

**¡Uff! Como verán les traigo este especial de Navidad, después la fecha, claro…**

**Lo bueno que los susodichos pudieron salvar la navidad, a pesar de los africanos que querían casar a nuestro pelirrojo con la hija de jefe, los atarantados egipcios que creían que Shishio era Tutankamón y los Mexicanos con sus tacos Jajaja xD**

**Pero todavía quedan cosas por resolver como…**

**¿Cuándo vendrá la novia cubana de Fuji?**

**¿Usui está enamorado de Yumi?**

**Todo esto y más en el siguiente cap: ¡Japón tiene talento!**

**\\(^0^)/ (****¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!****)**


	4. Japón tiene talento

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes son del gran ¡Nobuhiro Watsuki! También las canciones no son mías, para que no me metan al bote…

—**NOTAS —**

**¡HOLA OTRA VEZ!**

Como todos saben, Yumi es una alta cortesana pero le digo geisha para que se oiga ¡más cool! Ok, bien.

**Después de celebrar la navidad, nuestros personajes también festejaron el año nuevo, solo que ya no lo puse porque ya era mucha fiesta.**

**¿Qué aventuras les preparara este año? pues veamos en...**

**Capitulo 4.- ¡Japón tiene talento!**

**Por: Patata Kawaii**

* * *

**En la base**

Algunos del Juppon están borrachos, unos no hacian nada y otros levantaban la basura.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Limpien todo eso! ¡Pero rapidito!—grito, un mandón Hoji tronando los dedos.

— ¡A mí nadie me manda!—se enojo, Kamy.

— ¡Hey! ¿Han visto a Shishio?—dijo,Yumi saliendo de la nada.

—El innombrable… ¡No sé!—dijo, una resentida Kamy.

—Ya sé donde esta...—murmuro, Yumi que fue al cuarto de la momia.

—¡Shishio! ¿Estas ahí?—dijo, la geisha entrando al lugar.

En eso, se ve a la momia de espaldas como murmurándole a algo...

— ¿A quién le hablas?—dijo, Yumi.

El borracho espadachín se voltea y la ve.

— ¡A mi amiga la piedra! la que me regalo Santa... ¡Dile hola!—dijo, un borracho Shishio.

— ¡Eso no es una piedra! ¡Es carbón y apestas a sake!—se quejo, la geisha que salió corriendo.

— ¡No llores piedra! Yumi a veces se enoja, a de andar en sus días...—dijo, Shishio que abrazo el cacho de carbón.

Mientras tanto nuestro feo administrador salió a tomar aire, más bien… los del Juppon lo corrieron por mandón...

— ¡Al fin un poco de tranquilidad!—suspiro, Hoji cerrando los ojos.

Pero la paz no le duro porque un papel le cayó en la cara...

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo ver!—grito, Hoji dando vueltas como loco cerca de Usui.

— ¿Tu también? ¡Son unos insensibles!—se fue a llorar, un ofendido cieguito.

En eso Hoji se quita el papel de la cara y va a consolar a Usui, pero tira la hoja y la encuentra Chou…

— ¡Wow! ¡Están haciendo casting de talentos en Japón!—grito, un emocionado güerito.

En eso Hoji se regresa...

— ¿Donde dice eso?—grito, el administrador.

—Aquí—.

Hoji, le arrebata la hoja.

— ¡Oye!—.

— ¡Cállate Chou! ¡Ya me vi! ¡Ya me vi!—grito, un feliz Hoji saltando como chapulín.

— ¿Que ves?—.

— ¡Ya me vi como un popstar! Mejor que Miley Cirus ¡No! ¡Como Michael Jackson! ¡Sí! ¡Seré todo un divo!—grito, un feliz Hoji feliz con estrellitas en los ojos...

— ¿Qué? ¿A poco tu cantas?—dijo, Chou sacado de onda.

— ¡Claro que canto y bailo!—dijo, un presumido Hoji.

— ¿Y porque no te hemos oído?—se metió, Hennya.

—Pues ¡Porque mi voz es demasiado bella, para que unos simples mortales la escuchen!—dijo, un creído Hoji.

Se sorprendieron el güerito y el tipo volador.

—Si me disculpan... ¡Iré a ensayar para el casting!—dijo, un presumido Hoji empujando a los dos con la cola.

—Pues yo les diré a los demás ¡A ver si se arma algo!—dijo, un feliz Chou que fue a ver a Sano.

* * *

**En el Chirabeko...**

—Señorita Kaoru ¿Me pasa las bolitas de arroz por favor?—dijo, el bello pelirrojo.

— ¡Toma Ken!—dijo, una lujuriosa Megumi empujando a Kaoru.

—Ho ¡Gracias señorita Megumi!—.

— ¿Y cómo quedaron las bolas de arroz?—dijo, una acosadora doctora.

— ¡Están ricas sus bolas!—dijo, un inocente pelirrojo.

Megumi se sonroja y sonrie malevolamente...

— ¿Qué?—grito, una enojada Kaoru.

—En vez de enojarte...pásame los tacos que le quitamos a Shishio ¡Muero de hambre!—dijo, un goloso Sano.

Kaoru se enoja y le avienta los taquitos a Sano, mientras entra Chou al Chibeko...

—Cabeza de escoba ¿Que te trae por aquí?—dijo, Sano limpiándose la cara.

—Vine a proponerles que… ¡Formemos una banda!—dijo, un feliz Chou.

Todos se sorprenden y escupen sus bebidas.

— ¿Una banda?—.

— ¡Sí! ¡Harán casting de talentos dentro de 15 días en Kyoto!—.

— ¡Hay que entrarle!—grito, una feliz Misao.

—Y el ganador... ¡Será famoso y toda la cosa!—.

— ¡No se diga más! ¡Vamos hacer nuestra banda!—grito, una feliz comadreja.

— ¿Y cómo?—dijo, Kaoru.

—Hay que hacer como un mini casting entre nosotros y el Juppon—dijo, Kenshin.

— ¡Ya está! entonces les digo al Juppon y les aviso a ustedes, para hacer la elección ¡Nos vemos!—.

* * *

**En la base**

Todos estaban reunidos, esperando el aviso de Chou, que rápido llego ¿no?...

— ¡Espero que sea bueno!—dijo, un molesto cieguito.

— ¡Falta el jefecito!—dijo, Hennya.

—A de seguir borracho, digo, cansado por lo de año nuevo...Lo voy a buscar ¡Tu sigue!—dijo, Yumi.

—Pues como les decía...—.

En el cuarto de la momia...

— ¿Estas aquí Shishio?—dijo, una asustada geisha.

—Pásale—.

— ¡Espero que ya no estés hablando con tu amiga la piedra!—dijo, una asustada Yumi.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!—.

— ¿A dónde vas tan perfumado? ¿He?—dijo, una lujuriosa geisha.

—A un picnic—dijo, Shishio empacando comida.

— ¿Con quién?—dijo, una curiosa Yumi.

—Con una mujer—dijo, la momia cerrando las bolsas.

—Y se puede saber... ¿Quién es esa mujer?—grito, una celosa geisha.

—Tu—dijo, un sonriente Shishio, acariciandole la barbilla y saliendo del cuarto.

Yumi se pone roja y lo sigue...

* * *

**Con el Juppon**

— ¿Y cómo formamos la banda?—dijo, Soujirou.

—Pues, haríamos un mini... ¡Señor Shishio!—dijo, Chou al ver a su jefecito.

— ¿Para que haríamos un mini Señor Shishio? —dijo, un confundido Sou.

— ¿A dónde va jefe?—dijo, Hennya.

—A comer con Yumi—dijo, Shishio.

— ¡Huuuu!—murmuran los del Juppon.

—Esto me huele a novio ¿Verdad Usui y Kamy?—.

— ¡No se dé que me hablas!—dijo, un nervioso cieguito.

—Ni al caso tu comentario ¡Fíjate!—se enojo, el gay.

—Es solo una invitación como amigos, claro está—dijo, Shishio que salía de la base con Yumi, separaditos, claro.

— ¡Te lo están bajando!—se burlo, Chou.

— ¡Cállate!—.

Al rato...

Todos los del Aoiya y el Juppon estaban a las afueras de la base, listos para el casting.

—Las primeras en pasar son... ¿Las locas del Aoiya?—grito, Chou que la hacía de jurado con Sanosuke.

Se escuchan aplausos y chiflidos mientras sale Megumi en la batería, Kaoru en la guitarra eléctrica y Misao como vocalista...

* * *

**En el picnic**

La momia y la geisha estaban sentaditos, juntitos...

— ¡Estas bolitas de arroz están sabrosas! ¿Donde la compraste?—dijo, Yumi.

—ha...Yo las hice—dijo, Shishio.

Yumi escupe el arroz a su amorcito.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—grito, una sorprendida geisha.

—¡Si! ¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a burlar?—dijo, un enojado Shishio limpiándose la cara.

— ¡Para nada! Es más... ¡Me parece atractivo!—dijo, una lujuriosa geisha acercándose.

— ¿En serio?—.

—Si...—dijo, Yumi recargándosele.

—Aprovechando que estamos solos...hay algo que…—.

— ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esto tengo que grabarlo!—dijo, una feliz Yumi sacando una cámara de video— ¡Ahora si dime!—.

Shishio la mira feo.

— ¡Bueno sin cámaras! Ya dime—dijo, Yumi tirando el aparato.

—Quiero preguntarte...si tú...quieres...—.

En eso que se escuchan unos gritos, de esos que rompen los tímpanos...

— ¿Ahora qué desmadre hizo el Juppon?—grito, un enojado Shishio que se levanto.

— ¡Porque siempre tiene que arruinarlo algo!—dijo, una enojada Yumi siguiendo a su amorcito.

* * *

**En el casting**

Las locas del Aoiya tocaban Smells like teen spirit de nirvana...

Hello, hello, hello, how low? (x3)

Hello, hello, hello

With the lights out it's less dangerous

Here we are now

Entertain us

I feel stupid and contagious

Here we are now

Entertain us

A mulatto

An albino

— ¡A mosquito! ¡My libido! ¡Yehaaa!—gritaba una loca Misao.

En eso llega la geisha y la momia...

— ¡Cállenla! ¡Parece que la están ahorcando el pescuezo!—grito, un furioso Shishio tapándose las orejas.

— ¡Son un desastre! ¡La loca esta grita como la exorcista y estas dos tocan cada quien por su lado!—dijo, una furiosa geisha.

—¡Ya parenle!—grito, Chou.

—¡La vocalista canta horrible!—rio, Sano.

Las chicas se bajan tristes, menos una furiosa bajita que va corriendo a golpear al jurado.

— ¡Seguridad! ¡Seguridad!—gritan, Sano y Chou que corren a esconderse debajo de una mesita.

En eso sale Iwambo y se lleva cargando a la loca enana.

—Sigue... ¡Zaisuchi!—grito, un espantado Sano bajo la mesita.

Se suben a la tarima los susodichos, Hennya en el teclado, Anji en la batería y Zaisuchi de vocalista...

— ¡Hola a todos! nosotros interpretaremos Rolling in the deep ¡ojala les guste!—grito, un feliz Zaisuchi.

Pero como el micro estaba alto y no se escucho nada, entonces Kenshin le puso un banquito para que se subiera.

— ¡Gracias señor Himura! ¡1, 2, 3!—grito, un feliz Zaisuchi.

Todos les aplauden y chiflan bien alegres, pero mientras más avanza la canción, los aplausos se convierten en abucheos y lamentos...

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally, I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

— ¡We could've had it al!l¡Rolling in the deep!—grito, un súper desafinado Zaisuchi sacando un gallo o varios… mientras Anji tocaba y hacia la cara de ¡ya matenme!

— ¡Como se toca esta cosa!—chillaba de nervios, Hennya.

— ¡Aviéntenle tomates!—grito, un furioso Usui.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Ya!—grito, Chou.

— ¡Están fuera! ¡Solo Anji se queda porque toca genial! —dijo, un feliz Sano.

El monje se pone feliz, tanto que sin querer lanzo el Futae no Kiwami a la batería y todos lo miran feo...

—Creo que iré por otra... ¡No tardo!—dijo, un apenado pelón que salió corriendo.

Al rato...

El monje llega y arma la batería, mientras Chou presenta a los siguientes participantes...

—Ahora... ¡Sigue Kamy y su grupo!—grito, un emocionado Chou.

Se oyen aplausos, chiflidos y piropos cachondos, mientras Anji los apoya en la batería, Iwambo en la guitarra electrica, Usui en el bajo y Kamy de vocalista...

— ¡Esta es para ti mi Shishio! —grito, un emocionadito gay.

**—Hey güera de Alejandra Guzmán—.**

(Hey geisha, versión para Kamy)

Hey geisha,

Como te vuelva a ver de mariposa rondándolo,

Hey geisha,

Ten cuidado porque voy y te armo un escándalo

No te atrevas a insinuarte ni de broma

Te lo advierto punto en boca

O te monto la de Troya

Hey geisha,

Sé que sueñas morder su corazón tierno arándano

Despierta,

Nunca permitiré que vengas aquí a robármelo

Peleando como gata boca arriba

Mientras que me quede vida

Nadie nadie me lo quita

Me siento loca por él

Estoy tan loca por él

Que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor

Me siento loca por él

Loca tan loca por él

Que no me importa poner la carne en el asador

Hey geisha

Ni te acerques porque te corto el pelo

En un dos por tres

Hey geisha,

No me gusta perder

Y si es preciso pelearé

Puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva

Pero mientras tenga vida

Nadie nadie me lo quita

Me siento loca por él

Estoy tan loca por él

Que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor

Me siento loca por él

Loca tan loca por él

¡Que no me importa poner la carne en el asador!

Todos quedan en shock, mientras la momia se desmaya y se cae al pasto...

— ¡Shishio!—grito, una usustada Yumi porque no despertaba su amorcito.

— ¡A un lado! ¡Voy a darle respiracion boca a boca!—dijo, un lujurioso gay.

— ¡No! ¡Ya me siento mejor!—.

— ¡Hey! ¿Quien de ustedes tocaba el bajo?—dijo, Saito saliendo de la nada.

Todos señalan a Usui...

— ¡Lo haces horrible! ¡Asi se hace!—dijo, el lobo tocando el instrumento.

— ¡Wow! ¡Que ritmo!—se sorprendieron todos...

— ¡Necesitamos a un dos guitarristas y un vocalista!¿voluntarios?—dijo, Chou.

—Yo puedo tocar la guitarra clasica y hacerle coro a Kenshin—dijo, Sano.

En eso todos miran a Ken y lo animan a que sea el vocalista...

—Esta bien ¡Acepto!—.

Todos se ponen bien felices y lo abrazan...sobre todo Kaoru.

— ¡Pero falta alguien que toque la guitarra electrica!—dijo, Saito.

— ¡Yo!—dijo, un feliz cieguito.

—Aun lado Usui ¡Haci se toca la guitarra electrica!—dijo, Shishio empujando el cieguito y haciendo un super solo.

Todos se sorprenden, pero mas Yumi.

— ¡Ahora estoy más enamorada de el!—suspiro, un gay.

— ¿Que pasa Usui, jamas has visto a alguien tocar la guitarra? ho, es cierto ¡Eres ciego!—se burlo, la momia.

— ¡No es justo! ¿Porque Shishio se queda con el protagonismo, la geisha y ahora toca la guitarra? ¡Solo falta que sepa cocinar!—grito, un celoso cieguito.

—Tranquilízate Usui...cuenta 1, 2…—dijo, Chou.

— ¡No! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! Shishio y Yumi para aca, para haya, luego Kenshin... ¡No lo soporto!—.

— ¡Bueno, pues quejate con la que escribe este Fic!—dijo, Saíto.

En eso, se va un cieguito mal humurado...pobrecito.

—Oigan ¿Alguien sabe de Fuji?—dijo, un desesperado Zaisuchi.

* * *

**Con Fuji y su novia cubana**

Los dos enamorados gigantes corren por los grandes campos del Japón...

— ¡Pisaron mis cosechas!—se quejo, un anciano.

Se aventaron juntos al mar, cerca de Kyoto...

— ¡Un tsunami! ¡Corran!—gritaban, los asustados japoneses corriendo por doquier.

Fueron a comer ramen al Chibeko...

— ¡Ya no quiero hacer mas comida!—chillaba, un cansado Okina.

Y al final, huian tomados de la mano de los furiosos japoneses...toda una historia de amor.

* * *

**Con Hoji**

El feo administrador ensayaba su hermosa voz, pero el ruido no lo dejaba...

Mientras tanto, la banda tocaba Dream On de Aerosmith.

— ¡Kenshin se ve tan lindo cantando!—dijo, una feliz Kaoru.

—Lastima que el señor Aoshi no esta aqui... ¿Me pregunto que hace?—dijo, una enamorada Misao.

—Tu Aoshi siempre se la pasa sentándote ¡Para mí que ya se entumio!—se burlo, Kamy.

En eso que entra Hoji y desenchufa todo...

— ¿Quien apago el sonido?—grito, Sano.

— ¡Fui yo porque no me dejan ensayar!—grito, un furioso administrador.

— ¡Hoji! ¿Desde cuando te mandas solo? ¿He?—se enojo, Shishio.

—Esque...—.

— ¡Esque nada! ¡Ahora por rezongar vas a traer sándwiches a todos!—.

—Pero...—.

— ¡Ya oiste a mi Shishio! ¡Ve a traer sándwiches pero rapidito!—grito, Kamy.

— ¡Kamatari!—grito, un furioso vendado.

—Si mi amor, digo ¿Shishio?—dijo, un espantado gay.

— ¡Cállate! ¿O quieres que te saque tambien?—se enojo, la momia.

— ¡No! ¡Ya me calmo!—.

Al rato llega Hoji con la comida y se va a ensayar...

— ¡Hola Hoji!—dijo, Hennya.

El administrador lo ve y lo lleva a su cuarto...

— ¿Porque está oscuro?—dijo, un asustado Hennya.

— ¡Tu vas a ayudarme!—dijo, un feliz Hoji.

— ¿Para que?—.

— ¡Para elegir que llevar al casting! ¿Que te parece mi traje de lentejuelas?—dijo, un feliz Hoji prendiendo la luz.

Hannya se queda en shock al ver el ajustado trajesito...

— ¡Vamos! no seas tímido, me veo divino ¿Verdad?—.

— ¿Aja?—.

* * *

**Con la banda**

— ¡Estuvieron ricos los sándwiches!—dijo, un feliz Sano.

En eso suena el reloj de Yumi...

— ¿Y eso?—dijo, Kamy.

—Es hora de mi baño en aguas termales—dijo, un sonriente vendado.

— ¡Espera Shishio! esas vendas... ¡No se cambian solas!—dijo, una lujuriosa Yumi que abrazaba al susodicho.

— ¡Que disfruten del baño!—dijo, un feliz Kenshin.

— ¡No!—grito, una celosa Kamy que corria hacia la parejita, pero Sano la detuvo.

— ¡Cálmate Kamy!—dijo, Kenshin.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Esa geisha se lo esta robando!—.

—A mi me pareció verlo muy cooperativo...—dijo, el luchador.

— ¡Sano! ¡No estas ayudando!—le grito, Kaoru.

— ¿Me oyes geisha? ¡No quiero que le pongas una mano encima! ¡Ese hombre es mío y solo mio!—.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Se las pondre todas!—grito, una feliz Yumi a lo lejos.

— ¿Que?—grito, un furioso gay.

* * *

**Con Yumi y Shishio**

En el cuarto de la momia, se escuchaban muchas risas...

—Pobre Kamy ¡cree que me fui a bañar contigo! ¿Viste su cara de celos?—rio, Yumi tomando sake.

—Y tu todavía diciendo "Espera que las vendas no se cambian solas"—se carcajeo, Shishio que se levanto.

— ¿A donde vas?—dijo, una feliz Yumi que tomaba sake.

—A las aguas termales—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿No quieres que te bañe? —se carcajeo, Yumi.

En eso Shishio se rie y entra al baño...

— ¡En verdad quería que me bañara!—penso, un triste Shishio, pobrecito.

* * *

**15 dias despues**

La gran noche habia llegado y todos los talentos del Japón se inscribían…

— ¿Aqui es?—dijo, Kenshin que llego con Kaoru.

— ¡Valla que esta enorme! —dijo, Sano.

— ¿Que esperabas? ¡Es un estadio! ahora hay que esperar al monje con los boletos—dijo, Saíto.

—Ya estamos inscritos ¡Somos el numero 99!—dijo, Anji.

— ¿Somos los penúltimos?—dijo, un asustado Sano.

— ¿Dónde estabas Misao?—dijo, una asustada Kaoru.

— ¡Reserve asientos en primera fila! por poco me los ganan—dijo, una feliz comadreja.

En eso llega Megumi, Kamy y Yumi...

— ¡Wow! ¡Estan geniales sus camisetas! ¿Donde las compraron?—dijo, un feliz Sano.

— ¡Nosotras las hicimos! ¡Son ustedes!—dijo, una feliz Kamy.

— ¿Los destajadores? ¡Genial! —sonrió, Saíto.

En eso llegan los del Juppon y algunos del Aoiya...

—Yahiko, abuelito ¿Que hacen aqui?—dijo, Misao.

— ¡Venimos a Rockear!—grito, un feliz viejito sacando la lengua.

Todos se quedan en shock y Misao se lleva a su ridículo abuelo...

—Ahora solo tenemos que esperar—dijo, Kenshin que se sentó.

— ¡Hoji! ¿Donde estabas?—se enojo, Shishio al ver al administrador.

— ¡Me fui a inscribir! ¡Voy a cantar en el casting!—grito, un feliz Hoji.

— ¿Tu cantas?—se sorprendieron, todos.

— ¡Y bailo! ¡Y voy por el primer lugar quieran o no!—.

En eso sale un sexy staff pasando a los primeros 25 participantes…

—Al menos la fila ya está avanzando—dijo, Saíto.

— ¡Miren en la tv se ve el casting! —dijo, Soujirou haciendo que todos voltearan…

En eso se ve un gran escenario donde sale un hombre alto, fuerte y con un muy ajustado trajecillo con voz de comentarista…

— ¡Buenas noches damas, caballeros, niños y niñas, mi nombre es Senkaku y bienvenidos sean a este gran show!… ¡JAPÓN TIENE TALENTO! —.

Se escuchan muchos aplausos, gritos y salen luces fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Y para recibir a nuestros jueces…démosle un fuerte aplauso al señor Okubo, Mariah Carey, Luciano Pavarotti y el maestro Hiko Seijuro! —.

— ¿Mariah Carey, Pavarotti, Hiko? —se preguntaron todos.

— ¿Qué Okubo y Senkaku no estaban muertos? —se quejo, Shishio viendo feo a Sou.

—haaa…Pues como decía… ¡Esta Mariah Carey y Pavarotti! —grito, un nervioso Soujirou con un dedo de espuma.

— ¡Miren ya está pasando el primer número! —dijo, Chou.

En la tv se ve a un mago poniendo a una mujer en una caja, le pone cuchillas, pero…

— ¡No se alarmen! En un momento la mujer volverá de una sola pieza…creo—dijo, un nervioso Senkaku.

*se interrumpe la programación*

— ¡Estamos de regreso! Lamentablemente la mujer del acto pasado…murió (tose) pero… ¡tenemos unos semidesnudos chicos bailando break dance y haciendo malabares con fuego!—dijo, Senkaku fingiendo una sonrisa. — ¿Ya puedo dejar de sonreír? —.

— ¡Ya vieron como se mueven esos hombres! —dijo, una feliz Misao.

—No tienen camisa—dijo, una feliz Kaoru.

— ¡Se ven tan sexys! —dijo, una lujuriosa geisha.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron, unos celosos Kenshin y Shishio.

— ¡Kaoru! ¡Estás viendo a otros hombres! ¿Ya viste Ken? —dijo, una acosadora Megumi.

En eso Kaoru y Yumi se encelan…

— ¿Por qué esa cara? Pueden irse con los bailarines, acá Megumi y yo los cuidamos por ustedes—se rió, Kamy que se recargaba de la momia.

Pero los susodichos se zafan de sus acosadoras y huyen…

— ¿Por qué nos desprecian? —.

4 hora después…

Kenshin y Shishio regresan comiendo palomitas…

— ¿Dónde estaban? ¡Ya están nombrando a los últimos 10! —dijo, Saíto.

En eso, sale el sexy staff tapado con una gorra…

— ¡Por aquí por favor! Solo participantes—.

—Bueno, nos vamos a nuestros asientos… ¡Los estaremos apoyando! —dijo, Kaoru dándole un beso a Kenshin.

—Kaoru—le sonrió, el pelirrojo.

— ¡Tonto! cuídate esa mano…—dijo, Megumi.

— ¿estás preocupada por mi? Bueno, nos vemos—dijo, Sano abrazando a la doctora.

—haa…señor Shishio…yo—dijo, una nerviosa Yumi mirando por todos lados.

Rápidamente Shishio la abraza, se va y Yumi se pone roja…

— ¿Y yo qué? ¡Necesito amor, comprensión y ternura! —grito, una triste Misao.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? —dijo, Soujirou abrazando y poniendo roja a la bajita.

— ¡Les echaremos porras! —gritaron, todos a la banda.

Entonces Ken y los demás pasan por los pasillos, camerinos, hasta llegar detrás del escenario. Mientras los demás llegan a sus asientos…

— ¡No puedo creer que estemos cerca de Mariah Carey! ¡Es mi ídolo! ¡Voy a pedirle un autógrafo!—dijo, un feliz Hennya.

Pero los gordos guaruras no lo dejaron, en eso telón se abre y sale Senkaku…

— ¡Ahora recibiremos a unas bellas acróbatas, quienes volaran encima del fuego! ¡Cualquier error podrá ser fatal! ¡Un aplauso para ellas! —dijo, un feliz Senkaku.

Mientras, las acróbatas cruzan por donde está la banda…

— ¡Adiós! ¡No puedo creerlo me dio su número!…—dijo, un lujurioso Sano.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Solo escribió un 5! —dijo, Saíto fumando.

— ¡Tenias que arruinarlo! —se enojo, el luchador.

Mientras Kenshin y Anji eran acosados…

—Señoritas ¡ya tengo pareja! —dijo, un nervioso pelirrojo.

— ¡No debo caer en tentación! ¡Ayúdame mi buda!—dijo, un nervioso Anji.

— ¡Hasta luego! —dijo, una acróbata.

—Estaremos en contacto…—dijo, el Shishio.

— ¡El que no pierde el tiempo aquí es Shishio! hasta anda ligando…sería una lástima que Yumi…—dijo, Saíto.

— ¡Si piensan que la engaño, se equivocan! —.

—Y entonces ¿Por qué te dio su número? ¿He? —dijo, Sano.

— ¡Piensen lo que quieran! Al menos me dan el número completo…— sonrio, Shishio.

—Maldito—se enojo, Sano.

* * *

**Con los demás**

— ¡Casi se cae una! ¿Qué dirá el jurado?—dijo, Kaoru.

El jurado da los resultados:

Okubo 10

Pavarotti 10

Hiko 10

Mariah 8

—Y todos los hombres 10 ¿no? —se quejo, Misao.

En eso salen las acróbatas…

* * *

**En el escenario**

— ¡Ya seguimos nosotros! —dijo, un nervioso Sano.

— ¡Tranquilos! ¡Lo aremos bien! —dijo, Anji que rezaba a buda.

— ¿Somos los destajadores que no? —dijo, Saíto.

—Si ¡Hagamos temblar el escenario! —grito, Shishio.

— ¡Hagamos rock! —grito, Kenshin.

Entonces los destajadores se ponen en sus posiciones mientras Senkaku los presenta...

¡Ahora tenemos a nuestros siguientes participantes! una banda de rock conformada por grandes guerreros. Ellos son "Los destajadores" ¡Que se escuchen los aplausos!

El público aplaude como loco mientras salen fuegos artificiales y Kenshin habla por el micro...

— ¡Hola a todos! Esta noche... tocaremos The flame de Cheap Trick, que va dedicada a alguien muy especial... ¡Esta es para ti Kaoru! y dice así—.

—Kenshin...—suspiro, la kendoka.

— ¡Estúpido estudiante!—sonrió, Hiko.

Las luces se oscurecen y sano empieza a tocar la guitarra acústica, mientras Ken cierra los ojos y toma el micrófono...

Another night slowly closes in

And I feel so lonely

Touching heat freezing on my skin

I pretend You still hold me

I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep

I'm in too far

I'm in way too deep over you

I can't believe you're gone

You were the first You'll be the Last

Wherever you go I'll be with you

Whatever you want I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire

After all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

Watching shadows

Move across the wall

Feels so fright'ning

I wanna run to you I wanna call

But I've been hit by lightning

Just can't stand up

For falling apart

Can't see through this veil across my heart

Over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first

You'll be the last

Wherever you go I'll be with you

Whatever you want I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire

After all the rain

I will be the flame

I will be the flame

I'm going crazy

I'm losing sleep

I'm in way too deep over you

You'll always be the one

You were the first

You'll be the last

Wherever you go I'll be with you

Whatever you want I'll give it to you

Whenever you need someone

To lay your heart and head upon

Remember after the fire

After all the rain

I will be the flame

¡I will be the flame!

Todo el público se levanta y les aplaude como locos, mientras Kenshin ve a Kaoru…

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo, el sexy pelirrojo.

En eso Kaoru y Yumi les iban a gritar a sus amorcitos, pero unas locas fans les ganaron…

— ¡Oigan! ¡El de las vendas y el pelirrojo! ¡Háganos un hijo! —.

En eso voltean unas celosas Kaoru y Yumi…

— ¡Kamatari! ¡Megumi! —.

— ¡No fuimos nosotras! Aunque lo del hijo no sería mala idea…—dijo, Kamy.

— ¿Qué? —.

— ¡Cállense a ver que dice el jurado! —grito, Misao.

— ¡Fui impresionante Himura! 10 —dijo, Okubo.

— ¡Buena interpretación chico! 9—dijo, el Pavarotti.

— ¡Tu voz es Hermosa! ¡Y felicidades a la banda! 10—dijo, una feliz Mariah Carey.

— ¡Los instrumentistas estuvieron geniales! ¡Pero Shishio se la rifa! 10—dijo, Hiko.

— ¡Estamos en primer lugar! —saltaron los emocionados destajadores.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora pasen a sus camerinos para presentar al siguiente número! —dijo, Senkaku.

Los susodichos van a los camerinos…

— ¡Ahora tenemos a nuestro… —.

Pero Hoji jala a Senkaku y le da unas tarjetas para qué lo presente…

—Como decía… ¡Hoy tendremos al maravilloso, talentoso ¿hermoso? Inigualable… ¡Hoji Sadojima! ¡Quien nos deleitara con su maravillosa voz!… ¡Qué no es de este mundo! Apláudanle…—.

— ¡Quiero saber cómo canta! —dijo, un emocionado Chou.

En eso se apagan las luces, se abre el telón y todos se quedan atentos mirando…

Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball

We clawed, we chained, our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

(Se prenden las luces y Hoji aparece guindado de una bola de demolición, con un traje de lentejuelas muy ajustadito…)

I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL

(Hoji se cae con todo y bola, pero sigue "cantando")

— ¡Qué asco! —se quejo, Kaoru.

—Y luego dicen que el más gay soy yo…—dijo, Kamy.

— ¡Mendigo Hoji, nos engaño! ¡Canta mejor Paquita la del barrio! —grito, Chou.

— ¡Mis ojos! —se quejo Yumi.

— ¡Qué bueno que soy ciego! —dijo, Usui.

— ¡Aviéntenle tomates! —grito, Hennya.

Mientras detrás del telón, miraban los destajadores…

— ¡Por buda, mis ojitos! —se quejo, el pelón.

— ¿Oro? ¿Oro? ¿Oro? ¿ORO? —entro en shock, Kenshin.

—Que cosas…—se traumo, Sano.

Mientras Shishio y Saito se están orinando de la risa…pero…

— ¡Esta temblando! —dijo, Soujirou.

En eso la gente mira a todos lados, hasta que se ve a Fuji y a su novia cubana. Pero a los gigantes lo ataca la policía y los japoneses que los venían correteando…

— ¿Qué les pasa déjenlo en paz? —grito, Hiko por el altavoz.

Entonces los dejaron de atacar…

— ¡Fuji vete hacer escándalo a otra parte! ¿Qué no ves que yo soy la estrella? —le grito, Hoji.

La gente lo empieza abuchear…

— ¿Estrella? —se quejo, Okubo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Le estoy hablando a Fuji! —grito, Hiko.

—Algo me dice que es muy especial ¿Qué tal si nos cantas? —dijo, Mariah Carey.

— ¡Tu puedes Fuji! ¡Saca al cantante que llevas dentro!—grito, Hiko.

En eso, todos empiezan a decir su nombre, hasta que el gigante se anima y todos se ponen atentos…

Entonces Fuji canta

Time to say goodbye de sarah brightman

Quando sono sala

sogno all'orrizonte

e mancan le parole

si lo sa che nono ce luce

in una stanza quando manca il sole

si non ci sei tu con me, con me

Su le finestre

monstra a tutti il mio cuore

che hai accesso

chiundi dentro me

la luce che hai incontrato per strada

Time to say goodbye,

paesi che no ho mai

veduto e visssuto con te

adesso si li vivro con te partiro

su navi per mari

che io lo so

no no non essitono piu,

it's time to say goodbye…

Todos se levantan aplaudiendo como locos…

— ¡Tiene un talento impresionante! —dijo, Okubo

— ¡Que voz! —lloraba Mariah Carey.

— ¡Eres un excelente contratenor! ¡Tienes una carrera por delante!—se puso loco el Pavarotti.

—Por votación unánime… ¡Fuji es el ganador del concurso! —grito, un feliz Senkaku.

Y todos le aplaudieron aun mas, le aventaron flores, lo felicitaron mientras Hoji se quedaba solito en el escenario…y le apagaron la luz…

* * *

—**NOTAS—**

¡Por fin! El primer Fic de este año…gracias por leer y ¡feliz año nuevo!

Por cierto:

**Shishiyu:** ¡Gracias! Qué bueno que te guste la pareja de Shishio y Yumi porque es mi favorita también, por eso los menciono mucho Jajaja la verdad todavía tengo muchas sorpresas para esta parejita jejeje sobre todo para Shishio ya luego veras de que trata…

***Entra Soujirou y se dirige a la cámara***

**Hola, esta vez me toca a mi decir lo que paso con Fuji, pues ahorita está de gira con Pavarotti y su novia cubana y el señor Hoji sigue depre porque no fue un popstar, pobrecito. **

**¿Quién será el misterioso y sexy staff?**

**¿Hoji será algún día un popstar?**

**¿El señor Shishio engañara a Yumi?**

**\\(o****_****o)/ (****¡Hasta la próxima!****)**


	5. ¡Vamos a Disneyland!

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes son del gran ¡Nobuhiro Watsuki!

—**NOTA—**

¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Como saben nuestro Fuji se nos fue de gira y Shishio se trae algo con...bueno solo lean.

**Cap. 5**

**¡Vamos a disneyland!**

* * *

En la madrugada la momia salió a escondidas de la base, pero algunos del Juppon lo vieron desde una ventana...

— ¿A donde ira el jefecito a esta —dijo Chou rascándose la cabeza.

—Tal vez a entrenar—sonrió Sou.

—No creo. No se llevo la Katana—dijo Hennya.

Y lo siguieron hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante, y treparon un árbol para vigilarlo...

— ¿A quien espera?—Pregunto Hennya.

— ¡Miren! una mujer se sentó con él, y esta sexy—dijo, Chou que se le caía la baba.

— ¿Quién? ¿Shishio? —se saco de onda Hennya.

— ¡No! ¡La chica! Ni que fuera Kamy…—.

— ¡Esa chica es una de las acróbatas del casting!—Se sorprendió el monje.

Los demás se sacan de onda y ven al pelón.

—Es que cuando fuimos al casting de bandas, Shishio andaba hablando con una chica y le dio un papelito—.

—A lo mejor es una amiga—sonrió Sou.

Chou le da una palmadita en la cabeza al pobre ingenuo.

— ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos!—dijo el güerito.

Y todos entran al restaurante...

— ¡Aja! ¡Lo atrapamos jefecito! ¿ porque no nos dijo que tenía novia?—dijo, Chou.

— ¿Que hacen aquí?—.

—No cambie el tema...es su novia ¿verdad?—dijo el güerito.

—No. Ella es una ¡agente de viajes!—.

—Entonces todo esto ¡Era un viaje sorpresa!—sonrió Sou.

— ¿Es cierto? ¡gracias jefecito!—se emociono Hennya.

— ¿Y a donde vamos?—pregunto el monje.

— ¡Yo quiero ir a disneyland!—dijo Sou.

— ¡Ese paquete incluye un crucero de ida y regreso, comida y total acceso al parque de diversiones!—dijo la chica.

—Entonces...¡Nos vamos a disneyland!—grito un feliz Chou.

— ¿Qué?—se saco de onda Shishio.

— ¡Si! ¡Nos vamos a viajar! ¡Nos vamos a viajar!—Cantaba el Juppon alrededor del espadachín.

Pero el quería ir solo con Yumi, no con ellos...

* * *

**En la base**

Cuando los susodichos regresaron...

— ¡Escuchen! No le digan a Battousai y a su bola de metiches lo del viaje—.

—No se preocupe jefe ¡no lo sabrán!—Sonrió, Chou.

En eso, sale Yumi y los demás de la base.

— ¿Donde estaban?—.

—Es que el Señor Shishio está invitando a todos a ¡disneyland!—grito un feliz Chou.

— ¿Disneyland? ¿A todos?—gritaron Kenshin y Sano que se acercaban.

— ¡Que genial! ¡Iremos a viajar! ¡iremos a viajar!—cantaban Ken y Sano alrededor de Shishio.

— ¡Chou!–.

2 semanas después todos empacaban como locos...

— ¡Apúrense que nos deja el barco!—grito, Hoji que está montado en una carroza.

— ¡Shishio! ¿Ya llevas las vendas?—dijo una nerviosa geisha.

—Si—.

— ¿Ya están todos? —grito, Kamy.

— ¡Ya!—.

— ¡Vámonos!—grito, el güerito.

* * *

**En el muelle**

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y Ken y los demás esperaban al Juppon...

— ¡Señor espere! Faltan nuestros amigos —dijo Kenshin.

— ¡No puedo esperar y sin boletos no suben!—dijo, el capi que subió las escaleras del barco.

— ¿A donde crees que vas gordito?—dijo, Kamy que llego corriendo.

Y todos subieron.

* * *

**En el barco**

—Aquí tienen las llaves de los cuartos, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres ¡Que lo disfruten!—dijo, el capi.

Pero todos salieron corriendo, lo aplastaron y todavía Kamy se quedo parado encima de él.

— ¡Que calamidad! ¿Para donde me voy?—.

— ¡Esta es mía!—dijo, Sano lanzándose a la cama.

— ¡Mía!—dijo, Saíto.

Pero Kenshin y Shishio no alcanzaron camitas y solo había un catre medio roto. Y fueron a la cabina del capitán.

—Oiga capi...Necesitamos 2 camas—.

— ¡Hay un cuarto disponible!—sonrió, el hombre que se dirigía al lugar.

Ken y Shishio lo siguen con todo y maletas mientras el hombre abre la puerta..

— ¡Oiga! ¡Aquí solo hay una cama!—reclamo la momia.

— ¡Es lo único que queda!—.

—No importa ¡compartiremos!—.

— ¡Prefiero dormir en el catre roto que compartir la cama con este!—.

Y Shishio se regreso con los chicos.

5 minutos después...

El susodicho regresa con ken.

— ¿Que paso? ¿No ibas a dormir en el catre?—.

—Si, hasta que llego Kamatari ¡Capaz y me viola dormido!—.

Y la momia dejo sus cosas y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Con las chicas...

—Voy con Kenshin—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡Yo también voy a salir un rato!—la siguió Yumi.

Mientras, la momia fumaba y veía el mar desde la orilla del barco...

—Shishio ¿Que haces a esta hora?—dijo, Yumi.

—Lo mismo digo—.

—pues, a des estresarme ¿Y tu?—.

—solo salí a fumar y apartarme de todos—.

—Ho, entonces me voy—.

— ¡No!—Shishio la agarra del brazo.

Yumi se ilusiona pero la momia la suelta rápido.

—Quise decir que tu...—

En eso aparece Celine Dion cantando My heart will go on con unos músicos.

— ¿Quien los invito? ¡Largo de aquí!—les grito la momia.

—Que amargado—.

—Como decía...—.

* * *

**Con Kaoru y Ken**

Los dos recorrían el barco muy juntitos...

—Kenshin, quiero ver el mar ¿Vamos afuera?—.

—Está bien ¡Vamos!—.

Pero en eso algo golpea el barco y todos se caen o se pegan.

— ¡Mama!—Se espanto Sano al caerse de la cama.

— ¿Estas bien Kaoru?—.

—Si, algo golpeo el barco ¡Vamos a ver!—.

* * *

**Con Yumi y la momia de Guanajuato**

— ¡Haaa!—grito la geisha que se resbalo y cayó encima de Shishio.

— ¿Estas bien?—.

—Mas que bien, digo, estoy bien...—.

En eso llega Ken y Kaoru y se espantan de verlos en una posición muy comprometedora...

— ¡No es lo que parece! —se avergonzó Yumi que se levanto.

—Entonces... ¿Qué paso?—dijo Ken.

—Algo golpeo esta cosa y la señorita Yumi resbalo y cayó encima de mi—dijo Shishio que se fue enojado.

— ¡Que mal pensados son!—se enojo Yumi que también se fue.

—¿?—.

* * *

**Al rato**

Ken entra al cuarto donde estaba Shishio.

—Haaa, bonita noche ¿No?—sonrió Ken que se sentó en la cama—¿Sigues enojado por lo de hace rato?—.

—No—.

— ¿Entonces?—.

— ¡No quiero que duermas aquí!—.

—Pero...—.

—Si quieres quedarte ¡duérmete en el piso!—dijo, Shishio que leía un librito.

—ya veo...¡Ha! ¡Kamatari!—grito Ken.

— ¿Donde?—grito, Shishio que se hizo bolita.

Kenshin se burlo y se acostó en la cama bien feliz...

— ¡Battousai!—.

— ¿Y este libro?—dijo un curioso Ken que lo tomo y salió corriendo.

— ¡Dámelo!—.

—Como conquistar al Japón en 3 pasos, paso 1 quémese, paso 2 busque una organización que sea vencida por mujeres y niños (tiene que incluir un gay), paso 3 búsquese a una...—.

Pero Shishio le pego y le quito el libro.

— ¡Ahí muere! Hasta mañana...—dijo, un adolorido Ken.

—Hasta mañana—sonrió Shishio que veía una foto de Yumi dentro del libro.

* * *

**En la mañana**

Un dormido Kenshin estaba muy abrazadito de la momia.

— ¡Te amo Kaoru! ¡Dame un besito!—.

Y ken le daba besos a la oreja de Shishio sin saberlo...

— ¡Yumi no hagas eso! —sonreía un dormido vendado.

— ¡Kaoru hueles a carne quemada pero aun así te quiero!—dijo, Ken que daba besos el cuello de la momia.

— ¡Ho! ¡Si Yumi! Me encanta que hagas eso...—sonrió Shishio.

Pero Sou toca la puerta y despierta a los dos hombrecillos, que vieron que estaban abrazados

— ¡Haaa!—.

— ¿Que tratas de hacer Battousai?—grito Shishio que se levanto rápido de la cama.

— ¡Nada!¡Nada!—.

— ¿Porque tengo baba en el cuello?—.

— ¡Ho! Este...pues —Ken se puso rojo.

— ¿Que fue ese Ho? ¡Dime que es!—grito un histérico Shishio que lo zangoloteaba.

— ¡Es que soñaba que besaba a Kaoru! —se avergonzó el bajito.

— ¿Qué? Yo pensé que era...—.

— ¿Quien?—.

El vendado se pone nervioso y empieza a sudar mucho...

— ¿Por qué tan nervioso? O es que Shishio tiene ¿un amorío?…—.

— ¡Battousai!—Lo correteo la momia.

— ¡Oro! ¡Auxilio!—

Sou abre la puerta...

— ¡Hola señor Shishio y Himura! Pase porque...—.

— ¡Shishio está loco y me quiere matar!—grito Ken que salió corriendo.

— ¿Que paso?—Dijo Sou.

Shishio lo mira feo y le cierra la puerta en la cara.

* * *

**Con los demás...**

— ¡Bajen todos! ¡Llegamos!—dijo, el capi por el parlante.

Entonces todos bajaban del barco, mientras la momia bajaba a escondidas pero…

— ¡Señor Shishio!—dijo, Yumi.

Y el susodicho no quería verla después de tener esos sueños lujuriosos y la escenita con ken…

— ¿Que le pasara? —se pregunto Yumi.

— ¿y como llegamos a disneyland?—dijo, Hennya.

—En esa carreta—dijo, Shishio.

—Pero no vamos a caber todos—dijo, Chou.

—Porque solo iré con Soujirou y Yumi, ustedes caminaran—sonrió, Shishio que se fue en la carreta.

Los demás se quedan viendo entre si...

2 horas después...

— ¡Llegamos!—Dijo, Sou.

—Estuvo excelente el recorrido ¿por donde irán los demás?—dijo, una feliz Yumi.

* * *

**Con los demás**

— ¡Ya no puedo caminar! —dijo Hoji que se desmayo.

— ¡Déjenmelo a mí!—dijo Kamy que se paró a medio camino y enseño su pierna.

En eso se para unas carretas.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?—dijo el señor.

—Estamos cansados y me preguntaba si...nos lleva a disneyland—dijo el lujurioso gay.

Los hombres aceptan y se los llevan a todos.

Otras 2 horas después...

Llegaron los demás.

— ¡Gracias primor!—dijo Kamy que le dio un beso en el cachete al señor.

— ¡A ti linda!—.

—Por cierto...¡Soy hombre! —salió corriendo el gay.

— ¿Qué?—Se infarto el señor.

* * *

**En el parque de diversiones**

— ¡Bienvenidos a Disneyland amiguitos! —dijo una botarga de Mickey.

— ¡Cállate y déjanos pasar!—dijo, un molesto Shishio.

— ¿porque estas enojado amiguito?—Dijo Mickey que le tallo la cabeza al susodicho.

— ¡No me toques!—.

Y que se le abalanza a Mickey.

— ¡Seguridad!—.

En eso unos polis lo detienen mientras los demás pasan...

— ¡Suéltenme!—.

— ¡Está prohibido entrar con Katanas y golpear al ratón! —dijo, un poli.

— ¿Porque se pone unos guantes?—Dijo, la momia.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos que no traiga más armas y... ¡Lo vamos a revisar todito!—dijo, el oficial de sexo dudoso.

—¡!—.

10 minutos después...

— ¡Jamás me sentí tan manoseado!—dijo, un triste Shishio que se recargo de Yumi.

— ¡Ya paso!—lo consoló la geisha.

— ¡Señor se le olvido las orejitas de Mickey Mouse! Damos unas por cada visita—dijo, el poli que se las dio a Shishio y salió corriendo (las orejitas).

— ¡Mira Ken! ¡Es goofy! Tomémonos una foto—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¡No! ¡Las fotos te roban el alma!—Se espanto, Sano.

—¡Digan Whisky!—dijo, Zaitsuchi.

—¡Whisky!—.

Pero Sano salió asustado...

— ¡Shishio tómame una foto con Pluto!—.

Pero el Pluto miraba mucho a Yumi y nuestro espadachín se puso celoso.

— ¿Yumi me tomas una foto con Pluto?—.

—SI. Esta cámara no funciona...—.

A lo lejos Shishio persigue a Pluto con una maquina aplanadora, lo golpea y lo mete a un tambo de basura.

— ¡Ya funciona!—Grito Yumi—¿Y Pluto?—.

—Quien sabe—.

* * *

**Con Anji e Iwambo**

Los dos hacían fila en un puesto de comida.

— ¿Que desean?—.

—Yo quiero: 2 hot dogs, 4 hamburguesas extra grandes, 8 banderillas con queso, 5 hot cakes , 2 pizzas familiares y 1 alita de pollo—dijo, Iwambo.

—Y yo lo mismo con 2 refrescos extra grandes ,que sean light por favor. Estamos cuidando la figura—dijo Anji. (Y eso que la cuidaba)

* * *

**Con Kamy, Megumi y Misao...**

Las tres se metieron a una casita de lectura de tarot...

— ¡Al fin llegan las estaba esperando!—dijo, la arrugada mujer.

—Que adivina—dijo, una sarcástica Megumi.

—No me crees, pues veamos si le gustas a Sanosuke—.

La doctora se sorprende y se pone atenta.

— ¡No que no! ¡Veamos que te dice la bola mágica!—.

— ¿Qué dice?—.

—Primero lo primero, 10 dólares—.

Megumi se enoja y le da el dinero.

—Bien, aquí se ve que le gustas—.

— ¿Eso es todo?—.

—Dígame a mi—grito, una desesperada Misao.

—Tendrás un enamorado, que no es Aoshi—.

— ¿Qué?—Se desilusiono la bajita.

— ¿Y yo?—Grito, Kamy.

—Tu eres caso perdido, al no le gustan los…—.

— ¿Y qué?—Se enojo Kamy.

—Solo búscate otro ¡Es un amor imposible!—.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Yo solo quiero al Señor Shishio! Debe haber algo para conquistarlo, brujería, 7 machos, un amarre ¡Algo!—.

— ¡Seguridad!—.

Y los polis las sacaron...

—Ese tal Shishio jamás le hará caso porque…¡Rayos! ¡Se me están quemando los frijoles!—.

* * *

**Con Sou, Hoji y Chou.**

Los tres se montaron a las sillas voladoras.

— ¡Que divertido!—Gritaron de emoción Chou y Sou.

— ¡Ha! ¡Paren esta cosa!—Grito un asustado Hoji.

— ¡Quiere llorar! ¡quiere llorar!—Se reía Chou.

— ¡Me voy a morir! Mama…—.

* * *

**Con Usui y Saíto**

Concursaban para ganarse unas chelas, pero tenían que darle a un tiro al blanco.

—Deme 3 dardos—dijo, el ciego.

Usui apunta pero no le da a nada y Saíto se burla.

—A esta si le doy—.

Apunta y vuelve a fallar.

— ¡Mi abuelita tiene mejor puntería!—Se burlo, Shishio que venía con Yumi.

—Makoto... ¡Esta si no la fallo!—.

Usui le tiro a la momia a propósito pero este se agacho y le dio al trasero de una viejita...

— ¡Fíjate! ¿Eres ciego o que?—se enojo, la anciana.

— ¡Lo soy! —.

Usui sale corriendo y la viejita le avienta un dardo.

— ¡Señora aquí tiene más!—la persiguió Saíto.

En eso se acerca Sou.

—Señor Shishio ¿Me regala un boleto para ganarme un peluche?—.

—Toma—.

— ¡Gracias!—.

Sou llega a la tiendita y le dan una escopeta con 3 tiros, pero se disparo sola.

— ¡Todavía no apuntaba!— se quejo, Sou.

—lo siento pero...—.

—Pero ¿Qué? Usted altero la escopeta ¡Ahora dele el premio o lo mando al infierno!—dijo, Shishio.

— ¡Aquí tienes tu peluche de Mickey!—Dijo, el señor que se orino del susto.

—Me sorprendes Shishio—.

—No es nada, además se lo debía—dijo, al recordar que Sou le tomo una foto a Yumi semidesnuda (la que guarda en el libro).

* * *

**Con Kenshin y Kaoru**

Ambos, juntitos pasaban por el túnel del amor...

—Esto es tan romántico—se sonrojo, Kaoru.

—Qué bueno que te guste—sonrió, Ken.

Kaoru se le recarga del hombro y el pelirrojo la abraza.

—Oyes Kaoru, estaba pensando si tu y yo…podemos ser novios—.

— ¡Ya era hora.—.

— ¿Qué?—.

—que… ¡si quiero ser tu novia!—.

Pero se va la luz...

— ¡Nos quedamos a oscuras!—dijo Ken que prendió una velita.

— ¿Porque me ves así Kaoru?—.

— ¡Vas a ser mío!—.

— ¿Qué?—Se espanto el pelirrojo.

—Digo, que hace frio—.

Tenía frio en verano, que raro.

* * *

**Al rato...**

— ¡Hola! ¿A donde van?—Dijo, Yumi.

Kaoru la jala y le dice que la acompañe.

—Este...Nosotras vamos al baño y vamos a tardar mucho, adelántense, nos vemos luego—dijo, Kaoru que se fue con Yumi.

— ¿Qué quiso decir?—dijo, Ken.

—Que van hablar de temas femeninos y no quieren que nos metamos—dijo, Shishio.

— ¿Como sabes eso?—.

—Este...Voy al baño—dijo, la momia que salió corriendo...

— ¿Desde cuando todos van al baño?—.

* * *

**Con Kaoru y Yumi**

— ¿Qué pasa?—Dijo, Yumi.

— ¡Ken y yo somos novios!—.

—Felicidades…—.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz?—.

—Sí, pero...—.

—la momia ¿Verdad?—.

—Si ¿Oye? ¡No le digas así!—.

— ¡Mira! Una lectura de tarot ¡Vamos!—Kaoru jalo a Yumi.

En eso la adivinadora estaba comiendo unos tacos, pero al ver a las chicas se espanto y casi se atraganta...

— ¿Que quieren?—dijo, la vieja.

—Queremos saber si...—.

—Si el señor Shishio está enamorado de mi—dijo, Yumi.

—Ya veo—.

La señora se sienta y empieza a decir conjuros raros, a gritar como loca, a sacar espuma de la boca...

— ¡Deje de jugar y diga algo!—Se quejo la geisha.

— ¡Bueno ya! Veo a tres hombres: el primero es un vendado musculoso, el otro es un ciego y el último...—.

—El ciego es Usui, ni al caso, pero ¿quien es el ultimo?—dijo, Yumi.

—Solo sé que esta sexy, pues él y la momia se enfrentaran y solo uno ganara—.

En eso entran unos hombrecillos de blanco.

— ¿Otra vez aquí señora? ¿Cuantas veces tenemos que regresarla al manicomio?—.

Y los enfermeros que se llevaron a la loquita...

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Solo uno ganara! ¡Solo uno!—.

Kaoru y Yumi se le quedan viendo y mejor se van.

— ¡Ya relájate! ¡Mira una tienda de peluches!—dijo, Kaoru.

— ¿Y?—.

—Puedes hacer uno de ya sabes quién…—dijo, una feliz Kendoka.

Y ya saben de quien hizo un peluche. Cuando acabaron, Yumi guardo el muñeco en su Kimono y se reunió con los demás...

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—dijo, un sudado Sano.

— ¡Subamos a la montaña rusa!—Grito, Chou.

— ¡Vamos! —.

Y todos se formaron en parejas...

— ¡No quiero subirme!—Lloraba Hoji.

— ¡No temas que buda te guardara!—Dijo, el monje.

—Agárrese señor Kamatari—dijo, Sou.

—Lo aria si fueras mi Shishio—.

— ¿Listo escoba?—.

— ¡Mas que tu cabeza de pollo!—.

—tranquila Misao—dijo, Megumi.

—Me tuvo que tocar con el ¡obeso de Iwambo!—se quejo, Usui.

— ¡Y a mí el ciego!—Hablo el gordo.

Usui se espanto y mejor se sentó con Saíto.

Mientras Kaoru y Yumi se sentaron con sus amorcitos, Zaitsuchi y Yahiko no pudieron subirse por enanos...

— ¿No puedo subir por un centímetro?—se quejo Yahiko.

— ¿Como piensa que crezca? ¡Si estoy viejo!—Se enojo, Zaitsuchi.

—Pues tome chocomilk , danonino o póngase unos tacones mínimo ¿no?…—Dijo, el poli.

— ¡Que se los ponga su abuela!—.

Entonces el carrito empezó a subir y a subir mientras todos gritaban felices, menos Hoji.

— ¡Me va dar! ¡Me voy a morir de un paro cardiaco!—Gritaba y se zangoloteaba Hoji.

—Tranquilo, ya te dije que buda te guardara—.

— ¿Ha si? ¡Dile a tu buda que nos salve de eso!—Grito, Hoji al ver lo empinado de la montaña.

—Sabes, olvida lo del buda...¡Grita como jamás habías gritado en tu vida! ¡Haaa!—.

Y el carrito empezó a girar a 360 grados...

— ¡Si esta fuerte!—dijo, Saíto.

— ¡Señor Aoshi!—.

— ¡Que miedo! ¡Señor Shishio!—grito, el gay.

— ¡Señor Kamy me está ahorcando!—grito Sou.

— ¡Kenshin tengo miedo!—.

— ¡Yo también!—.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Me voy a morir!—Se infarto Hoji.

— ¡Mi buda!—.

— ¡Abrázame Shishio!—grito Yumi.

Pero vio que el susodicho está bien mareado...

— ¿Shishio que tienes?—.

Siento que voy a...—

Y la momia vomita...

— ¡Cuidado con el vomito!—Gritaron todos al esquivarlo, excepto Usui por ciego.

— ¡Qué asco!—grito el cieguito.

— ¡El señor Shishio se desmayo!—grito una asustada geisha.

Y para rematar al quedar de cabeza la montaña dejo de funcionar...

— ¡Auxilio!—.

— ¡En un momento lo repararemos! ¡mantengan la calma!—dijeron los técnicos.

Pero la geisha se espanto, al ver que se destrababa el asiento de su amorcito. Los demás lo notan e intentan ayudar.

— ¡No puedo zafarme de esta cosa!—grito Ken.

Pero el asiento se destraba y se cae...

— ¡Shishio!—.

_Continuara..._

* * *

—**NOTA—**

Hola y gracias por leer, como vieron nuestro Ken ya tiene romance con Kaoru (sus fans se van a llorar).

También la que tendrá amorío será Misao, a ver quien resulta ser ¿Se pondrá celoso Aoshi? Él ni en cuenta…

Y Shishio que le pasa de todo, hasta le andaban haciendo yaoi sin darse cuenta al pobre (risas). Pero no paso nada.

**¿Cómo será la relación de Ken y Kaoru?**

**¿Algún día Zaitsuchi y Yahiko subirán a una montaña rusa?**

**¿Iwambo y Anji dejaran de ser tragones?**

**¿Shishio será salvado por buda y sobrevivirá? **(esta vez correrá sangre)

Todo esto en el próximo fic…

**\\(°u^)/ (****¡Hasta la próxima!****)**


	6. ¡Mi enfermero esta loco!

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes a excepción de Joe son del gran ¡Nobuhiro Watsuki!

**Notas:** ¡Hola! y disculpas por no actualizar, ahora si no he tenido tiempecito, pero acá andamos otra vez con ¡mas locuras¡ así que tráiganse las palomitas, acomoden sus traseros y disfruten de este loco fic!…

**Cap. 6**

**¡Mi enfermero está loco!**

* * *

**2 meses después**

Los del Juppon andaban nerviosos y fuera del cuarto de Shishio, esperando el veredicto del doctor Gensai...

— ¡Doc! ¿Como esta?—.

Y zangolotearon al pobre anciano.

—No responde... ¡hay que desconectarlo!— dijo nervioso.

Todos entran y se ponen a llorar a más no poder, excepto Usui que brincaba de felicidad, ¡por fin se desharía de la momia!

— ¡No! ¡Mátenme a mi, pero no a mi Shishio!—lloro el gay con los mocos de fuera.

— ¡Terminemos con esto!—dijo el Gensai a punto de desconectarlo del respirador.

— ¡Noooo!—.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Shishio se muere! —.

Y cuando el doc. Lo iba a desconectar, que revive.

— ¡Miren! ¡Está vivo!—lloro de alegría Hoji.

*lo siguiente pasa en cámara lenta*

— ¡Señor Shishio!—gritan y corren a abrazarlo como locos.

— ¡Noooo! ¡Haaa!—el pobre se hace bolita.

*¡Pow!*

Todos acaban madreados y tirados...

— ¿Todos están bien?—grito un despeinado Chou.

— ¡Señor Shi...!—grito Yumi al verlo tirado de panza y aplastado por las nachas de Iwambo.

El gordito rápido se para.

—Creo que lo noqueamos...—se asusto Sou.

Y todos lo levantan y lo ponen en la camilla, mientras que Gensai sale corriendo y dejando su maletín.

* * *

**Al ratito...**

El susodicho despierta y Hoji le cuentan todo el rollo que paso en Disneyland...

— ¡No puedo creer que golpeara a Mickey!—se quejo Chou.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Que lo agarrara a besos? ¿He?—.

— ¡Es Mickey Mouse! ¡Yo lo veía de chiquito! ¡Me arruino mi infancia!—le salieron lagrimitas.

— ¡Al menos no lo encontraron muerto dentro de un bote de basura! pobre Pluto—dijo una triste Yumi.

Shishio se hace el desentendido... (Si leyeron el cap. pasado sabrán de qué hablo)

—Aquí están las pomadas que me dio el doctor, me dijo que te las aplicara en...—.

— ¡Ni en tus mas cochinos sueños , Kamatari!—la geisha le arrebato los frasquitos.

— ¡Hablaba de la espalda! ¡Mal pensada!.—se los volvió a quitar.

—Como decía...necesita a alguien que lo ayude a rehabilitarse de las piernas—dijo Hoji.

— ¿Pero quién?— dijo Shishio.

A Kamy le brillan los ojos.

—Yo creo que sería conveniente, que lo cuide una mujer...—dijo Yumi como insinuando que fuese ella.

—No hace falta, porque traje a... ¡Joe!—sonrió Chou.

Y que entra una sexy enfermera poniendo a la mayoría a babear.

— ¡Hasta a Usui se le quito lo ciego!—se rio Chou.

— ¡Oye!—.

— ¿Ella es Joe?—dijo Shishio.

—No, es el tipo de atrás—.

En eso entra un alto, robusto, algo calvo y muy velludo enfermero, además que tenía un tic en el ojo.

— ¡Enfermero Joe reportándose al servicio! hola, naci en medio de la guerra, quede huérfano, estoy en unión libre, se cocinar, soy vegetariano e intolerante a la lactosa y soy alérgico a los gatos.

— ¿Es broma verdad?—Shishio se le queda viendo con cara de ¡WTF!

* * *

**Al otro día**

Soujirou salió hacia el bosque para recoger opio para la momia.

— ¡Qué suerte! he encontrado opio ¿Ho? ¿Que fue eso?—.

Se asoma curioso, por unos arbustos y ve a una pequeña ninja que entrenaba.

— ¡Es muy buena!—murmuro.

— ¿Quien esta allí?—grito Misao al lanzar unas cuchillas.

—¡!—.

Al pobre le prensa la ropa con las armas...

— ¿Quién eres y para quien trabajas?—se acerco furiosa.

— ¡Soy Soujirou seta! —sonrió y alzo los brazos.

— ¡Eres del Juppon! ¿El loco de Shishio te mando verdad?—lo amenazaba con un cuchillo.

— ¡El no me ha mandado! ¡Vengo en paz! solo recogía opio—dijo con su carita inocente.

Misao lo ve sacada de onda, ¿como un simpático jovencito pudiera ser drogadicto?

— ¡Oye! ¿Me puedes bajar? —hablo bajito.

* * *

**En la noche**

Shishio estaba en la camilla y viendo la Tv, (es que el Juppon si esta actualizado) mientras el peludo enfermero entro como si nada.

— ¿Qué te pasa, porque entras sin mi permiso?—lo miro feo.

— ¡Hay, mil disculpas! pero ya es hora de dormir—.

— ¿Y?—lo miro despectivo.

—Tiene que descansar—le apago la tele muy relax.

— ¡Tu no vas a venir a darme ordenes!—le arrebato el control.

— ¡El Juppon me está pagando para que sea su enfermero! y necesito ese dinero para mantener a mis 24 hijos ¡Así que se duerme o se duerme!—dijo muy digno.

—En primera, ese es mi dinero y ¿Para qué tienes tantos hijos?...—.

El necio paciente le valió y volvió a prender la tv...

— ¿Con que no va a dormir?—dijo al meter su mano a un bolsillo.

Y que saca un aparatito y lo electrocuta.

— ¡Haaaa!—.

— ¿No que no?—salió sonriente el velludo enfermero.

* * *

**Al otro día **

Nuestro electrocutado Shishio, despertó y entra la geisha a dejar la ropa.

— ¿Yumi, has visto al enfermero?—dijo al tallarse un ojo.

—Salió esta mañana con una canastita ¿Por?—.

—Nada. ¿Y ya regreso Soujirou?—.

—No—.

* * *

**En el bosque**

El chico seta seguía en el árbol...

—Ya amaneció y yo sigo aquí...—dijo entumido.

Y que el traje se le rompe y cae al pasto.

— ¡Por fin!—.

Pero para su desgracia... quedo en calzoncitos de trapo.

— ¡Haaa!—grito al verse.

Entonces agarro sus ropas rotas para medio cubrirse y se fue a la base...

* * *

**En la base**

Nuestro Sou corría cauteloso para no ser visto...

— ¡Valla! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? No me había dado cuenta, que ya eras todo ¡un hombre!—salió un gay de los arbustos.

— ¡Se-eee-ñoor Ka-mama-tari!—corrió avergonzado.

Pero Kamy veía una revista para gays, no a Sou.

El acosado tenkken corrió a su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, o eso pensó, resulta que entro al de Shishio.

El hittokiri se le queda viendo con cara de ¿WTF?

— ¿Traes el opio?—.

—Si—dijo al dárselo.

Shishio estaba prendiendo su pipa japonesa, y viéndolo como diciendo ¿Qué haces parado en calzones? ¡Ya vete!

Y en eso entra el peludo Joe con una mesita con comida.

— ¡Traje caldito para el enfermi...!—paro de hablar al ver a Shishio fumar y a Sou en calzoncitos, eso parecía una escena de Yaoi.

— ¿Interrumpo en algo?—dijo incomodo.

—No, Soujirou ya se iba—dijo despectivo.

Y que se va.

—Bueno...pues aquí le traigo su caldito de pollo—sonrió.

— ¿Yo no voy a comer eso?—se burlo a la vez que fumaba.

Joe le quita la pipa.

— ¡Me fui corriendo al mercado por las verduras y el pollo! ¡Cuando regrese se me rompió la canasta y tuve que recoger las cosas! ¡Además que puse todo mi esfuerzo sudor y lagrimas para preparar este caldo! ¿Y no se lo va a comer?—.grito histérico.

—Eso no me interesa ¡No me comeré eso!—le quito la pipa.

Y que saca el aparatito electrocutador.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—.

—Se va a comer el caldito ¡porque se le come!—sonrió sicopáticamente.

—¡!—.

Joe sale triunfante y jalando la mesita, a la vez que entra Yumi.

— ¡Yumi! —grito algo desesperado.

— ¿Que pasa Shishio?—.

— ¡Ese enfermero es una pesadilla!—.

— ¿Joe? pero si es un pan de Dios, no es para tanto, estas muy alterado—dijo al sentarse en la esquina de la camilla.

— ¿Pan de Dios? ¡Ese tipo está loco! me obligo a comer su caldo, que estaba rico por cierto...pero, además parece que también es gay...—.

— ¿Gay dices? ¡Entonces si es para tanto!—se paró de golpe.

—Ahora parece que la alterada es otra—sonrió y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Alterada dice? ¿Qué insinúa?—dijo algo nerviosa.

Shishio aun cruzado de brazos la mira con esos ojos asesinos, que él solo tiene.

—Por favor, no oculte lo inevitable, usted esta...—

Y que los interrumpe Hoji.

— ¡Señor Shishio! ¡Señor!—.

— ¿Qué pasa?—.

— ¡La cocina, pared, pintada, Joe!—decía sin aliento.

— ¡Habla claro!—dijo Yumi.

—Nuestro ex- peludo enfermero, dejo un mensaje con aerosol por las paredes de la cocina, antes de irse...—.

Yumi y Hoji llevan al hitokiri en silla de ruedas.

— ¿Pero qué?—dijo Yumi.

— ¡Ese desgraciado! ¡acababa de pintar esa pared!—dijo furioso Shishio.

—disculpe, pero usted no la pinto, fue Zaitsuchi—dijo Hennya.

—Y como el pobre esta pequeño, le tomo semanas en acabarlo—sonrió Chou.

—Dice: Joe el enfermero x Makoto Shishio ¡Forever!—dijo Sou.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes con los gays! —se rio Usui.

— ¡Cállate que a ti ni te hace caso un burro!—sonrió Kamy.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos jefecito, digo, Señor Shishio?—dijo un apenado Hennya.

— ¡Encuéntrenlo y tráiganme su homosexual trasero!—grito furioso.

—Eso se escucho feo...—murmuro Chou.

— ¡Tráiganlo vivo o muerto!—.

— ¡Esta bien!— grita el Juppon.

Pero un güerito se detiene.

— ¿Y si mejor vamos al festival del Chile y allí buscamos a Joe?—.

—Está bien, solo porque estoy aburrido de estar en esa camilla...—dijo molesto.

— ¡Sí!—.

* * *

**En el festival**

Estaba lleno de gente, puestos y había competencias de tragones y de caballos...

— ¡Cuanta comida! ¡Estoy hambriento!—le brillaron los ojitos a Sano.

— ¿Cuando no?—dijo una molesta Megumi.

—Tranquilos chicos, este si será un día tranquilo ¿Verdad Kenshin?—sonrió Kaoru pero su sonrisa se fue al verlo en puesto de comida.

— ¡Battousai Himura!—grito histérica.

El pelirrojo llega feliz con un globito.

— ¿Vieron? ¡Ese hombre se comió 45 hot dogs en 2 minutos!—.

— ¡Yo aquí hablando sola! ¿Mientras tú te vas a observar a los obesos?—le grito.

—Pero, te compre este globo—hizo pucheros.

—Creo que a alguien le deben una disculpa...—murmuro Sano.

Kaoru agacha la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, ¡no paso nada!—le sonrió a la kendoka.

—Ese hombre es ¡un pan de Dios!—le salió una lagrimita a Megumi.

— ¡Cabeza de pollo!—.

— ¿Quien dijo eso?—.

Y vio a la escoba (Chou).

— ¿Que hacen aquí?—dijo Sano,

—A divertirnos y a buscar un loco homosexual suelto—sonrió.

— ¿Otro?—dijo Misao que llego con un algodón de azúcar.

—Si—.

— ¿Y Shishio?—dijo Kenshin.

Chou le dijo y Kenshin fue a buscarlo.

—Hola—.

El invalido lo miro con cara de ¿Que quieres?

—Siento lo del accidente y lo del barco...—.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!—.

— ¿Quieres caminar, digo platicar?—.

—Muy gracioso y no. —

—Me entere lo del enfermero y los chicos y yo queremos ver cómo ayudarte—.

Shishio lo ve como diciendo ¿Es una broma?

—No necesito tu ayuda ¡hasta nunca!—dijo al mover la silla de ruedas o eso intentaba...

— ¿Te ayudo?—.

El orgulloso hitokiri acepto de mala gana y Kenshin lo jalaba, a la vez que discutían para capturar al prófugo sexual.

Y que se les une Sano.

— ¿Que ves?—dijo Shishio molesto.

— ¡Invalido!—se rio Sano.

—Muy gracioso...—.

— ¿Dime, que se siente no caminar?—siguió riéndose.

— ¿Que se siente cuando una mujer te da un 5 como su número telefónico?—sonrió Shishio.

— ¡Agárrame Kenshin, que lo voy a matar!—.

El pelirrojo lo detenía mientras Shishio se reía.

En eso se escucha por un parlante lo siguiente: ¡Acérquense que la carrera de caballos ya va a comenzar!

— ¿Ya oíste Ken? —.

— ¡Pues vamos!—corrió con Sano.

—Si claro, dejen al paralitico...—

Los 2 hombrecillos regresan y se lo llevan, pero tenían que subir por una loma...

—Esto es vergonzoso...—se quejo Shishio al ser cargado por Ken.

— ¡Al fin llegamos!—sonrió Sano al poner la silla en el piso.

Ken sienta Shishio en la sillita, mientras el inválido se acomoda en la misma.

—Ya no hay asientos—dijo Sano.

— ¡A la cuenta de ¡UNO! ¡DOS!—.

—No importa, estamos cerquita de la carrera—sonrió Kenshin al recargarse de la silla...

Shishio siente que se está moviendo...

— ¡TRES!—.

— ¡Pow!

— ¡Haaaaaaa!—.

— ¡Y allá van!—.

— ¡Sí!—grito Sano emocionado.

El pelirrojo se percata de la desaparición del inválido.

— ¿Donde está Shishio?—grito espantado.

— ¡Mira la pantalla!—señalo Sano.

Hablan unos comentaristas...

— ¡Parece que tenemos a otro competidor! ¡Un extraño vendado en silla de ruedas! ¡Que a pesar de su discapacidad quiere correr!—dijo el gordo comentarista.

— ¡Este es un ejemplo de vida!—lloraba el otro comentarista.

El Juppon se queda pasmado.

Ken y Sano se montan en un caballo a rescatarlo.

— ¡Parece que tenemos a otros competidores!—.

Los susodichos pasaban a los demás corredores...

— ¿Battousai?—los miro un espantado Shishio.

— ¡Ya casi!—grito Kenshin al querer tomar la silla.

— ¡Apúrate Ken!—grito Sano.

— ¡Se me atoro la mano!—se espanto el pelirrojo.

Kenshin se empieza ser arrastrado por la silla, Sano lo agarra de los pies, pero también se lo lleva.

— ¡Para esta cosa!—grito Ken.

— ¡Auch!¡Ay!—se quejo Sano al golpearse con las piedras.

Shishio intenta tomar las ruedas, pero por la fricción se le queman las manos.

— ¡Haaa! ¡Me quemo!—grito con las manos incendiadas.

— ¡Aquí vamos a morir!—lloraba Sano.

— ¡Esto es peor que rápidos y furiosos reto Tokio!—grito Ken.

— ¡Dirás reto Kyoto!—agrego Shishio.

En eso voltean y ven ¿Una rampa?

— ¡Noooo!—gritaron los tres en cámara lenta.

Y que vuelan con todo y silla en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡Keeenshin!—grito Sano.

— ¡Saaaanooo!—grito Kenshin.

Shishio solo volaba como mariposa hacia… ¿un lago?

— ¡Pow!—.

— ¡Parece que pesque algo!—grito un emocionado Chou.

— ¡Tira fuerte que tengo hambre!—se quejo Usui.

Y que saca a Shishio del trasero con el anzuelo...

— ¡Hola jefe!—dijo un apenado güerito.

— ¡Que pescado tan feo! ha, es Shishio...—rio el cieguito.

— ¡Bájame!—.

* * *

**Con Ken y Sano**

Cayeron en un bosque cercano.

— ¿Quien esta allí?—dijo Ken.

Y que aparece un hombrecillo con mirada psicópata, que saca cloroformo y duerme a los dos.

—Kenshi...—murmuro Sano antes de desmayarse.

Mientras nuestro mojado Shishio, apenas si caminaba de regreso a la loma, pero tenia que pasar por el bosque.

— ¿Que es ese ruido?—.

En eso un dardo le da a Shishio haciéndolo caer al pasto...

* * *

**Con los demás**

Siguen sentados en las gradas, después de la carrera...

— ¡No veo a Kenshin!—dijo Kaoru.

—Ni al cabeza de chorlito...—se levanto Megumi.

—Tampoco el Señor Shishio...—dijo Sou.

Viene Chou y Anji.

—Hablamos con los corredores y dicen...—.

—Que no los han visto—agrego Anji.

Y que se van a buscarlos, hasta llegar al bosque...

— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!—grito Kamy,

— ¿Los encontraste?—gritaron.

—Encontré una vendita, sin duda ¡es de mi Shishio!—dijo el gay.

— ¿Y cómo sabes?—se enojo Yumi.

— ¡Porque huele a su olorcito de carnita quemada!—sonrió Kamy al tallarse la vendita en la cara.

Todos lo ven raro.

— ¡Encontré un cabello de Kenshin!—grito Kaoru.

— ¡Y la cinta de Sano!—dijo Megumi.

— ¡Y yo un trapo!—grito Hoji al olerlo.

Pero que se desmayo.

— ¡Hoji te dije que dejaras la dieta de la luna!—se quejo Chou

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esto es cloroformo!—dijo Megumi.

—Pero que...—pregunto Sou.

—Es un adormecedor—dijo Anji.

—Entonces ¿Alguien los secuestro?—gritaron Kaoru, Kamy y Yumi.

—Así parece...—dijo Anji.

— ¿Pero quién?—se preguntaron.

* * *

**En un oscuro Sótano...**

Los amarrados susodichos despertaban.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—dijo Sano.

— ¿Que paso?—bostezo Kenshin.

— ¿Quien nos trajo aquí?—dijo Shishio.

— ¡Hola! ¡Veo que ya despertaron!—sonrió un hombrecillo con voz lujuriosa.

Y se prenden unas luces rojas.

— ¡Joe!—se sorprendió Shishio.

Los otros susodichos no saben quién es, pero también se espantan...

* * *

**Nota: Dios mío ya tenía rato que no escribía algo, por razones de la escuela y un grupito que me acabo de meter donde nos preparamos para una tocada xD pero bueno…**

**Como vimos Soujirou andaba de exhibicionista XD y Chou le consiguió un enfermero a Shishio, pero resulto ser gay y mucho peor que Kamatari… **

¿Soujirou seguirá de exhibicionista?

**¿Kaoru dejara de maltratar a Kenshin?**

¿El Juppon y los del Aoiya encontraran a los secuestrados?

**¿Qué les hará nuestro "prófugo sexual" al cabeza de pollo, al bello y sexy pelirrojo y a nuestro quemado espadachín, de orígenes aun desconocidos?**

***entra Shishio furioso***

— **¿Por qué de orígenes desconocidos? ¿Qué insinúas? —.**

—**Eres una momia y ¡las momias son egipcias!** —.

**El susodicho se acerca muy amenazante…**

— **Ya shishio ¡comete un Snickers! ¿Mejor?** —.

— **¡No! —**

— **¡seguridad! —.**

**/(°`~`°)/ \\(`°~°)/ (****¡Hasta la próxima!****)**


	7. ¡Juppon al rescate!

Rurouni Kenshin® y sus personajes son del gran ¡Nobuhiro Watsuki!

**Notas: ¡**Hola de nuevo! Ya vine otra vez a molestar y a subir locura y media, así que siéntate y relájate, porque esto…

**¡Continúa!**

**Cap 7: ¡Juppon al rescate!**

* * *

En eso se voltea la silla y aparece el hombrecillo sentado, mirándolos lujuriosamente y acariciando un gatito blanco y rechoncho.

— ¿Porque nos trajiste aquí?—grito un enojado Sano.

— ¿Eres el prófugo sexual?—dijo un asustado Kenshin.

— ¿No se supone que eres alérgico a los gatos?—dijo Shishio.

— ¡Hay! ¡No puedo responder sus preguntas al mismo tiempo! En primera, los traje porque...últimamente me he sentido muy solito y necesito la compañía de tres fuertes hombres que me protejan, que me consientan, que me...—.

— ¡Si, Si! ¡Ya te entendí!—lo paro Sano.

— ¡Segunda! Lo de prófugo sexual... ¡Se oye muy feo! y solo soy alérgico a los gatos siameses ¡Nada más! ¿Ok?—.

— ¡Tu dijiste que tenias hijos! entonces porque nos...—dijo Shishio.

— ¡Ha! es que… así les digo a mis mininos, este es copito—sonrió Joe al mostrar a su gato y los demás que tenia.

Los amarrados empiezan a murmurarse…

— ¡Este tipo está loco!—se quejo Kenshin.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—se desespero Sano.

—Síganme la corriente...—les murmuro Shishio.

— ¿Que están diciendo?—dijo al sospechar de sus prisioneros.

—Dime Joe, ¿Que podemos hacer para que nos dejes ir?—trato de negociar Shishio.

El feliz acosador, empieza a dar vueltecitas en la silla mientras planeaba algo…

— ¿QUE? ¿Te has vuelto loco?—murmuro un exaltado Sano.

— ¡Tranquilo Sanosuke! Shishio sabe lo que hace—.

—Claro está—el vendado afirmo y cruzo los brazos.

—Por algo a sobrevivido a Kamatari—sonrió Kenshin.

—Claro es... ¿QUE? ¡Battousai!—se enojo la momia.

— ¿Van a pelear o me van a escuchar?—se molesto Joe.

Todos se quedan calladitos...

—Vamos a jugar a... ¡Verdad o prenda!—sonrió Joe dando palmaditas.

— ¿QUE?—.

* * *

**Con los demás**

Después buscar en el bosque, decidieron ir a la comisaria a pedir ayuda a un profesional: El cabecilla de la tercera tropa del Grupo shinsen el ¡GRAN!…

— ¡Cállate! ¡No nos dejas trabajar! —grito el lobo a Chou.

— disculpa… —.

—Bien, entonces…desaparecieron los tres. ¿Alguna idea de quién podría habérselos llevado? —pregunto Saíto.

—Seguro Sano no le pago a alguien y se desquitaron…—dijo Kaoru.

— ¿Y Himura y el loco ese? —dijo Misao.

— ¿A quién le dices loco enana? ¡Más respeto para el señor Shishio!—se ofendió Kamy.

— Ahora que recuerdo… ¡El enfermero! —Hoji pelo los ojos. (Pd: Que los abrió mucho)

—No puede ser…—entro en shock Yumi.

* * *

**Con los secuestrados**

Esperaban con temor a su acosador, quien fue a buscar algo… ¡nada bueno para ellos!

— ¡Ya vine! ¿Me extrañaron? —les sonrió, como si fuera normal que te secuestraran.

Sano lo miro con cara de ¡Ya acaba con nuestro sufrimiento!

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo un asustado Kenshin.

— ¡Es un detector de mentiras! ¿Para qué? Pues como jugaremos a verdad o prenda, y si uno de ustedes miente…este lindo aparatito los electrocutara, o si quieren pueden quitarse una prenda y no tendrán que ser ¡interrogados o electrocutados! Yo que ustedes, escojo la prenda…—los miro lujuriosamente.

Los tres se murmuran.

— ¡Ni loco me desnudo frente a este tipo! —se enojo Sano.

— ¡Tranquilos! responderemos las preguntas, no creo que sean para tanto…—sonrió Shishio.

En eso Joe les conecta al aparatito más rápido que la técnica" shukuchi".

—Shishio, tu dijiste que cuando te quemaron…fue en casi todo el cuerpo, dime ¿Cuál fue la parte que no se quemo? —Joe lo miro lujuriosamente.

— ¡Retiro lo dicho!—se voltio rápidamente mientras Sano disfrutaba de su sufrimiento.

— ¡ELECTROCUTADO! —grito al encender el aparatito.

— ¡Haaaaaaa! —.

* * *

**Con el Juppon y los del Aoiya**

Fueron con Saíto a la escena del crimen, donde ya estaban los investigadores policiacos.

— ¡Señor Fujita! ¡Señor! ¡Encontramos esto! —dijo un poli.

Saíto miro las pistas mientras el oficial le explicaba.

— ¡Este papel muestra las huellas de nuestro criminal! —.

— ¿Qué dice aquí? Veamos…es un recibo de un sex shop—alzo la ceja el lobo.

— ¡Hay dios! —se desmayo Kamy.

—Sin duda… ¡Es Joe! —afirmo el espantado Juppon.

* * *

**Con los prisioneros**

Nuestro Shishio aparece tirado el piso y todo quemadito, más que de costumbre, hasta le salía humo al pobre. Mientras, Ken y Sano corren en círculos para no ser atrapados por Joe, al parecer le quitaron el aparatito…

— ¡ME QUEMO! —gritaba Shishio, quien se revocaba del dolor.

— ¡No nos atrapas! —se burlo Sano.

Pero Joe correo al lado contrario y los agarro. Que patético .xD

— ¡Ya no sirve el aparatito! —se enojo el enfermero.

Ken y Sano se alegran, pero la felicidad no les dura mucho, porque Joe saca una grabadora y pone en alto volumen y a toda potencia:

"**Sexy and i know it" **de lmfao.

— ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡ "Sexy and I know it"! —grito un emocionado enfermero que movía el bote.

Sano y Ken se voltean a ver en Shock.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Sientan la música! ¡Hasta Shishio está bailando! —dijo al bailar o lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

— ¡No está bailando! ¡Se está revolcando del dolor! —grito un preocupado Kenshin al verlo en llamas.

—¡!—.

*Se pierde la señal*

_(Al parecer Shishio se estaba incendiando y en lo que nuestros técnicos lo apagan con los extintores, pasaremos a la escena donde se encuentra Saíto con los demás). _

* * *

**Con el Juppon**

Después de descubrir al criminal, el Juppon pegaba anuncios, ofreciendo recompensa para dar con el paradero de Joe.

— ¡Saíto! ¿Alguna noticia? —se acerco Aoshi. (Al fin aparece este hombre)

—Nuestros contactos encontraron los últimos lugares que visito, una farmacia donde, seguro consiguió el cloroformo—dijo al fumar.

—Pero eso no nos dice ¡donde esta! —se desespero Kaoru.

—El dueño del lugar, dijo que Joe traía un caballo, solo así pudo llevárselos en tan poco tiempo—afirmo el lobo.

* * *

**En el sótano de Joe**

*se recupera la señal*

_(Después de apagar a Shishio, los técnicos y camarógrafos volvían a sus lugares)_

— ¿Estás bien Shishio? —pregunto el director.

El susodicho levanta el pulgar.

—Bien, ¡Rodemos! ¡Cámara, a…! ¿Dónde están Ken y Sano? —grito enojado el dire.

Los susodichos comían botanas y jugaban Mahjong, pero nuestro hombre les quito las frituras y el jueguito, los regaño y los mando a escena.

— ¡CÁMARA, ACCIÓN! —.

—Bien, como ninguno de ustedes quiere cooperar, tendré que tomar medidas ¡DRASTICAS! —Joe grito y pelo lo los ojos mientras acariciaba a su gato.

— ¿Nos vas a poner a bailar? —grito un Sano asustado.

—No—.

— ¿Nos vas a electrocutar? —dijo Kenshin.

— ¡Tampoco!—sonrió al poner un video y reproducirlo.

— ¿Qué estas poniendo? —se molesto Shishio.

Y que se escucha "**In the navy**" de villaje people, en eso Joe saca una pistola y los amenaza…

— ¡Si no bailan los mato! —.

— ¡Dijiste que no íbamos a bailar! —se enojo Sano.

—Mentí—le sonrió y le cerró el ojo.

El pobre Kenshin empieza a mover su sexy cuerpo…

—Y ustedes ¿Qué esperan? ¡A mover esas nalguitas! —les dio tiros cerca de los pies.

— ¡Esto es indignante! —grito un furioso Shishio.

Y los tres empiezan a bailar…o algo así.

* * *

**Con los demás**

Regresaron al bosque…

— ¡Señor Fujita! ¡Encontramos huellas de cascos de caballo! —se acerco un poli.

Saíto y los demás van ver.

—Son las de nuestro hombre, y se dirigen hacia allá—.

— ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos! —corrió el lobo de mibu.

Y el Juppon lo sigue…

* * *

**Con los prisioneros**

— ¡Bailan bien! ¡Pero no es suficiente! Ahora quiero que se quiten la ropa, pero antes… ¡luces! —sonrió Joe que saco una esfera disco y los siguió amenazando con la pistola.

Los tres se ven entre sí.

— ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Quiero ver sus las prendas volar! —grito emocionado, abriendo una botella de champagne y reproduciendo a alto volumen "**Champagne Showers"** también de Lmfao.

Y el pobre Kenshin se empieza a quitar muy, pero muy lentamente su Haori.

— ¡Mucha ropa! ¿He? ¿Por qué no bailas Sanosuke? —dijo Joe.

— ¡Soy el único que está amarrado! —se zangoloteo.

* * *

**Con el Juppon**

Corrían hacia un rio…

— ¡aquí se acaban las huellas! —opino Hoji.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? Juraría que es "Champagne Showers" —dijo Kamy bailando.

— ¡Viene de allá! —grito Yumi.

— ¡Eso es! Debió cruzar el rio ¡En marcha! —grito Saíto.

* * *

**Con los torturados**

Nuestro Ken se encontraba ya sin camisa, mostrando su cuerpecito muy bien proporcionado. Sano también estaba ya sin camisa igual de sexy que Ken, y Shishio…pues el parecía más hermano de Mummra- el inmortal, pero sin capa.

— ¡Camisetas mojadas! —grito Joe bañándolos de Champagne.

— ¡Tarado! ¡Esto tiene alcohol! —grito un adolorido Shishio que no se recuperaba de las quemaduras y ahora menos.

— ¡Ups! —.

* * *

**Con los demás**

—Aquí se oye el escándalo pero… ¡no hay nada! —Hoji entro en pánico.

—Yo lo escucho dentro de la tierra—dijo Chou.

— ¡Miren hay una puerta oculta en las hojas! —sonrió Soujirou.

— ¡Buen trabajo! ¡Gatotsu! —Grito al abrir la puerta —entremos, no hagan ruido o lo pondremos en alerta…—.

* * *

**Con el loco sexual**

Miraba muy lujuriosamente a sus prisioneros…pues como no, ya estaban en bóxer los pobres…

— ¡No me gusta esa sonrisa! ¿Qué planeas? —se enojo Shishio.

Joe volvió a poner "Sexy and i know it" y los miro aun más raro.

—Quiero que se quiten… ¡los bóxers! —dijo con una voz sexosa y les sonrió enfermizamente.

— ¡Así ya no juego! —se asusto Kenshin, que estaba en bóxers rojos, algo ajustaditos.

El pobre Sano solo chillaba del coraje, pues había enseñado su bóxer de corazoncitos y eso ya era mucho.

Shishio se aguantaba las ganas de matarlo, ese hombrecillo había conseguido ver al peor asesino en bóxer negros también algo ajustado y… ¡bueno! eso era imperdonable, pero no podía hacerle nada, ese Joe era más rápido que el" shukuchi" de Soujirou.

— ¡Se los quitan o los mato! —les grito.

Los tres bajaban las manos muy lentamente, para quitarse la ultima prenda que les quedaba, mirándose con cara de ¡Nadie tiene porque enterarse!

Mientras Joe esperaba ansiosamente el momento de ver a sus prisioneros, como dios los trajo al mundo.

—1, 2…—contaban los tres.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —.

— ¡3! —.

— ¡SIIII! —.

— ¡GATOTSU! —.

La puerta se derriba y se llena todo de polvo.

— ¡Arriba las manos! —grito la policía al entrar.

Los susodichos se quedan alivianados, por poquito y se desnudan.

En eso Joe corre como loco a encerrarse en un cuarto.

— ¡Ven acá! —derribo la puerta un sonriente lobo.

El hombrecillo se arrincona en la esquina y llora todo privado.

—Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Saíto lo amenazaba con la Katana y le jalaba el poco cabello que tenia.

— ¡No me mates! ¡No me mates! —lloraba desconsolado.

— ¿Quién te mando? —.

—No sé de-de que-que me-me está-tas hablando…—.

— ¡Mientes! —lo azoto contra la pared.

— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Me mando alguien! Pero lo hice por mis gatos, pero no puedo decirlo…—.

— ¿No vas a hablar? De acuerdo, entonces ¡MUERE! —sonrió malévolamente.

— ¡No espera! ¡Yo! El conocía a… —.

En eso se escucho la hoja tajante de Saito, quien había impregnado las paredes con la sangre de ese hombre, bueno, de ese gay…

—Me gustaría quien está detrás de esto…Ahora se ha vuelto un misterio, que estoy dispuesto a resolver—sonrió y salió de aquel cuarto.

**2 mese después…**

Nuestros Kenshin, Sano y Shishio recibieron terapia psicológica y regresaron a casa, quienes se preguntaban quién estaba detrás de su secuestro…

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTA: ¡Hola que tal! Espero que se la hayan pasado suave con este fic y si no, pues llorare, no, no es cierto. XD si quieres poner una crítica constructiva o un review será bien recibido. :D**

**Como vieron Saíto le dio su merecido al loco sexual de Joe, se lo merecía por tratar que se desnudaran.**

**Y nuestros acosados recibieron terapia psicológica, pobrecitos, bueno Shishio ya está acostumbrado Jejeje XD**

_**Solo queda saber…**_

**¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?**

**¿Por qué sano tenia bóxers de corazoncitos?**

**¿Por qué los gays siguen tanto a Shishio?**

* * *

_**Shishio: ¡estoy harto que me persigan los homosexuales!**_

_**Yo: ¿y yo qué culpa tengo de que les gustes?**_

_**Shishio: ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE SEGUIR LOS GAYS?**_

_**Yo: ¡Es que es gracioso! :3 **_

**:D (****¡Hasta la próxima!****)**


	8. ¡A la playa!

**Cap. 8 **

**¡A la Playa!**

**Nota**: ¡Hola! ¿ como les va?, espero que bien, pues volvemos con más locuras y espero subir más caps más seguido, como verán me cambie el Nick de "patata kawaii" a "Little Samurai", el Nick pasado me lo sugirieron, porque no tenía ni idea de cuál, pero ahora elegí este y haber que pasa; pues solo me queda decir, que disfruten de este cap y cualquier comentario o critica me la hagan saber. :)

* * *

Después de la terapia psicológica…

**En el monte hiei**

El Juppon se escondió y apagaron las luces, para celebrar el regreso de Shishio con pastel y toda la cosa, pero en eso se abre la puerta...

— ¡Sorpresa!—.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Que considerados al celebrar mi operación de los ojos!—lloraba Usui.

— ¡A quién le importa!—.

Lo empujo Kamy.

— ¡Apaguen las luces! alguien viene—se escondió Yumi.

*Se abre la puerta*

— ¡Sorpresa!—.

Le dispararon espanta suegras y un feliz Chou le puso un gorrito a Shishio...

—Sople las velitas—sonrió Hoji con un pastel, que parecía popo.

— ¡Ahora no!—se quitó el sombrerito y se sentó a fumar.

La geisha corre a servirle vino.

— ¿Esta bien señor?—se preocupó Hoji.

— ¿Acaso me ves bien?—.

—Yo si te veo ¡Y muy bien!—pelo los ojos un lujurioso gay.

La momia mejor lo ignora.

—Saíto dijo que hallaría al culpable detrás del secuestro, mientras siga prófugo no estaré tranquilo...—.

— ¡Yo tengo la cura! qué le parece si... ¿le traigo a las masajistas de la otra vez? , para que le quiten lo estresado —sonrió Chou.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que las masajistas de la otra vez?—pregunto incomoda Yumi.

Shishio, Chou y Hoji se miran entre sí, como escondiendo algo perverso...

—Emmm... ¿Alguien quiere pastel? —Hoji sonrió más falso que los del "Pri" en elecciones.

—Señor, lo que necesita ¡Son unas vacaciones! —agrego Sou.

— ¡Tiene razón el chico seta! ¡Le faltan vacaciones para que se le quite los ojos rojos de marihuano digo, de desvelado!—dijo Chou.

—Así son mis ojos...—se enojó.

— ¿Que esperamos? ¡Vamos a la playa!—grito un feliz tenken.

Al rato, el Juppon hacia las maletas...

— ¿Cual traje de baño me queda Kamy? el negro o el rojo—dijo Yumi.

— ¡Yo digo que Ninguno!—se burló el gay.

Yumi la mira feo.

—Me voy a poner este traje de baño negro. Mmm...¿Qué tal si me pongo una tanguita o solo una hojita como Eva? ¿Crees que le guste a mi Shishio?—se sonrojo Kamy.

Yumi con cara de "Te voy a matar desgraciado"

— ¡Ya vámonos!—grito Zaitsuchi.

El Juppon corría como ganado y como andaban a las prisas y el otro esta pequeño, no lo vieron y lo pisaron.

— ¡Haaaaaaaay!—.

Pobre Zaitsuchi, lo dejaron aplastado como tortilla…

— ¡Vamos a la playa! ¡Ho, ho, hoo! ¡A comer papaya! ¡Ho, ho hoo!—cantaba el Juppon.

* * *

**1 hora después...**

— ¡En el mar la vida es más sabrosa! ¡En el mar todo es felicidad!—.

— ¡En el mar...!—.

— ¡Ya cállense! —se enojó la momia.

Y todos se quedan calladitos…

— ¡Hey cabeza de escoba! ¡Monje!—.

— ¡Soujiro!—.

— ¡Kamatari!—.

— ¡Lo que faltaba, Battousai y su bola de desadaptados!...—se quejó Shishio al verlos acercarse.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?—sonrió Kenshin que traía bermudas rojas con franja negra a los lados.

— ¡Bien!—sonrió Sou.

—Hasta que aparecieron...—se quejó la momia.

Sanosuke se acerca furioso.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡Lo voy a...!—.

— ¡Tranquilo Sano!—lo jalo Kenshin sonriendo.

Ambos bandos se juntan, menos Shishio y Usui, quienes coinciden en agarrar un bloqueador solar...

— ¡Yo lo tome primero! Además... ¿Para qué lo quieres si ya estas quemado?—sonrió Usui.

— ¿Y tú para que usas lentes de sol si estas ciego?—se desquito.

— ¡Quítense, habrán paso! ¡Hola! ¿Como esta?—llego Kamy en traje de baño provocativo.

—Bien, hasta que llegaste —se enojó el ciego.

— ¡Le hablo a Shishio, no a ti cegatón!—.

— ¡Yo me voy, quédate con el bloqueador!—Usui se enojó.

Y los dejo en un ambiente muy tenso sobre todo para Shishio…

—Oiga, si quiere... ¡Yo le puedo untar el bloqueador!—le coqueteo el gay.

—No, yo puedo solo. Gracias—respondió lo más sereno posible.

— ¡Vamos! Es bueno aceptar de vez en cuando ¡una mano amiga!—le arrebato la crema lujuriosamente.

—No hace falta ¡De verdad!—sonrió forzoso quitándole el bote.

Pero el gay quería llenarlo de bloqueador y Shishio no se dejaba, hasta que acabaron forcejeando casi, casi tirados en la arena.

— ¿Pero que esta...?—dijo Yumi al acercarse.

Y que la embarran de crema.

— ¡Mi Kimono! ¡Kamatari!—.

El gay sale corriendo y Yumi lo corretea…

— ¡Auxilio! —grito el gay.

Y que lo agarra de los pelos.

El espadachín intenta calmar a la geisha pero termina noqueado.

— ¡Shishio! —soltó a Kamy y corrió por su amorcito.

El gay huye a gatas.

—Disculpa ¿Lo lastime?—.

—¡No! claro esta...—dijo sarcástico al tallarse la quijada.

Pero la geisha seguía lamentándose por su kimono manchado.

— ¡Quedo arruinado! Lo guardare en una bolsa para lavarlo después—.

Y se quitó el Kimono quedando en traje de baño algo provocativo sobre todo para el vendado, que disimuladamente observo el delineado cuerpo de su compañera.

—Shishio, ¿podrías quitarme la crema que me cayó en la espalda? Es que no me alcanzo—se sentó en cuclillas.

— ¿He? Sí, claro—disimulo muy bien.

Y le empezó a quitar la crema, cuando…

— ¡Cuidado!—grito Kenshin.

Pero Shishio estaba tan distraído, que no escucho y le dieron un balonazo en la cara.

Kenshin huye con la pelota.

—Battousai...—.

* * *

**Con las chicas…**

— ¡Ya nos hacían falta vacaciones!—sonrió Kaoru bebiendo de un coco.

—Si... ¿Y qué tal Kenshin?—dijo Megumi soplándose con un abanico.

—Tú no te rindes ¿verdad?—se enojó y se quitó los lentes mirándola fijamente.

—Lo hice de buena manera, además ya no quiero nada con Ken—se ofendió la doctora.

— ¿No? Entonces con... ¡haaa! ¡Ya se quien!—señalo a Sano y guiño los ojitos.

— ¿El Cabeza de pollo? ¿Cómo crees?—.

Y que llega Misao, tomando piña colada y viendo a Kaoru haciendo muequitas.

— ¿Que hacen?—se sentó.

— ¡Hablamos de hombres! y ya que estamos en eso...¿Cuánto te le avientas a Aoshi?—sonrió Kaoru.

La chaparrita se ahoga con su bebida...

— ¿QUE?—.

—Quiso decir ¿Cuándo te le declaras? ¡A ver si te fijas Kaoru!—la regaño Megumi.

—No lo sé—se sonrojo y miro a su amorcito.

De tanto insistirle as chicas terminan animándola y va hacia Aoshi...

— ¿puedo?—.

El solo asienta.

— ¿Quieres helado?—le sonríe.

—No gracias. —.

— ¿Quieres ir a nadar?—.

—No sé nadar—.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo te enseño!—le tomo la mano para levantarlo.

—No, ahora no—se desprendió de ella y agacho la mirada.

—Creo que quieres estar solo, cualquier cosa me hablas ¿vale?—le sonrió.

Y volvió a asentar tan frio como siempre. Pobres, ni cómo ayudarlos, y para se nos quite lo tristón, ¡nos vamos con el Juppon! donde Hoji se bronceaba.

— ¿Puedo jugar vóley?—sonrió Hoji quitándose unos lentes bien chacas. Feos pues.

Todos voltean y se empiezan a reir del bañador apretado de Hoji, que parecia abejita y aparte se le salia la panza.

—¿De que se ríen?—.

—De tu traje ridículo ¿De que mas?—sonrió Shishio tomando sake.

—¿Mi traje? ¿Pero que tiene?—se sintio.

—Pasa, ¡que se te sale tu asquerosa panza peluda! ¡al menos depilate cabrón!—se enojo.

El pobrecito se fue a llorar.

—Señor, juntamos leña para hacer la comida, pero no tenemos con que prenderla—se acerco Anji.

— ¿Y?—respondio harto.

—Usted podría encenderla... ¡ya sabe! usando su calor corporal, ¡antes de que Iwambo se coma a Chou porque cree que es comida!—dijo un histérico Hennya.

Se ve al güerito huir del gordo hambriento.

— ¿Me vieron cara de cerillo o qué?—se enojó el vendado.

—Pues... ¿Nos ayudara?—dijo Hoji.

—Ya que...—.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Le diremos a Himura para que empiece a pescar!—voló Hennya.

* * *

**2 hora después...**

— ¡No sacamos nada! —se tallaba la barriga Sano.

—Ken, la momia ya prendió la fogata—.

—Lo sé...—empezaba a desanimarse.

— ¡Atrape algo sano!—.

— ¡No lo sueltes!—sonrió el luchador.

— ¡Es enorme!—se alegró el bajito al tirar de la red.

Y cerca de ahí nadaba Yahiko...

— ¡Salte del agua!—grito Kaoru y Tsubame.

— ¡Ya voy! —se enojó.

—Yahiko, dice Kaoru que...—.

— ¡Ya escuche!—dijo a punto de salir.

Y que algo lo arrastra al mar.

— ¡HAY! —.

— ¡Yahiko!—gritaron las chicas.

Y todos empiezan a tirar salvavidas como locos.

— ¡Ahora!—grito Sano al ayudar a Kenshin con la caña.

—¡Lo tenemos!—gritaron los del Juppon al ver que Yahiko se tomo del salvavidas..

—¡Arrástrenlo a la orilla!—gritaron Kaoru y Tsubame.

Y todos empiezan a jalar.

—¡Jala como hombre Ken, como hombre no como niña!—gritaba Sano.

—¡Es muy grande el pescado!—gritaba Ken.

Y que el Juppon lo jalan y Yahiko sale volando.

— ¡Lo tenemos! ¿Ha?¿Unos calzones?—se sacó de onda ken y Sano.

Y que Yahiko cae en la arena, y todo mariado se pone de pie.

— ¡Esta desnudo!—grito Kaoru que soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Haaaaa!—se tapó mientras Tsubame se sonrojaba y se tapaba los ojos.

—¡Hay dios! ¡Creo que ya se de quien son!—sospecho Kenshin al ver el show.

— ¡Y tanto por un mugroso calzón!—se enojó Sano tirándolos con desprecio.

* * *

**Al rato**

Unos tristes pescadores regresan a la playa...

— ¿Cuantos atraparon?—gritaron todos.

—Ninguno—dijeron tristes.

— ¿Y ahora que comemos?—se preocupó Chou.

—Esto es supervivencia, el fuerte vive el débil muere—dijo Shishio.

—Y eso significa que...—dijo Usui.

—Nos comemos al niño—señalo a Yahiko.

— ¿Porque a mí?—se quejó y se escondió detrás de Kaoru.

— ¿Himura vas a dejar que el caníbal de las vendas se lo coma?—se espantó Misao.

—No es la primera vez que lo hace...a mí me mordió—dijo al mostrar la herida.

Todos ven a Shishio con cara de **"no me comas",** excepto Kamy al parecer le gusto que su amorcito resultara caníbal…

— ¡No había desayunado ese día!—se excuso la momia.

— Bueno ¡Ya! ¿Qué vamos a comer? ¡Tengo hambre!—grito Sano.

En eso ven a un señor vendiendo pescado, así que fueron a comprarle…

— ¿Ya se le acabo?—se quejó un hambriento Kenshin.

—Sí, solo me quedan charales—dijo el vendedor con acento costeño.

— ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Shishio.

—Son pescados chiquititos mi momia—sonrió el señor.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—se enojó el espadachín.

— ¡No le haga caso! ¡Llevaremos 10 bolsas!—sonrió Ken que detenía al vendado.

Después de comprar, regresaron con los demás para cocinar los charales a la leña.

* * *

**Luego de cocerlos...**

—Mmm, ¡Anji tiene sazón!—sonrió Yumi.

— ¡Deberías de cocinar más seguido! Ese Hoji guisa horrible—se quejo Shishio.

— ¡Lo estoy escuchando!—se enojó el administrador.

—Por eso lo dije—.

Mientras, Kaoru y Kenshin se daban de comer mutuamente, cosa que entristeció a Misao...

—Ya no tengo pescaditos...—se acercó Misao para que Aoshi le diera.

— ¡Toma! —sonrió Soujiro.

—Gracias—se sacó de onda. ¿Cómo el enemigo le invitaba de comer?

* * *

**Al atardecer...**

— ¡Huevo podrido el que no se meta al agua!—grito Sanosuke.

Y todos van corriendo excepto Shishio...

— ¡Señor métase, el agua esta genial!—sonrió Chou.

— ¡No!—leía una revista de play boy o quién sabe.

Yumi se le acerca.

—Shishio ¿Porque no vas al agua?—.

—No traigo vendas de repuesto...—.

— ¡Te las puedes quitar y poner cuando salgas!—trato de animarlo.

—No—se enojo y se tapo la cara con la revista.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—.

Tras tanto insistirle, el susodicho acepta y se va a quitar las vendas y a cambiarse...

— ¿Me pregunto cómo será?—pensó una lujuriosa geisha.

—Ya estoy afuera...—salió con bermudas negras con una franja blanca.

En eso voltea bien ilusionada la mujer, escaneando con la mirada el cuerpo del susodicho.

— ¿Y bien?—pregunto el quemado.

—Yo si te como...—murmuro algo distraída.

— ¿Que?—se saco de onda.

—Que… ¿Porque no te quitaste las vendas de la cara?—.

—...—.

* * *

**En el agua**

Yumi corre a meterse a nadar.

— ¡El señor Shishio siempre si se va a meter al agua!—se alegró el Juppon.

En eso, Kamy voltea en cámara lenta, y se le agrandan los ojos al ver a su amorcito.

—Señor Shi-shi...—tartamudeo y lo miro como si fuera un modelo (jajaja xD)

—Kamy, kam ¡KAMATARI!—le grito Chou.

El pobrecito se espanta...

—Sí que te trae loca...—sonrió la escoba.

* * *

**Después de nadar**

— ¿Qué tal si jugamos futbol playero? ¡Nos dividiremos en 2 equipos!—propuso Sano.

Y todos les gustó la idea.

—Mmm...Elijo a Sano, Aoshi y Anji—dijo Ken.

— ¡Soujiro, Chou y Usui! ustedes serán de mi equipo ¡el de los fuertes! —sonrió un confiado Shishio.

Y todos se pusieron en posiciones, mientras las porristas daban ánimos desde una barda.

— ¡Equipo rojo a ganar!—gritaron Misao y Megumi.

— ¡Vamos Kenshin! ¡Tú puedes!—grito un estérica kendoka con un cartel bien cursi.

El pelirrojo le sonríe algo avergonzado.

— ¡I LOVE YOU SHISHIO! ¡Hazme un hijo!—grito un desesperado gay con un cartel con corazoncitos.

Y que Yumi lo tira de la barda con todo y anuncio.

— ¡Equipo azul a ganar! —sonreía Yumi moviendo un cartel junto con Hennya e Iwambo.

* Sonido de silbato*

— ¡Y arrancan! ¡Battousai Himura tiene el balón! ¿El otro equipo lograra quitárselo?—narraba Misao.

— ¡Ken corre!—grito Sano.

— ¡Kenshin va a la portería! ¡Va anotar!—narro Yahiko.

—¡Soujiro!—grito Shishio.

— ¡Esperen! ¡El chico seta desvío el balón con una patada rápida!—grito una triste Misao.

—Buen trabajo Soujiro, ¡Chou defiende la portería!—grito Shishio.

El güerito se pone serio.

— ¡Y viene de nuevo! Ahora la pelota lo tiene Usui del quipo azul—dijo una preocupada Misao.

— ¡No dejen que anote!—gritaron las porristas rojas.

Ken y Sano se apuran a correr.

— ¡Pásala!—grito Shishio poniéndose enfrente de la portería.

— ¡Se la va a pasar!—se espantaron los comentaristas.

— ¡Ahí te va!—.

Y que la avienta pero del otro lado, cayéndole la pelota al monje.

— ¡El equipo rojo está de regreso y va a la portería!—grito Misao.

— ¡Anji!—gritaron Sano y Ken.

— ¡El monje se paró frente a Chou!—grito Yahiko.

— ¡Tira con fuerza y...!—dijo Misao.

— ¡Gooooooooool!—gritaron las porristas.

Se emocionó la tribuna roja y los jugadores brincaron felices.

— ¡Te dije que la pasaras! ¡No que la aventaras al equipo contrario! ¿Acaso eres ciego o qué ?—se enojó Shishio.

— Pero… ¡Si soy ciego! —reclamo.

—Mi estómago...—se quejó Chou que recibió el balonazo del monje.

— ¡Hey! Anji uso el Futae en el balón ¿Acaso no es falta?—reclamo el vendado a Hoji.

— ¡Claro que no!—se enojó Sano.

— ¡Rompió la red y casi atraviesa a uno de mis jugadores!—.

—Anji es grande y fuerte, no tuvo que usar el futae—dijo Kenshin.

— ¡Señor vuelva a su posición!—dijo Hoji.

— ¡No importa! Los venceremos ¡Hoji, quiero que prestes atención a nuestra GRAN!—dijo Shishio bien creído.

— ¡Si! ¡Si señor! ¡Pondré mucha atención!—casi le da un orgasmo al pobre hombre.

5 minutos después...

**Team Kenshin 9- 0 Team Shishio**

— ¿Derrota? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Yo anote goles!—se quejó el vendado mirando a su equipo y al marcador.

— ¡Si pero esa no era la portería!—le reclamo Chou.

— ¡El equipo Kenshin gana, por autogoles! —grito un triste y decepcionado Hoji.

Los ganadores celebran muy contentos; mientras Shishio se auto flagela, (para que no se fija) .La noche llego y todos se sentaron alrededor de la fogata.

—Están deliciosos los bombones ¿Verdad Kenshin?—comía Kaoru.

—Así es —sonrió.

—Que cursi…—murmuro un molesto Shishio.

En eso Sano saca una jarrita y se la empina.

—Nada mejor que un buen sake—dijo al terminar de beber.

— ¿De dónde sacaste...?—dijo Kaoru.

—El maestro Hiko me regalo ¿Quieres?—le ofreció a Kenshin.

Pero antes de que dijera que sí, Kaoru le arrebato el sake.

— ¡No gracias!—respondio por el.

Y que Yahiko aprovecha y se lleva una botella.

— ¡Regresa aquí enano!—lo persiguió Sano.

—Parece que no los veremos en un buen rato—sonrió Ken.

Todos ríen y siguen comiendo y bebiendo...

— ¿Que rara sabe esta agua? tal vez será mi paladar—pensó Usui.

* * *

**2 horas después...**

El ciego no paraba de reír.

— ¿Te sientes bien Usui?—dijo Kamy.

— ¡Mejo que nunca!—se moría de la risa.

—Lo que faltaba, un ciego borracho…—se quejó el vendado.

Y que se para el ebrio.

— ¡Yo loj quiero a todoj ujtedej! ¡En egpegial a Chicho! Que eg como mi amigo ¡Que digo amigo, mi hermano del alma! ¡Jalud! —grito un feliz Usui.

—Chicho...—se rio bajito Chou.

—Usui, creo que es mejor que…—dijo Ken.

El ciego empieza a ser señas de que se calle.

— ¡Quiero dejir mucha cojaj antej de que me callen! ¡Por ejemplo! Kamy, erej muy guapa y tienej una jonrisa muy hermoja—.

—Gracias—se sonrojo.

— ¡Lajtima que seas gay! —.

— ¡Oye! — se paró furioso, pero Hennya lo calmo.

—Y tu Yumi—se sentó junto a ella.

Shishio empieza apretar su puño derecho…

— ¡Erej la maj hermoja mujer que he vijto en toda mi vida! —le echo el brazo y se le acercó mucho.

— ¡DÉJALA! —.

Todos se quedaron viendo con cara de espanto.

— ¡La estas asustando! —se levantó un furioso Chou y lo empujo.

El vendado destenso su puño y lo muro con confusión.

— ¿Por qué me empujaj peloj de escobeta? —se levantó Usui y lo empujo.

— ¡La estas molestando! ¡Y puedo empujarte cuando quiera ciegaton! —lo volvió a tirar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! —se levantó Kenshin al verlos muy molestos.

— ¡A mí nadie me dije jiego! —lo golpeo en la cara.

Chou se enfurece y lo tira de un empujón, para abalanzarse y golpearlo.

— ¡Sepárenlos! —grito Kenshin que fue ayudado por Anji, Aoshi y Shishio.

Anji abrazo y alzo a Usui y Aoshi detuvo a Chou.

— ¡Juéltenme! —grito un furioso cieguito.

— ¡Cállate! —Shishio lo golpeo en el estómago.

Y el pobre quedo inconsciente, así que Anji lo dejo tirado.

—Solo así se calma…—murmuro el vendado.

— ¿Estas bien Yumi? —dijo Chou lleno de arena.

—Sí, gracias—sonrió.

Shishio disimulado mira a Chou desconcertado.

— ¡Bueno, ya paso todo! —sonrió Ken.

— ¡Hey! —.

— ¿Es Sanosuke? —dijo Aoshi.

— ¿Dónde? —grito Megumi.

Se le queda viendo Ken y Kaoru.

— ¡Ya vine! ¿De qué me per…? —dijo Sano quien sin querer piso a Usui y lo vio inconsciente.

¿Qué paso aquí? —.

—Larga historia—sonrió Sou.

— ¿Qué le paso a Yahiko? —dijo Kaoru al ver que Sano lo cargaba.

— ¿Emm? Este pequeño demonio lo encontré borracho y tirado a la orilla de la playa ¡Por poco se lo lleva el mar! —lo miro con desaprobación.

Kenshin suelta una carcajada.

—Vámonos—se levantó el vendado.

— ¿Ya tan rápido mi Shishio? —se entristeció el gay.

—Creo que nosotros, también nos vamos ya es de noche—sonrió el pelirrojo mirando a Yahiko.

—Alguien tiene que dormir, para ¡su castigo en la mañana!—sonrió Megumi al cargar al chiquillo.

Sano se sonroja; Y todos empacaron sus cosas.

— ¡Hasta luego! —dijo el Juppon.

— ¡Que descansen! —dieron Kenshin y los demás.

—Señor Shishio ¿Dejamos al señor Usui? —dijo Soujiro.

—Si—dijo despreocupado.

Y todos terminan por irse…

* * *

**En el monte Hiei y en la madrugada…**

El juppon regresa y encuentran a Zaitsuchi tirado, al oírlos el enano se despierta.

— ¿Pero qué paso?—se levantó Zaitsuchi.

—Lo mismo nos preguntamos ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —dijo Chou.

—Es que yo, ustedes—.

—No importa, ya lo platicas en la mañana—se fue un adormilado Shishio.

Todos se van a sus cuartos a dormir, lo dejaron solito y todavía le apagaron la luz.

— ¡No fui a la playa! —lloraba el pobrecito.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola otra vez, espero haberte divertido aunque sea un ratito con este cap. Y bueno decirles que si van a la playa y están chaparritos mejor salgan primero para que no los aplasten como a Zaitsuchi. Jajaja xD

Como vieron se nos fueron a la playa. Hubo lujuriosos gays, futbolito y borrachos uno de ellos lujurioso, por eso no tomen o terminaran como Usui.

También nos dimos cuenta de un celoso por ahí, ya sabrán a quien me refiero…

Y próximamente tendremos de vuelta a Fuji,a ver que paso con su gira con Pavarotti (si vieron el cap.4 sabrán de qué hablo)

Eso es todo y…

** \\(°u^)/ (****¡Hasta la próxima!****)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: ¡**Bienvenidos sean! Como ven ya es el noveno cap. Que por cierto no le puse título, (es que no se me ocurrió)…pero en fin, pues espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier crítica, comentario lo puedes hacer siempre y cuando no sea ofensivo. Eso es todo y gracias por leer. ;D

* * *

**Cap. 9 **

En la mañana siguiente...

Yumi salió de su cuarto con una bata.

— ¡Hola Yumi!—saludo Chou.

—Hola—.

— ¿Estas bien?—se preocupó un poco.

—Sí, si...Es solo la cabeza. Voy a darme un baño—.

—Mmm...Fue por lo de Usui ¿cierto?—.

—No, ya te dije que es solo la cabeza—se fue algo molesta.

Chou se queda parado viéndola, hasta que nota una presencia y voltea. Pero no ve nada.

—Mmm...—se va el güerito.

—Por fin, que tanto veía a...—.

— ¡Señor Shishio!—.

El susodicho se espanta.

— ¡Soujiro! ¿Que haces aqui?—.

—Comiendo helado ¿Y usted?—sonrió.

—mmm...Buscando algo—.

—Creí que espiaba a Chou y a la señorita Yumi—dijo inocente.

—Por supuesto que no, claro está—se levantó para salir.

— ¿A dónde va?—corrió hacia el.

—Iré a la cascada, a las afueras del monte hiei, búscame solo si es urgente, y no le digas a nadie donde estoy ¿Esta claro?—.

—Ni siquiera a...—.

Shishio voltea a verlo como sospechando algo.

—Nada, pensé en voz alta—se avergonzó.

Y el vendado se va...

* * *

**En el Mercado de Kyoto**

Kenshin y sus amigos comían asado de cerdo.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Esto si es comida! no como la de cierta persona...—le murmuro Sano a Tae.

— ¿Qué?—se enojo Kaoru.

—Acéptalo, cualquiera cocina mejor que tu—se rio.

— ¡Como no dices eso cuando te tragas mi comida!—y se subió a la mesa a zangolotearlo.

Y Ken la baja de las caderas, y toda la gente se les quedan viendo feo.

— ¿Qué tal si mejor disfrutamos la comida?—se avergonzó y cerro los ojitos.

Y a lo lejos veía una triste Misao, que decidió irse.

— ¿A dónde vas comadreja?—dijo Sano embarrado de comida.

—A caminar, un rato—sonrió y se fue.

Todos se quedan confundidos, mientras Misao caminaba pensativa...

—No entiendo, porque...El señor Aoshi no...—.

Y que choca con alguien.

— ¡Mi cabeza!—se quejó un joven.

Misao se agacho a recoger los frasquitos que le tiro.

— ¡Discúlpame yo...! ¡Hey! ¿No eres el chico del Juppon?—se levantó de golpe.

—Sí, soy Soujiro Setta—seguía tallándose.

—Aquí tienes y disculpa—.

—Descuida—.

—Pero que torpe soy...—.

—A todos nos pasa, un día al cocinar confundí una especia con el opio del Señor Shishio, al final todos acabamos drogados—sonrió.

—Eso es gracioso, una vez mi abuelito conoció a una mujer muy hermosa, aunque tenía una voz muy gruesa, salieron varias veces y un día se fueron de noche, y en la mañana Okina regreso triste—.

— ¿Y eso?—.

—No sé, jamás quiso hablar de ello—.

—Sabes eres graciosa, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?—.

—No…—.

—Si quieres vamos al monte Hiei—sonrió.

Misao lo dudaba, estaba aburrida y triste pero no podía estar así, tenía que divertirse y termino aceptando...

* * *

**En el Monte Hiei**

Kamatari andaba buscando a su amorcito.

—¿Hoji has visto a Shishio?—.

—No—se fue.

En eso ve a Soujiro.

—Sou ¿Dónde está Shishio!—dijo preocupado.

—Salió—.

— ¿Donde?—.

—No puedo decirlo—.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo!—lo zangoloteaba hasta que vio a Misao y paro.

— ¿Quién es esa?—la señalo.

— ¡Ho! Misao te presento a Kamatari, Kamy, Misao—sonrió.

Las dos se acuerdan del incidente con Yahiko y Kaoru...

—Sí, ya nos conocemos...—echaban chispas.

— ¿Que pasa aquí y quien es ella?—se acercó la mujer de ojos lavanda.

—Señorita Yumi, ella es Misao, Misao ella es...—.

Mientras la comadreja pensaba

_«Así que ella es la otra mujer que está enamorada de Shishio»_

—Me voy, nos vemos luego—salió Yumi.

— ¡Por aquí!—sonrió Sou a Misao.

— ¡Espérenme!—grito el gay.

* * *

**Con Hoji **

El administrador veía con tristeza su closet.

— ¡Hoji! ¡Hoji!—.

— ¿Qué?—se espantó, cerro el closet y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Llego el correo ¿Estas llorando?—se extrañó Hennya.

—No, es una basurita en el ojo—le arrebato las cartas.

—Haaa...—.

—Es una carta de Fuji, ¡dice que va a volver esta semana!—se sorprendió Hoji.

—Y esos otros paquetes—..

—Es de Kamatari, una subscripción del Cosmopolitan, y este es un tratamiento capilar para la calvicie de Anji...y este es para el señor Shishio—.

— ¡Abre la caja!—sonrió Hennya.

—Estás loco ¡Si lo hago me mata!—lo guardo.

El volador se enoja.

—Bueno ¡ya! lo voy a abrir—dijo Hoji.

— ¿Una caja fuerte? ¿Para qué querría una?—se extrañó Hennya.

—Ya vimos la caja ¡Ahora ya vete!—lo saco casi a patadas.

Hennya se fue enojado mientras Hoji seguía de llorón en su cuarto.

* * *

**Con Soujiro, Misao y Kamy.**

— ¡Bienvenida al monte hiei! ¡Yo Kamatari Honjo, seré la guía! , como regalo te damos una cantimplora con la imagen de Shishio, una camisa de Shishio, una gorra, una banderita y un peluche también del Señor Shishio—sonrió Kamy al llenar a Misao de Shishiocosas hasta tirarla.

— ¿Porque todo es de ese tipo?—arrojo las baratijas.

— ¡Bueno, si no los quieres regrésamelos!—.

—Toma, solo me guardo el peluche para alguien—sonrió.

—Bien, como decía...a su izquierda está el cuarto de entrenamiento del pelón, digo de Anji—se avergonzó Kamy— Y esta otra es del cegatón, tiene pésimo gusto de la decoración... ¡sigamos!—.

Soujiro abre la puerta de al lado y todos entran.

—Esta es la sala de Hoji—dijo el tenkken.

—Cuantos libros...—murmuro Misao.

—Sí, Ese hombre es bien raro...—se quejó Kamy.

—Aquí lucho el señor Himura y Aoshi—.dijo Sou.

—Aoshi...—se acordó de él.

—También estaban Sanosuke y la señorita Yumi, que muy amablemente pasaba la información del combate al señor Shishio—sonrió.

— ¡Eso es trampa!—dijo Misao.

—Ni tanto, la muy tonta no les paso nada, no entiendo como mi Shishio confía más en ella que en mi—se enojó.

En eso se escucha música...

— ¿Y ese ruido?—salió Misao.

Y que la siguen, abren la puerta y ven a Hoji cantando con un traje brilloso y bailando "Everybody" de back Street boys, con patines bajo una esfera disco.

— ¡Everybody yehaaa!—.

Los tres quedan en shock.

— ¿Pero qué es eso?—grito Misao.

Kamy y Sou le tapan la boca, pero ya era tarde. Hoji los vio.

— ¡Haaaaaaaa!—.

— ¡Haaaaaaa! ¡Corran!—y que salen disparados.

Pero como Hoji traía patines, lo alcanzo hasta acorralarlos.

— ¡Ustedes! ¡No le digan a nadie!—los sacudió.

Los pobrecitos movían la cabeza diciendo que no.

—Le diré a mi Shishio—dijo Kamy muy quitado de la pena.

— ¡No , no se lo digas a él !—lloro.

— ¿Porque no?—.

Y Hoji recordó lo que una vez le dijo...

—_Pero señor yo...—._

— _¡Ya estoy harto! Puedo soportar a un gay pero dos ¡Dos! si vuelves a bailar como una loca yo mismo tirare tus trajes ridículos! —._

—_Puedo comprarme otros—dijo muy digno._

—_Entonces... ¡quemare tus discos de Britney Spears!—los incendio con sus manos._

— _¡Nooooooo! ¡Eran edición limitada! ¡Usted es un monstruo!—se revolcó en el piso llorando._

— ¿A poco eres gay?—dijo Kamy.

— ¡No! Pero…bailar es mi pasión ¡Esta en mis venas! no se lo digan por favor—los miro con cara de misericordia.

—Yo sé un poco de zumba, si quieres ¡nos ponemos de acuerdo para practicar los pasos!—.

— ¡Sí! ya me gustó la idea, tu si me entiendes Kamy—.

Sou y Misao se alejan despacio, y al estar lejos se van corriendo.

* * *

**En la cascada**

Shishio estaba sentado bajo un árbol, hasta que...

—Hola señor, descansando ¿qué no?—dijo Anji.

—Por supuesto ¡Ya no soporto al Juppon! a excepción de algunos ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Todo en orden?—sonrió.

—Pues...—.

—Sabes, no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo todos los di...—.

— ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡Es difícil vivir cuando se es calvo! ¡Ver todas esas cabelleras y no poder verme así porque no tengo ni un pelito!—se echó a llorar a un lado de Shishio.

—Y yo que iba a descansar...—.

* * *

**Con Soujiro y Misao**

— ¿Dónde estamos?—dijo Misao.

—En mi cuarto, aquí enfrente a Battousai, ¿o fue Himura?—.

— ¡Que desastre!—.

—Disculpa, es que aún no se a reparado, vamos a la otra...—salió.

Y que los alcanza Kamy y Hoji.

— ¿A dónde van?—.

—A la siguiente sala—sonrió Sou.

— ¡La de mi Shishio! ¡Yo los llevo!—los cargo y se echó a correr.

— ¡No tan rápido Kamy! —grito Hoji.

2 minutos después...

— ¡Llegamos!—el gay los tiro y entro corriendo fascinado.

— ¡Mi cadera!—se quejó Hoji.

— ¡Como huele a cigarro!—se levantó y tosió Misao.

—Es opio, el señor Shishio tiene que fumarlo para calmar el dolor de sus quemaduras—dijo Sou.

— ¿Y a mí quien me va a calmar el dolor de mi corazón?—Kamy miro el techo y se agarró el pecho.

Todos se le quedan viendo con miedo.

— ¡Yo sé dónde llevarte! ¡Sígueme!—sonrió Sou quien se fue con Misao.

— ¡Si claro, déjeme sola con mi dolor!—se tiro a chillar.

Hoji mejor se va...

* * *

**Con Sou y Misao.**

— ¡Aquí está el salón del fuego!—abrió la puerta el tenkken.

Misao se asombra.

—Aquí los señores Himura y Shishio, lucharon—.

— ¡Wow! ¡Todavía esta las manchas de sangre falsa y el suelo quemado!—.

—Sí, graciosamente el señor Shishio si se estaba quemando, tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos para que lo apagaran, casi termina echo chicharrón—.

—Que feo...—Misao de repente miro tristemente el suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? ¿No te estas divirtiendo?—la miro.

—Claro que me estoy divirtiendo, es solo—sonrió y volvió a mirar triste.

—Puedes contarlo con confianza, no diré nada—sonrió.

—Recordé algo... ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?—lo miro triste.

— ¡Bueno, yo...!—.

Y fue a los brazos de Soujiro, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— ¡Discúlpame!—se separó del tenkken.

—No, está bien...—sonrió algo confundido.

— ¡Al fin! ¡llegue después de subir esas escaleras!—dijo un cansado Hoji.

—Tienen que bajar, antes que llegue Shishio—.

—Gracias Hoji—dijo Sou.

* * *

**Después de bajar...**

— ¡Gracias por el recorrido!—Misao se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¡No hay de que!—sonrió y le dio una estampita.

— ¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintada?—se enojó un gay.

— ¡Gracias Kamy! ¡Nos vemos Sou!—se fue.

Soujiro la miro hasta que perdió su silueta.

— ¿A dónde vas?—dijo Kamy extrañado.

Pero no le respondió y se esfumo...

— ¡Oye te estoy hablando! ¡Hay no! otra vez me quede solito...—.

* * *

**En la cascada**

Estaba anocheciendo y Shishio dormía hasta que escucho a alguien venir...

—Soujiro ¿Qué haces aquí?—lo miro despectivo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?—.

—Mmm...Está bien—acepto de mala gana.

Sou se sienta y empieza a escarbar con un palito.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?—.

—No lo sé...es muy extraño, no sé cómo explicarlo—.

—Bueno, cuando sepas de que trata...me avisas—se puso a comer bolitas de arroz.

—Es...de mujeres—.

La cara que puso Shishio al escuchar eso.

— ¿Qué pasa con eso?—se extrañó.

— ¿Usted ha salido con alguien?—.

—Antes de que me quemaran, claro está. Nadie quisiera estar con un tipo desfigurado como yo—sonrió sarcástico.

— ¿Y si encontrara a alguien que lo quisiera así? ¿Qué haría?—.

Y que Shishio se atora con la comida, y Soujiro le da palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Está bien?—.

— ¡Ya! Soujiro, ¡estamos hablando de ti, no de mí!—lo miro feo.

— ¡Disculpe! —.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?—.

El tenkken se pone rojo.

* * *

**En el Aoiya**

— ¡Misao! ¿Dónde estabas?—dijo Kaoru.

—En el monte Hiei, Kamatari y Soujiro me dieron un recorrido turístico y esto es para Sano—sonrió.

— ¿Qué es?—se asomó el luchador.

Y ve el peluche de Shishio.

— ¡Le hare vudú!—lo tomo y sonrió diabólicamente.

— ¿Y el señor Aoshi?—.

Y que lo ve en el jardín y corre hacia él.

— ¡Señor Aoshi!—.

Pero la ignoro, y Misao se va triste a encerrarse a su cuarto.

— ¿A dónde vas Misao?—Kaoru y Okina la vieron correr.

Ya dentro, se arrincona en una esquina a llorar.

— ¿Porque?—.

Mientras Sou platicaba con Shishio…

—No lo entiendo, de veras no comprendo...como fue que pasó—.

— ¿Paso que?—.

—Cuando una chica llamada Misao y yo fuimos a la sala del fuego, se puso triste y me abrazo...fue muy raro, porque...al verla llorar, me conmovió—.

Mientras Misao veía la estampita con una carita feliz, que le había dado Sou.

— ¿Qué? ¿La llevaste a mi sala del fuego? como sea, ya no importa. Sigue—se enojó Shishio.

—Como decía, No sé porque, tuve la necesidad de abrazarla y preguntarle porque lloraba, ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?—se acostó y se puso la mano en la frente.

—Estás enamorado, eso pasa. —sonrió mientras fumaba.

Y el pobrecito se queda abrumado, en lo que Shishio ve las nubes.

—Va a llover y no traje nada, ¡vámonos! —se levantó.

Y Sou lo sigue sin ganas.

* * *

**En el monte Hiei**

Después de que Shishio y Sou regresaron.

— ¡Señor! por fin llega—saludo Hennya.

— ¿Donde esta Hoji y que es ese ruido?—se enojó y fue a buscarlo.

Mientras Kamy y Hoji bailaban el waka waka de la Shakira...

— ¡Muévelo nene!—grito Hoji.

Y que Shishio entra y los ve furioso, mientras sigue la música y al verlo, Kamy deja de bailar.

— ¿Que pasa Kamy porque te detienes?—pareciera que vistes a una momia de Guanajuato—se rio Hoji.

El gay asiendo señas para que voltee pero nada.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡La vida se hizo para disfrutarse!—seguía bailando como un divo.

Hasta que la momia apago el estéreo. Fue que volteo.

— ¡SEÑOR SHISHIO! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO!—se cago del susto.

— ¡HEENYA!—grito furioso.

—Sí, señor—saluda como soldado.

—Dile a Yumi que ¡traiga las llaves del cuarto de tortura!—lo miro diabólico.

Hennya se va.

— ¡No! ¡El cuarto de tortura no, todo menos eso!—se arrodillo a suplicarle.

— ¡SI! ¡El cuarto de tortura! ¡Sí! ¡Te pondré a ver videos de la Tigresa del oriente y Paquita la del Barrio!—miro maquiavélico.

— ¡Nooooooo!—.

—Señor, Yumi no está—regreso Hennya.

— ¿No? ¿A dónde fue?—soltó a Hoji.

Y que se escuchan risas, todos van a ver.

— ¡Chou eres un loco!—se carcajeo Yumi.

—Señorita Yumi, ¿Dónde estaba?—dijo Shishio.

—Fui a comprar cosas, pero me agarro la lluvia y no traía paraguas. Lo bueno que encontré a Chou y nos venimos juntos ¿Porque?—.

—Por nada—se fue confundido.

— ¡Se le olvido el castigo!—Hoji murmuro sonriente.

Pero el susodicho se regresa.

— ¡Ha! por cierto ¿Tienes las llaves del cuarto de tortura?—.

—Sí, están en el ático—.

—Te acompaño—vio feo a Hoji.

* * *

**En el ático**

—Esta oscuro aquí—dijo Yumi.

Y Shishio prende una lamparita.

—Como que ya vas poniendo luz ¿No?—.

—Ya pronto...—.

—Lo mismo dijiste que conquistarías al Japón—.

— ¿Qué?—voltea a verla.

—Que... ¡Encontré las llaves!—sonrió.

Y salieron del ático.

— ¿A quién vas a torturar?—sonrió Yumi.

—A Hoji, otra vez volvió a sus locuras del baile—.

—ya no te enojes ¡Déjalo ser!—se rio.

—Ya tengo suficiente con Kamatari, para que me salga otro así, y eso es solo el principio, en la mañana fui a la cascada a "descansar", pero vino Anji quejándose de su calvicie y al final se puso a llorar—.

—Compréndelo al pobre—.

Shishio empieza a fumar para calmarse...

—Eso no es todo, luego llego Soujiro que resulto estar enamorado y…—.

— ¿ENAMORADO? —se sorprendió.

—Sí, y me vino a pedir consejos, que piensa que soy "la doctora corazón" ¿O qué?—.

—Has sido su maestro y lo has criado ¿Que esperabas?—.

—Mmm...Tienes razón—.

—Shishio me gustaría seguir platicando, pero tengo que irme—le dio la llave y camino rápido.

—Te acompaño, solo voy a ponerle los videos a Hoji y...—la alcanzo.

Yumi paro en seco.

—Amm, ya quede de ir con Chou—se avergonzó.

—Entiendo—bajo la cabeza y medio sonrió.

Y que llega Chou.

— ¡Yumi! ¡Se nos hace tarde!—la apuro.

— ¡Cierto! nos vemos—.

— ¡Hasta luego señor Shishio! —se fue con Yumi.

Y que se queda solito...bueno ni tanto porque se acercó Hennya.

—Señor, aquí esta lo que llego por correo—.

—Bien, gracias Hennya—lo tomo y se volteo.

— ¡Señor! ¿Puedo saber para qué quiere una caja fuerte?—.

El susodicho voltea o le lanza su miradita diabólica.

— ¡Que te importa!—siguió caminando.

Continuara...

* * *

**Notas:** pues como vieron, nuestro tenkken se nos enamoro de la comadreja, que tambien esta muy falta de cariño porque el mendigo del Aoshi ni caso le hace, Hoji otra vez quiere volver a sus bailes raros, esperemos que con el castigo de Shishio, se nos aplaque.

Y algo raro se trae el escoba con la geisha, ultimamente andan muy juntitos cosa que no le agrada a nuestro momificado makoto.

**¿Que paso con Usui?** Pues parece que sigue tirade en la playa, a ver si no se lo tragan los tiburones.

**¿Cuando viene Fuji?** Ya pronto regresa el grandulon ;)

Pues veremos que pasa en el sig. cap. ¡Asi que nos estaremos viendo!

**¡SALUDOS! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**-notas:** ¡Hola! ¡Otra vez estoy de regreso con más locuras con los del Aoiya y el Juppon (más del Juppon) pero quiero ir metiendo poco a poco a Kenshin y a sus cuates (pobres casi no salen) para que haya más variedad pero eso con el tiempo, pues si tienen un comentario del fic pues ¡mándenmelo! diciéndome: pues te falta esto o me gusto esto, eso sí, nada de mentadas a mi madrecita jajaja xD, mejor me cayo para que disfruten el fic :D

* * *

_**Cap. 10**_

**En el cuarto de Shishio**

Ya era de madrugada y el espadachín se sentó en su cama después de un baño en agüitas termales...

—Mmm, veamos...—vio la caja fuerte.

—Todo está bien ¿Qué es esto?—miro una carta que abrió.

—Es de Saíto, dice saber quien estuvo tras Joe, según esto es un tipo de cabello blanco—dijo pensativo.

—A menos que sea...no, no puede ser, es mejor que me relaje—escondió la carta y la caja fuerte dentro de la pared. Después tomo un libro que tenía una foto escondida de Yumi...

—Señor Shishio ¿Podemos hablar?—toco Sou.

— ¡No molestes, mañana hablamos!

—A bueno ¡gracias! —se fue.

El susodicho volvió a abrir el libro con la foto, viéndola por un buen rato y preguntándose porque ella y Chou andaban muy juntitos últimamente.

—Es mejor que descanse—se levantó exhausto y guardo el libro en la caja fuerte.

* * *

**En un restaurante**

Yumi y Chou conversaban hasta que ella fue al baño, mientras el esperaba la comida.

En eso viene el mesero y Yumi.

— ¡Que sabrosa se ve!—se saboreó Chou.

— ¿Qué?—se enojó y lo golpeo la geisha.

— ¡La comida! decía la comida—sudo de la vergüenza.

Yumi lo perdona y se sienta.

—Bien ¿de qué quieres hablarme?—Chou mordió una alita de pollo.

—No sé cómo decirlo, es que yo...—se rubro mientras comía espaguetis.

—Déjame adivinar... ¡Engordaste!—sonrió.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso?—se molestó.

—Nada, solo lo dije. Entonces... ¿te gusta alguien?—miro pícaramente.

La geisha escupió los espaguetis.

— ¡Aja! ¿Lo conozco? ¡Dime como es!

—Bueno, él es muy inteligente...—se limpió.

— ¡Lo sabía, te gusta Hoji! ¡Felicidades!—golpeo la mesa de la emoción y se paró a abrazarla.

—Espera yo...

—Por un momento pensé que era…—se cayó antes de regarla.

— ¿Quién?—se extrañó.

— ¡Nada! ya ni se ni lo que digo, pero no tienes de que preocuparte... ¡amas a Hoji!—la volvió a felicitar.

Mientras ella quedaba pensativa y asfixiada por Chou...

* * *

**En el Aoiya**

Una pequeña sombra recorría los pasillos, hasta llegar al cuarto de Sano...

—Estoy malito, necesito que alguien me cure...—deliraba dormido.

— ¡Chupare la sangre de tu cuello!—murmuro el pequeño espectro.

Y que Sano voltea, abre los ojos y ve unos dientones...

— ¡Ha! ¡Un vampiro! ¡Kenshin un vampiro!—quiso salir corriendo pero se pegó con la puerta.

Y que se prende la luz.

— ¡Pareces un bebe llorón!—se moría de la risa.

— ¡Tu!—se enojó Sano.

Y vienen los demás...

— ¿Qué pasa?—entro Kenshin adormilado.

— ¡Sano pensó que era un vampiro!—Misao se burló y se quitó los colmillos.

— ¿Porque estas vestida así?—entro Kaoru.

—Porque... ¡Hoy es Halloween!—grito emocionada.

— ¿Halloween?—dijeron todos.

Misao les explico todo sobre el, que la calaverita, los dulces y los disfraces...

— ¡Suena bien!—Yahiko saboreo los dulces.

— ¡Hagamos una fiesta de disfraces!—grito Misao.

— ¿En el Aoiya?—entro Omasu.

— ¿Porque sigue entrando tanta gente a mi cuarto?—se desesperó Sano.

—Estaba pensando, ¡en el monte Hiei!—.

— ¿Porque todo tiene que ser ahí?—dijo Kaoru.

—Es grande y así Okina no sabrá y no acosara a las invitadas, como en la fiesta...—sonrió Misao.

Pero para su desgracia, el viejito pervertido los escucho y se fue sonriendo...

—Entonces, ¡Que sea en el monte Hiei!—gritaron todos.

* * *

**Con Yumi y Chou.**

Ambos se amanecieron.

— ¡Hey! ¡Ya levántense!—los movía un mesero.

— ¡Ha! ¿Pero qué?—despertó Yumi.

—Son las 7 am, ¡sálganse y páguenme ya!

Y que se levanta Chou mareado y embarrado de pastel en la cara...

— ¡Chou ya vámonos!—Yumi lo levanto de la silla.

— ¡Me duele la cabeza y la panza!

— ¡Como no si se tomó un buen de Sake! más el pastel...—dijo el mesero.

La geisha revisa su monedero y disimuladamente, vio que estaba bien pobre.

—Tome su dinero—lo embarro de pastel y tiro al mesero, mientras corrió y se echó a Chou al hombro.

— ¡Págueme vieja ratera!

* * *

**En el monte Hiei**

Yumi llego con el escoba y se lo llevo a su cuarto para curarlo...

— ¡Mi estómago!—se retorcía de dolor en la cama de la geisha.

— ¡Deja de llorar! ¡Tomate esto!—le dio un té.

Y lo olfateo.

— ¡Huele feo! ¡Hay mi barriga!—se hizo bolita.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Shishio**

El susodicho se desveló pensando si Chou y Yumi tenían una relación, pero al ver la luz del sol se levantó.

—Voy hablar con ella...—salió para comprobar sus sospechas.

* * *

**Con el güerito y la geisha**

— ¡Tienes que tomarte él te! Si no ¿cómo te vas a curar?—se sentó y le acerco la taza.

En eso se acerca Shishio para entrar al cuarto...

— ¡No! ¡No quiero!—grito y se volteo Chou.

Y Shishio se queda afuera escuchando...

— ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡Es por tu bien!—lo jalo como niño chiquito.

— ¡Que no quiero!—se alejaba.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Déjate!—lo volvió a jalar.

Y Shishio con la cara de...ya la perdí.

—Señor Shishio, ¿podemos hablar?—se acercó Sou murmurando.

Pero el susodicho no reaccionaba.

— ¿Se siente bien?—trono los dedos frente a su cara.

—Bueno, yo...

Y que sale Yumi y los jala para adentro del cuarto.

— ¡Haaaaa!

— ¡Agárrenlo de los pies y brazos!—grito con los ojos con llamas, hasta intimido algo a Shishio.

— ¿Para qué?—dijo la momia.

— ¡Para que se trague él te! ¡El tarado se comió un pastel entero y bastante Sake!—saco un embudo.

Al oír eso Shishio se tranquilizó de sus sospechas, así que junto con Sou agarro al güerito.

Tiempo después...

Chou se quedó dormido.

—Muchas gracias, no se hubiera hecho sin ustedes—se sentó una cansada Yumi.

—No importa, Por cierto ¿porque se fueron tan tarde?—.

—Amm, es que Chou tenía problemas y me pidió ayuda—improviso.

En eso tocan la puerta y Sou va abrir.

—Voy a ver quién es—salió Shishio.

Y que eran Kenshin y los demás.

—Hay, no puede ser...—se quejó el vendado.

Sou se pone rojo al ver a Misao.

— ¿Que quieren?

— ¿Podemos hablar?—sonrió Kenshin.

El pelirrojo y la momia se sientan en unos sillones muy viejos.

— ¡Hay! ¡Que fue eso?— ken salto del sillón.

—Son los resortes...—dijo Shishio tomando vino.

—Deberías cambiarlos o terminaran...

—Ensartados por allá donde te conté, sí. Ya me paso...—le dio un sorbo a su copa.

Después de una larga conversación...

— ¿Halloween? ¿Qué piensan que el monte Hiei es un salón de fiestas o qué?—se enojó Shishio.

—No, pero es perfecto

— ¿Porque debería aceptar?—se rasco la barbilla.

—Sera una fiesta pequeña ¡Te pagaremos!—le mostro un portafolio con dinero.

—De acuerdo, ¡Solo no rompan nada y no me dejen basura!—se levantó con el maletín.

— ¿No te vas a quedar?—.

— ¡No quiero tener nada que ver con sus tonterías!, tengo cosas que hacer...—se fue muy digno el hombre.

Al rato, todo mundo entraba y salía del monte hiei con adornos, comida y equipo de sonido.

— ¿Cómo vas Misao?—sonrió Kenshin.

—¡Genial!, Hoji se a encargado de administrar el evento, Kaoru y yo la decoración; Tae, Tsubame y Anji de la comida; y Soujiro, Kamatari y Yahiko de traer invitados.

— ¡Suena bien!—sonrió.

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya está todo listo, tenemos 1 hora y media para vestirnos para el evento y prepararnos para recibir a los invitados señores! ¡Que se vallan a arreglar las damas primero!—grito Hoji con un altavoz.

Y se le acerca Misao.

— ¿Porque nosotras primero?

—Porque son las que más se tardan en arreglarse—dijo muy digno.

— ¡Eres un!—lo empezó a estrangular.

— ¡Hayyyy! ¡Quítenme esta puberta con granos de encima!

— ¡Misao, hay mejores formas de arreglar esto!—vino una molesta Kaoru.

— ¡Ya vez! Ella si sa...

Y que lo cachetea.

— ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Y que se forman para bofetearlo: Misao, Tae, Tsubame, Megumi, Yumi y hasta Hennya.

— ¿Porque me pegas Hennya si tú no eres mujer!

— ¿Eran solo mujeres? como vi que lo hacían pues dije ¿Porque yo no?—sonrió.

—Bueno, ¡ya vámonos chicas! ¡Tenemos que ponernos sexys!—sonrió lujuriosamente Megumi.

—Si

— ¡Hay si mana! ¡Vamos a ponernos divis, divis!—las arremedo Hoji.

Hennya lo mira feo.

* * *

**Con Shishio**

Entro feliz con su maletín a un pequeño banco de Kyoto y se puso al frente de la fila.

—Disculpe jovencito, pero tiene que hacer fila como todos nosotros...—le dio toquecitos una abuelita.

—Que grosero de mi parte... ¡disculpe!

Y como andaba de buenas se fue para formarse en la fila, pero por más que caminaba no encontraba el final de la cola y se empezó a desesperar hasta que paro en seco y empezó a gritar frustrado:

— ¿DONDE? ¿DONDE ESTA EL FINAL DE LA FILA?

—Señor, aquí es el final—una señora le dio toquecitos al hombro.

—Ho, gracias—se calmó y se formó —Calculando las personas y el tiempo...me tardaría cuando mucho media hora—vio su reloj de bolsillo y lo guardo.

Un rato después...

Shishio vuelve a sacar el reloj.

—Solo han pasado quince minutos, que raro, pensé que había pasado media hora—lo volvió a guardar.

Y si, había pasado media hora, solo que su reloj se quedó sin pila pero no se dio cuenta.

* * *

**Con Kamy, Sou y Yahiko.**

Corrían a dejar las invitaciones.

— ¡Hay! ¡Ya no puedo más!—se cansó el gay y se sentó en una roca.

—Señor Kamatari ¿Se siente bien?—se preocupó Sou.

— ¡Sabia que no era bueno traer una mujer con nosotros! ¡Solo nos atrasa!—se quejó Yahiko.

— ¡Vuelve a decir eso mocoso!—grito un furioso Kamy.

— ¿Porque no nos calmamos?—sonrió Sou.

—El si me entiende. ¡Hey! porque mejor...dejamos este anuncio y estos folletos aquí, y hacemos que los entregamos todos...—sonrió diabólicamente.

—Después de todo... ¡no fue tan malo traerla!—rio Yahiko.

—Pero, el señor Himura y...—dudo el tenkken.

— ¡Cállate y pega el anuncio!—gritaron ambos.

Y el pobrecito obedece.

* * *

**Con Shishio**

Seguía en la fila.

—Parece que no avanza...—vio a la gente, incluyendo a un señor que se saboreaba una hamburguesa.

—Tengo hambre...—empezó a babear y a rugirle la panza.

Entonces volteo a otro lado para que se le quitara el antojo, pero una familia comían hot dogs, Y Shishio miro a otro lugar y otro estaba comiendo, giro a otro lado y cada vez había más gente con comida y se le antojaba más, decidió cerrar los ojos pero oía el crujido, el olor, que lo hacían babear , entonces se puso a averiguar si alguien vendía antojitos (era raro que de la nada apareciera tanta gente comiendo) hasta que por fin, vio a un vendedor y se le acerco...

— ¿Que vende?—dijo hambriento.

—perros calientes, tacos, pizza y burritos, pero solo me quedan tacos—dijo el vendedor mexicano que despachaba a un cliente.

—No sé qué es eso, pero lo quiero—.

—Que bi... ¡Huy!—hizo muecas y se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa?—se desesperó.

— ¡Se me acaban de acabar!—se disculpó.

Hambriento y decepcionado de la vida se volvió a formar en la fila que no había avanzado nada, nervioso, saco su reloj y noto que estaba **SIN PILA.**

De pronto sintió que le hervía la sangre del coraje, aun así trato de contenerse y le pregunto a una señora…

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son...las seis de la tarde—dijo feliz de la vida.

Shishio se empieza a reír como loco, y la señora al verlo se ríe también, hasta terminan abrazados del hombro.

— ¡¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO¡? ¡¿LLEVO PARADO MAS DE DOS HORAS EN ESTE MALDITO LUGAR?! ¡Ya no puedo mas! ¡Haaaaaa!—grito histérico.

Y que desenfunda su espada y la gente que lo ve empiezan a correr espantada, el que no se quitaba lo hacía carnitas, hasta que mato a todos los cristianos de la fila.

— ¡El siguiente!—dijo un cajero como si nada.

— ¡Por fin!—se alegró Shishio embarrado de sangre.

—Buenas tardes ¿Qué movimiento va a realizar?—.

—Quiero depositar este dinero—mostro el portafolio.

—Su identificación por favor—saco la mano de la casilla.

Y le da la credencial.

—Mmm...Veamos, Señor Makoto Shishio ¿está seguro que es su identificación?—lo miro incrédulo.

— ¿Que insinúa? ¿Qué me lo robe?—se enojó y lo amenazo con la katana.

—No, Sinceramente ¡el de la credencial no se parece nada a usted!—vio la tarjeta y a susodicho.

—No se parece porque...ese soy cuando no me habían quemado—se enojó.

—Ho, lo lamento señor, pero si quiere le podemos hacer una nueva tarjeta—sonrió el cajero.

Antes de contestar respiro hondo.

— ¿Cuánto tardara?—.

—Por los trámites y eso...una hora o dos—sonrió y le devolvió su tarjeta.

— ¿Sabe qué? olvídelo y limpien esto. Por eso no guardo mi dinero en el banco...—se fue tratando de no pisar los muertos.

* * *

**En el monte Hiei**

El Juppon y los del Aoiya estaban arreglados y recibiendo los invitados.

—La comida esta por allá, el pelón vestido de frankestein los atenderá—señalo Megumi a los invitados.

— ¿Megu...?—se sorprendió Kaoru.

— ¿Te gusta? soy una bruja y tú que eres—modelo la doctora.

— ¡Esta genial! yo soy una catrina—poso Kaoru.

—A pesar de ser tú, te queda bien...—sonrió una sarcástica Megumi.

— ¡Mendiga!—susurro Kaoru.

En eso se acerca Misao.

— ¡Soy un vampiro! ¿Cómo me veo?—salto de la oscuridad.

—Con eso pareces un cochino con colmillos—dijo Sano vestido de Zombi.

La bajita se enoja.

—No le hagas caso—sonrió un sensual pelirrojo vestido de muerte.

—Kenshin, que casualidad, ¡estamos vestidos de lo mismo! ¡Jo,jo,jo!—rio Kaoru.

Mentirosa, en verdad lo espió para saber que ponerse.

* * *

**Con Kamy, Sou y Yahiko.**

Estaban en la entrada.

—Que les dije ¿ven? ¡si vino gente!—sonrió Kamy vestido de vampira.

—Sí y nos ahorramos la caminada—se rio Yahiko disfrazado de duende.

—Chicos...—dijo Sou vestido de diablito.

—Y lo mejor ¡Nos dio tiempo de comprar los mejores trajes!

—Chicos ¡Volteen!—grito un asustado Sou.

Y que ven a un montón de gente acercarse.

— ¿Porque son tantos si solo invitamos pocos?—se espantó la sexy vampira.

Hasta que recordaron que donde dejaron los anuncios, pasaba mucha gente.

— ¿Qué hacemos?—grito un histérico Yahiko.

—Decirle a...—grito Kamy.

Pero fueron arrastrados por la gente .Mientras Kenshin y los demás bailaban, hasta que…

— ¡Ha! ¡No empujen!—se quejó Misao al ver el bullicio.

— ¿Quién dejo entrar a tantas personas?—se quejó Kaoru que fue levantada por Kenshin.

Y el pelirrojo sube a una pequeña tarima y por el parlante, les pide que se calmen.

—La gente si escucho ¡Sano, pon algo de música!—se alegró.

— ¡Sera placer!—lo pone a alto volumen.

Claro, no podía faltar Thriller de Michael Jackson...

Mientras Yumi salió del baño arreglada.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—pregunto a Chou.

— ¡Wow! si te ve Hoji se va para atrás—sonrió.

— ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡A mí no me gusta Hoji!—.

—Claro que si ¡A mí no me engañas!—se rio.

—Olvídalo—se fue molesta.

Por atrás del monte Hiei, entro un mugroso Usui lleno de arena y algas.

—Señor, ¿que hace aquí? la fiesta esta por allá—dijo Tae.

— ¿fiesta, de que habla?—.

— ¡seguro vino a robarse la comida! ¡Pues no! ¡Sáquese!—lo saco de la base.

Usui se saca de onda y con dificultad va a su cuarto a bañarse.

—Con que me dejan en la playa y hacen una fiesta...Makoto Shishio—pensó enojado—Me vengare—.

Después de bañarse, entre sus cosas saco un elixir y se lo guardo en la ropa...

* * *

**En la fiesta**

Todos bailaban y reían, mientras Usui se escabullía hasta que llego a la mesa de comida y saco la poción.

— ¡Hey!—.

El cieguito voltea espantado.

— ¡Usui!—lo abrazo un feliz Iwambo.

—Ho, eres tu... ¿Porque no vas a ver si llega Anji?—.

— ¿Por?—dijo el gordo.

—Tú solo ve—.

—Ha bueno—se fue el ingenuo.

Y el ciego le puso la poción a la bebida y se fue pero...

— ¡Hay! ¡Fíjese!—se quejó Yumi.

Pero como iba cubierto, no lo descubrió pero le pareció conocido...

—Hola chicos—saludo Yumi.

— ¡Wow! se ve espectacular señorita Yumi—sonrió Sou.

—Gracias—se ruburo.

— ¡No más que yo!—se encelo Kamy.

— ¡Escuchen todos! ¡La votación para el mejor disfraz está cerca, en un momento nombraremos a los candidatos!—anuncio Hoji por el alto parlante y luego bajo.

—Señorita Yumi se ve bien—dijo Hoji.

—Graci...—.

— ¿Ya vez Yumi? ¿No qué no?—salió Chou de la nada.

— ¿Qué cosa?—se extrañó el administrador.

—No le hagas caso esta deliran...—sonrió nerviosa.

— ¡Ya díselo!—.

— ¿Decirme que?—se desesperó Hoji.

—Está loco, no le hagas...—.

— ¡Le gustas a Yumi!—grito a los cuatro vientos.

Y los del Aoiya y Juppon se sorprenden.

—Yumi...—murmuro Kaoru.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad lo que escucharon mis oídos? ¡Creo que estoy delirando!—se desmayaba un gay.

—No está delirando, es verdad señor Kamatari—lo sostuvo y le sonrió Sou.

— ¿Qué? ¡Sí!—brincaba de emoción el gay— ¡Por fin tengo al señor Shishio para mi solito!—se ruburo y se auto abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades señorita Yumi!—sonrió Kenshin.

—No, es que yo...—se puso nerviosa.

—Si es verdad lo que ha dicho Chou...déjeme decirle que estoy muy agradecido de haberse fijado en mí y le digo sinceramente, que la hare muy feliz—se arrodillo y le beso la mano.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tú no me gustas!—se fue corriendo.

Todos se quedan viendo.

—No se preocupen, necesita tiempo—la miraba un enamorado Hoji.

Tiempo después se anunciaron los trajes seleccionados...

—Los nominados son: Himura, Kamatari, Anji, Kaoru y la más importante...mi Yumi—suspiro el administrador

Todos lo ven raro.

La fiesta fue avanzando, todos bailaban y comían pero sin saber que la bebida tenia...OPIO.

— ¡La fiesta esta genial!—gritaba Misao.

—Kenshin, ¡me estoy divirtiendo como nunca!—reía Kaoru.

—No sé tú, pero me estoy mareando—se quejó.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas ken!—grito Yahiko arriba de una mesa.

— ¡Oigan, los invitados se están poniendo violentos afuera!—aviso Hennya.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?—se sorprendió Kenshin.

— ¡Misao! ¿Qué te pasa?—grito Kaoru que forcejeaba con ella.

— ¡Comadreja!—la separo Sano.

Y Megumi la revisa.

— ¡Esta drogada!—se espantó.

— ¿drogada?—.

— ¡La comida!—grito Sano que trajo una porción.

— ¡No! ¡Es la bebida!—dijo Megumi.

—Chicos creo que tenemos un problema...—se asustó Sano al enseñar las jarras de agua vacías.

—Creo que tenemos uno peor...—tembló Kenshin.

Y la gente se empieza a poner violenta

— ¡Anji y Chou protejan a las chicas! ¡Soujiro y Sano ayúdenme!—dijo Ken.

— ¿Donde esta Hoji?—grito Sano.

El administrador fue por Yumi.

— ¡Señorita Yumi!—grito Hoji.

— ¡Ya te dije que no...!—.

— ¡La gente está violenta, hay que ir a un lugar seguro!—grito.

Y que Yumi le abre la puerta de su cuarto y van a un pasadizo secreto.

* * *

**En la fiesta**

Ken, Sano y Sou estaban en aprietos...

— ¿Que hacemos, los matamos?—dijo Sou.

— ¡No son gente inocente!—.

— ¿Entonces los agarramos a besos o qué?—se enojó Sano.

—Estoy pensando...—se estreso.

Y en eso llega Aoshi y Okina.

— ¡Aoshi!—grito una drogada Misao.

—Misao—la vio mal.

— ¿Que tiene?—se preocupó Okina.

—Luego hablamos, ¡hay que combatir sin lastimar esta gente!—dijo Kenshin.

— ¡Habrán paso!

— ¿Pero qué?—se extrañaron.

— ¡Saíto!—se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

—Relájate solo los golpearemos un poco—saco su cigarro.

Pero sus policías se pasaron de lanzas y atravesaron a unos con las espadas.

— ¿Que les dije de usar las espadas?—los regaño Saíto.

—Si patroncito—.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste ojos feos?—dijo Sano.

—Bueno, pensé en venir y distraerme un rato pero me topé con esto—sonrió sarcástico y se puso en posición de Gatotsu.

En eso se escuchan unos gritos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Déjenme! ¡Mi dinero!—grito Shishio que golpeaba a los drogados invitados.

En eso salen Anji, Chou y las chicas.

— ¿Señor se encuentra bien?—salió Hoji.

— ¿Bien? ¡Salgo por un momento y me encuentro a la base echo un desastre!—se enojó— ¡Hey! ¡Mi dinero!—corrió por su portafolio, pero se lo rompieron y salieron volando los billetes.

— ¡Shishio no los...! mates—grito Kenshin pero ya era tarde, se despachó a los cristianos.

Mientras los poli se llevaban a los revoltosos.

— ¡Señor Shishio! ¿Qué cree?—grito un feliz Kamy.

—Y ahora que...—se tallo las sienes.

— ¡Hoji tiene novia!—sonrió Chou.

La cara que puso Shishio.

— ¿Neta? digo ¿Qué?—.

— ¡Si, aunque usted no lo crea!—sonrió Chou.

—Felicidades Hoji, yo pensé que te quedarías vistiendo santos o eras gay—lo golpeo del hombro

— ¿Y quién es la afortunada?—sonrió y se puso a fumar.

— ¡Es la señorita Yumi Komagata!—grito Hoji que abrazo a Shishio de la felicidad.

En eso sale Yumi y se topa con la mirada del vendado...

—Señorita Yumi no sabía que usted y Hoji...—fingió no impactarle la noticia.

— ¿Qué? pero yo no...—.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, no me opondré si mis mejores colegas deciden mantener una relación—sonrió sarcástico.

—Ya vez ¿de qué te preocupas?—Chou le dio un golpecito.

Y la felicitaron todos...

« ¿Y ahora como salgo de esta?» pensó.

* * *

**Mas notas: **como vimosya se le complico el asunto a Yumi, el Chou dándole esperanzas a Hoji y Shishio pobrecito. Jajaja pero bueno, mientras nuestro Sou anda en las nubes ¿se le ara con Misao? Quien sabe…Y Usui quien sabe que vaya a pasar con el sinceramente. 0_0

_**Solo que da decir…**_

_**¿Cuándo se sabrá quien mando al Joe?**_

_**¿Qué ara Usui?**_

_**Y ¿Yumi está enamorada de Hoji? **_**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Sale la Komagata furiosa.**

— **¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Hoji! **

**Yo:**

— **¡Claro que sí! ¡Te vuelve loca mujer!**

** ¡HASTA LUEGO! :D**


	11. Hoji se enamora

**Notas: Pues que puedo decir, que muchas felicidades por el año nuevo, espero que se la hayan pasado suave, yo lo celebre mientras comía un rico tamalito de dulce jejeje**

**Tambien**** agradecer a las personas que me han dado consejos y a los lectores, aunque son poquitos, pero cada vez ya son mas ;_; snif! snif!**

**y solo me queda decir que se acomoden en sus asientos y disfruten de este fic :D**

**Capitulo 11**

**HOJI SE ENAMORA**

* * *

Los del Aoiya como prometieron a Shishio no dejar basura, se tuvieron que desvelar recogiendo todo el desastre.

**Al otro día**

En el cuarto de Hoji sonaba un reloj marcando las 6 am.

— ¡Ya es mañana!—se levanto feliz— ¡Que hermoso día!—se asomó por la ventana al estilo Disney y saco de su pijama una foto de Yumi (sepa donde la consiguió).

Después salió anunciando que habría reunión en la sala principal. Shishio se despertó molesto y de mala gana salió a ver que quería Hoji.

— ¿Para qué nos quieren?—se quejó Chou sacándose la cerilla.

— ¡Que sea rápido, tengo que acabar de bañarme!—se enojó Anji que tenía espuma en la pelona.

— ¿Que sucede?—dijo Shishio.

Y que llega Hoji feliz de la vida.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! se preguntaran porque los traje aquí, pues quiero invitarlos al cine, ¿mencione que también podrán invitar a alguien?—grito feliz.

Todos se extrañaron porque era raro que Hoji invitara algo. Por tacaño.

— ¡Qué bien! ¿Señor Shishio podemos hablar?—sonrió Sou.

Miro disimuladamente a Yumi.

—Bueno...—dijo sin ánimo.

Entonces salieron de la base y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

—Estaba pensando...en invitar a la señorita Misao al cine ¿Que piensa, es buena idea?—dijo un nervioso Sou.

—No lo pienses, solo hazlo—se levantó.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor Shishio! ¿A dónde va?—se extrañó.

Pero se fue casi corriendo...

— ¡Buenos días señor...!—saludo Chou.

Pero tampoco no le hablo.

«Mmm, ¿Se estará orinando?» pensó.

—Oyes Sou, voy al Aoiya ¿Vienes?

Al tenkken se le agrandaron los ojitos, ya saben a quién iba a ver.

—Claro—sonrió.

En el Aoiya

Todos estaban cansados y tirados como borrachos...

— ¡Hola!—grito un feliz Chou pero dejo de reír al verlos en ese estado—¿Que les paso?—.

—¿Y todavía preguntas? ¡Tú Shishio nos puso a barrer y a trapear como cenicientas!—se enojó Sano.

—Bueno, ¡Ya! no es para tanto—dijo Chou.

—Lo que quiere decir es que venimos a invitarlos al cine—sonrió Soujiro.

—Mmm... ¿Habra comida?—dudo incrédulo Sano.

—¡Si! ¿Que dice Himura?—dijo Sou.

—No aceptes, seguro es una trampa de la momia—le murmuro.

—Yo digo que...

—¡Aceptamos!—Kaoru respondió por el bajito.

—¡Genial! los esperamos en esta dirección a las 7 de la noche—les dio un papelito.

—Gracias—dijo un confundido Kenshin.

Chou salieron del dojo, topándose con Misao.

—¡Soujiro!—lo saludo y fue corriendo hacia el.

—Hola Señorita Misao—sonrió ocultando sus sentimientos, excepto de Chou que se dio cuenta.

—¡Los frijoles! ¡se me olvido comprarlos!—corrió como loco para dejarlos solos.

—¿Frijoles?—se extraño Misao.

—Oyes Misao, Hoji esta invitando a todos al cine ¿Quieres ir? los demás dijeron que si—le dio la dirección.

tomo la tarjeta dudosamente...

—Claro—sonrió.

—¡Genial! Entonces, al rato te veo con los demás—se despidió.

—Haya estaremos.

Después que se fue el tenkken, Misao entro al Aoiya.

—¡Misao! qué bueno que bienes, el Juppon nos invito a...—decía Kaoru.

—¡Lo se!—sonrió Misao que buscaba a su amorcito.

Y lo encontró volviendo de meditar.

—¡Señor Aoshi!—.

—¿Que sucede?—respondió igual de frio.

—El Juppon nos invitó a ir al cine y quería saber, ¿si quiere ir?—dijo algo temblorosa.

—Mmm...de acuerdo—se fue a su cuarto.

Misao espero a que se fuera y corriendo con Kaoru...

—¡Dijo que si! ¡Dijo que si!—la abrazo por la espalda.

—¡Misao me estas tirando con todo y cazuela!

—Lo siento. ¡Dijo que si, Aoshi si va al cine!—se la paso saltando a su alrededor...

* * *

**En el monte Hiei**

Todos se preparaban para ver la peli, mientras Yumi veía su guardarropa.

—¿Cómo esta la futura "señora Sadojima"?—entro Chou.

—¡Otra vez con eso!—se tallo la cabeza.

—Haaa...¿te vas a perfumar para Hoji? Así caerá rendido a tus pies ¿verdad?—fue a su tocador y tomo un perfume.

—¿Que parte de "No me gusta Hoji" no entiendes?—le quito la botellita.

—Eres buena, por un momento te creí—sonrió.

—¿Sabes que? ¡Largo! ¡Sáquese por allí!—lo empujo hasta que lo saco.

—Esta bien ¡Tu ganas! ¡Me voy "Señora Sadojima"!—se fue burlándose.

—¡Grrrrr! ¡Pinche Chou!—salió del cuarto y le aventó una chancla en la cabeza.

Y le dio al güerito.

—¡Auch! ¡Vas a ver te voy acusar con tu futuro esposo!—le grito y salió corriendo.

—¡Ven para acá, no huyas cobarde!—lo persiguió como loca hasta que lo acorralo en la puerta de la entrada principal.

—¡Aja! ¡Te tengo ahora!—rio como psicópata.

Y que le avienta la chancla en cámara lenta, como si fuera un boomerang.

¡Muere!

—Noooooooooo

Y que lo esquiva a la matrix.

Pero Shishio entro cargando un sillón y que lo tiran de un chanclazo en la cara.

—¡Señor Shishio! ¡Señor!—corrió con su amorcito y lo zangoloteo al verlo noqueado.

—¡Ya te lo descontaste!—se rasco la cabeza.

—¡Al que me voy a descontar es a ti! ¡Corre a traer alcohol! ¡Rápido!—le grito.

Y el güerito se va espantado. Mientras Yumi lo sentó en el sillón, Kamy entraba a la base y de verlo se espanto.

—¡Hay mi vida! ¿Que le hiciste a mi Shishio, bruja?—le grito el gay quien se agacho para tocarle la frente a su amorcito.

—¡Nada tarado! ¡Fue un accidente!—le pego en la mano.

—¡A mi no me digas tarado, boba!—echo chispas.

Y Chou las interrumpe.

—Acá esta lo que pediste—le dio el bote a Yumi.

La geisha lo miro feo pero se concentró en despertar a Shishio, así que le dio oler alcohol.

—¡No despierta!—se preocupó.

—¿Y si lo golpeamos?—dijo Chou.

—Al que voy a golpear ¡Va a ser a ti!

—¿Y si lo beso?—se inclinó Kamy para besarlo.

—¡Eso quisieras!—jalo al gay quien ya tenía la lengua de fuera.

En eso despierta.

—¡Señor Shishio!—gritaron los tres.

—¿Que me paso y porque me arde el ojo?—se tallo.

—Es que...se desmayó y seguro se pegó—mintió la geisha.

—Eso no es...—decía Kamy.

Pero Yumi lo callo dándole un codazo en sus "cositas".

—Qué raro...—se tallo la cabeza y se fue hacia su cuarto.

* * *

**Al rato**

Hoji se arreglaba para la velada.

—¡Por fin saldré con una chica de verdad! ¡después de tanto tiempo!—recordó cuando en sus citas resultaban ser hombres.

—Y no cualquier chica sino ¡Yumi Komagata!—lloraba de la emoción al ver su foto que tenia en su tocador.

—¡Mi madrecita estaría orgullosa! por fin ¡Encontré al amor!—bailaba de felicidad hasta que acabo suspirando en su cama.

Mientras Hennya escucho todo.

«¿Que mosca le pico?».

—¿estas bien?—le grito.

Y que Hoji lo jala a su cuarto.

—¡Estoy mejor que nunca mi amigo Hennya!—lo abrazaba y bailaba como un vals.

—¡Hoji me estas espantando! ¿Estas drogado?—lo soltó y le toco la frente.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero de amor por Yumi!—lo volvió a abrazar.

—¿Cómo? pero yo pensé que ella le gustaba...

—¿Quién?—lo soltó y lo miro confuso pero aun feliz.

—Nadie...pero dime ¿Cómo fue?—.

—No te enteraste, pero en la fiesta de Halloween ¡se me declaro!—sonrió.

—¿Eso hizo? ¡pues felicidades!—le apretó la mano.

—De echo, siempre estuve enamorado de ella y ahora que me confeso lo que siente, ¡Nada nos separara!—lloro de la emoción.

—¡Que bien!—Hennya sonrió a fuerza «Ya quiero irme de aquí» pensó.

—Y por eso...¡le daré esto!

Hennya queda en Shock.

—Bueno, me voy al cine para que este listo, ya sabes para que...—sonrió pícaro.

—Suerte—lo despidió.

Mientras Hoji por ir pensando en Yumi, no se fijo y choco con Shishio.

—¡Disculpe!

—¿A donde vas tan arreglado?—se extrañó de verlo con esmoquin y moño rojo.

—Al cine con la señorita Yumi ¿Ya no se acuerda? ¡es hoy a las 7! y por cierto, debería revisarse ese ojo moreteado ¡Hasta luego!—se fue chiflando como todo un don juan.

«¡El cine! se me había olvidado, pero primero mi ojo» pensó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

* * *

**En el cine**

En la entrada esperaban la mayoría del Juppon y del Aoiya vestidos de esmoquin y corbata negra o solo un saco con la camisa algo desabotonada, pero las chicas no llegaban...

Mientras Hoji veía los preparativos con el rodador de cintas del cine.

—Cuando le de esta señal, usted reproduce esta cinta ¿esta claro?

—¡Mas que el agua!—dijo quien parecía ser el viejo happosai.

En eso sale Hoji del cine.

—Ya esta todo listo

—Que bien—dijo Hennya quien entro junto con Chou, Anji, Iwambo y Zaitsuchi.

—¿No van a entrar?—dijo Hoji.

—Estoy esperando a mi pareja—sonrió Kenshin.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Aquí nomas...—dijeron unos nerviosos Sano y Soujiro.

—A mi ni me vean—dijo Saíto tirando un fosforo.

—¿Y tu Kamy?

—Estoy esperando al buenote, digo, al Señor Shishio—suspiro—Por cierto acaba de llegar—sonrió lujuriosamente.

—¡Señor Shishio!—dijo Hoji.

—Me siento raro con esta cosa—dijo al verse con esmoquin y corbata negra.

—Para mí...¡Se ve sexy!—lo acoso el gay.

El lo miro con desprecio.

Mientras a lo lejos llegaban las chicas vestidas de gala en cámara lenta...

—Ka-kaoru—tartamudeo Kenshin.

«Quien diría que la mujer zorro tiene lo suyo» pensó Sano.

—señorita Misao—murmuro Sou.

Mientras Shishio y Hoji con la cara de ¿Donde esta Yumi? solo que uno lo disimulaba y el otro no.

—Señorita Kaoru, se ve hermosa—sonrió Kenshin.

—¡Ni tanto! ¡Kamatari sigue siendo mas sexy que Kaoru y Misao juntas!—se burlo Yahiko rompiendo el encanto del momento.

—¿Pero que dices?—lo golpearon ambas.

—¡El niño sabe lo que es bueno! bobas—.

Y los hombres se quedan viendo espantados entre si.

—¿Y el señor Aoshi?—Misao le pregunto a Kenshin.

—No ha llegado ¿Por?—dijo algo confundido.

—Nada—contesto sin ganas «Debió tener un inconveniente, no debe tardar, el me lo prometió» pensó.

—¡Hola Misao! ¿Pasa algo?—dijo Sou.

—Nada ,es solo que me sentí mareada. últimamente me a dolido la cabeza

—Vamos adentro para que te refresques—sonrió.

—Esta bien—devolvió la sonrisa «Aoshi tiene que llegar "pensó.

Misao y Sou entran al cine al igual que todos, excepto Hoji y Shishio que después de estar un rato solos, la incomodidad no se hizo esperar...

—¿Señor espera a alguien?—dijo Hoji.

—Amm, yo...

Pero la llegada de Yumi interrumpe sus palabras.

—¡Señorita Yumi! ¡Se ve espectacular!—sonrió y le dio una vuelta Hoji.

—gracias, pero...—miro disimulada para ver a Shishio, pero ya no estaba.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?—le toco la frente.

—¡No tengo nada!

—¡Que bien! ¡Entonces vamos adentro!—le tomo la mano y se echo a correr.

—¡Haaaa!—.

Adentro del cine...

—¡Aquí nos sentaremos! ¡En la primera fila!—sonrió Hoji.

La geisha se sentó confundida y para su desgracia a su izquierda estaba Chou.

—¡Yumi! o debería decir "futura señora Sadojima"—le murmuro.

—Cállate o ¿Quieres que te aviente una chancla?—lo amenazo.

—¡No puedes! es un lugar publico y todos te verían

Pero no contaba que Yumi lo pellizcaría.

—¡Haaaa! ¡Ya me calmo!—chillo bajito.

Mientras Shishio entro con palomitas y buscando un asiento lo mas cerca de Yumi, para vigilar a Hoji.

—¡Señor Shishio! ¡Señor! ¡Acá hay disponible!—le murmuro Soujiro que estaba sentado junto de Misao.

Y como no había otra opción se acercó y vio que de lado de Misao quedaba un asiento, pero junto de Kenshin y sus odiosos amigos.

—¡Hola Shishio!—lo saludo el pelirrojo.

Lo ignoro y noto que del lado de Soujiro quedaban todas las butacas disponibles y asi que se sentó a un asiento de el.

—Me pregunto que película pondrán—sonrió Sou.

—Espero que sea una de acción—murmuro Misao.

—¿Que tal una de terror?—dijo Megumi.

—¡Mejor una amor!—suspiro Kaoru abrazando a Kenshin.

—¿Porque mejor no se cayán?—se levantó un enojado Shishio.

En eso los de adelante lo silencian.

—¡Claro! ¿y cómo no los callan a ellos?—se sentó molesto.

—¡Pongan la película!—gritaba la gente para que la pusieran.

—¡La película! —despertó el viejo haposai ,quien se quedó dormido al ver revistas de muchachonas xxx.

Y se empezó a reproducir la película y todos quedaron tontitos viéndola (como era la primera que veían) hasta Shishio se quedó atontado, tanto que no se fijo que a su lado se sentó un sexy maricon, seguido de Hennya, Anji e Iwambo.

En eso sale el titulo de la peli: LA MOMIA.

Y automáticamente todos voltean a ver a Shishio.

—Mmm—se enojó.

—¡No te preocupes mi Shishio! ¡Tú estás más sexy que ese actor! —Kamy lo miro lujurioso y tomo de sus palomitas.

—Pero...¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te sentaste aquí?—lo miro confundido y escondió las fritangas.

—Cuando empezó la película ¿A poco no te diste cuenta?—sonrió.

Shishio se le pega a Soujiro para estar lejos de su acosador.

—Mmm—Kamy se ofende y le quita la bolsa de dulces a Hennya y se las atraganta.

—¡Oyes!—.

* * *

**En la primera fila**

Hoji mira feliz de la vida la peli, mientras Yumi esperaba el momento para dejarle en claro que no quería nada con el, sin que sufriera mucho.

—¿Quieres palomitas?—le convido Hoji.

—Gracias—acepto Yumi.

Pero el administrador lo hizo para distraerla y asi, ponerle el brazo en el hombro poniendo a la geisha de mal genio.

—¡Yumi! ¿No que no?—sonrió Chou pícaramente.

Ahora a ella no le importaba si Hoji sufriría o no.

Con Shishio

Miraba disimuladamente a Yumi con unos binoculares.

«Maldito Hoji» pensó furioso al verlo juntito de la mujer de ojos lavanda, pero sintió algo en el pie y volteo a ver.

«Debió ser mi imaginación» volvió a lo suyo y vio que Hoji empezó a reír con Yumi.

«Desgraciado» pensó pero sintió algo por la rodilla y volteo a ver sospechosamente a Kamatari.

—¿Necesitas algo?—le sonrió el gay como si nada.

—Nada—lo miro despectivo y volvió a lo suyo.

—¿A dónde ira Hoji?—murmuro pero sintió una respiración caliente en el cuello.

—No lo se ¿Porque no le preguntas?—le murmuro un feliz Kamy haciéndolo brincar del susto.

—¡Kamatari! ¡Que te dicho sobre acosarme!—le murmuro furioso.

—Si ya sabes cómo me pongo ¿Para qué te sientas juntito de mí?—sonrió a la descarada.

—¡Tú te sentaste después!

—¡Y tú que me dejas!—sonrió.

Se levantó un furioso Shishio.

—¿A dónde va?—se ofendió el gay.

Y se fue a sentar entre Misao y Kenshin, al menos allí nadie lo acosaba.

—¡Bienvenido!—lo saludo Kenshin.

«Tenía que sentarse aquí la momia "pensó una enojada Misao, porque Aoshi ya podría estar junto a ella.

—¿Quieres chocolate?—lo invito el pelirrojo.

—Ahora no cara cortada—se enfocaba en buscar a Hoji.

—¡Que grosero!—le dijo Kaoru.

Pero Shishio la miro feo y ella abrazo a Kenshin del susto.

—Ahora vuelvo—se levantó y siguió a Hoji hasta donde parecía ser el baño. Asi que entro y camino por un pasillo medio iluminado y súper apestoso.

—¡Larala- larilu-larala!—tarareaba Hoji.

—¡Señor Shishio! ¡Hasta que lo veo!—Hoji se arreglaba el esmoquin y se veía en el espejo.

—Ha, es que tuve que arreglar un asunto—orinaba en un mingitorio con division.

—Usted siempre tan ocupado señor, sabe, debería pensar en otras cosas aparte del dominio del Japón y de ser un destajador—se arreglaba el moño.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Vagabundear como lo hizo Battousai, relajarse no sé, pienso que todo hombre debe planificar mas halla de sus objetivos personales—se lavaba las manos.

—Ve al grano—termino de orinar.

—Me refiero a una mujer, una familia, un hogar cosas asi. Yo, antes de saber lo que sentía Yumi por mi, solo pensaba en planificar y aprovechar nuestros recursos en los mejores guerreros y armas de combate...

—Hoji...

—¡Ya no tendré que ver telenovelas para imaginar que se siente estar enamorado! y mi madre ya no se burlara de mi porque tengo novia y ¡la AMO!

—¡Hoji! ¡Tu discurso me dio nauseas!—vomito en el lavamanos.

—Lo siento, es que me emocione—se avergonzó.

—Ya lo note—.

—Como le digo, el tiempo se agota y es muy difícil encontrar a una buena mujer, por suerte...Yo ya encontré a la mía—se echo spray para el aliento cosa que Shishio no pasó desapercibida. Cuando Hoji se alejó lo suficiente, el vendado salió.

En la primera fila

—¡Ya regrese! ¿Me extrañaste?—se sentó el administrador.

—Hoji, tenemos que hablar—dijo Yumi.

—¡Estas helada mujer!—le toco la frente—¡Tráiganme una manta!—ordeno a un empleado.

Y se la traen.

—¡Ya estas!—la tapo y le puso el brazo al ver la peli.

«¿Cómo se lo digo? "pensó incomoda.

* * *

**Mientras Shishio...**

«Ni se te ocurra» pensó al imaginar que Hoji intentaría besarla.

Intento tranquilizarse, pero el ver a Himura y a Kaoru muy cariñositos, no era de mucha ayuda que digamos...

—Kenshin

—¿Que pasa, tienes frio?—sonrió.

—Si—se acurruco.

El pelirrojo pidió una manta.

—Aquí tienes—la tapo y Kaoru le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

—Haaa, Kaoru—la abrazo suspirando y le beso la frente.

Mientras Shishio hizo cara de fuchi...

«Al menos no se están besando "pensó como consuelo, pero volteo y Kaoru le estaba dando besos en el cachete de Kenshin.

«Para que hable "se enojó y volteo donde estaba un nervioso Sou.

—¿Te esta gustando la película?—sonrió el tenkken.

—Si—dijo Misao algo seca.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No—sonrió «¿Porque no vendrá Aoshi?» pensó y se froto las manos.

—¿Tienes frio?—la miro preocupado.

—Bueno, un poco...

Sou no sabe qué hacer y voltea a todos lados hasta que se topa con la mirada de Shishio, y con la vista le pregunta que hacer y le responde "ponle tu saco".

—¿Que haces?—lo miro Misao.

—Se me ocurrió algo—se quito el saco y la cubrió del frio.

—Gracias—sonrió algo confundida «¿Porque es tan amable conmigo? ojala así fuera Aoshi» pensó.

* * *

**Con Hoji**

Estaba mas feliz que una lombriz al abrazar a Yumi.

—Hoji, tenemos que hablar—le quito el brazo y volvió a insistirle.

—¿Porque mejor esperamos hasta el final de la peli?—le sonrió.

—¡No! ¡Ya no puedo esperar mas!—lo persuadió.

—Esta bien, espera un poco—hizo una señal con la mano mientras se roció spray en la boca.

El viejito haposai se levanta como loco a reproducir la cinta , mientras Shishio se pone atento al ver la acción del administrador.

—Hoji yo...—volteo a verlo Yumi, pero ya no estaba.

En eso se pone la pantalla en blanco y todos se quedan viendo confundidos.

—¿Y la película? —se quejo Sano.

—Miren eso—Kenshin señalo la pantalla donde aparecía Hoji sentado a la orilla de su cama y diciendo lo siguiente:

_Hola a todos, si están viendo esto es porque cancele la película que todos veían, pero ese no es el punto._

**_Este video esta dirigido a la señorita Yumi Komagata ¿Ahora se preguntaran por qué ella? fácil, porque ha sido la primera y única mujer que a puesto sus ojos en mí, a pesar de mi patética apariencia. Sí, no soy un modelo, ni un poderoso multimillonario y mucho menos un temible destajador, pero me enorgullezco de tener la fortuna de tener a mi lado a una mujer como ella, señorita Yumi déjeme decirle que es lo más maravilloso que me a pasado en toda mi vida, desde el momento en que la vi me enamore, tenía miedo de confesarlo, pero ahora que se cuáles son sus sentimientos, Y ya no tengo miedo._**

En eso se pausa el video y sale Hoji gritando a todo pulmón.

Señorita Yumi Komagata aquí ante todos le confieso ¡Que la amo! ¡Mas que nada en este mundo! y por eso me atrevo a preguntarle algo muy importante—se arrodillo ante ella mientras todos se quedaban en shock.

—¿Yumi Komagata, te casarías conmigo?—saco un estuche mostrando el anillo de bodas, a la vez que se veía la petición en la pantalla.

La cara que pusieron todos de espanto, unos de felicidad como Kamy, para quedarse con Shishio, mientras este quedo congelado al pensar que Yumi aceptaría.

—Hoji, no sé qué decir—dijo al pensar como se lo diria.

—señora Sadojima—le murmuro Chou.

La presión fue tanta que Yumi no sabía que hacer, hasta que tomo aire para decir por fin la respuesta.

—Hoji, yo...no se que decir, Eres una excelente persona y te agradezco este lindo detalle..—lo levanto.

Mientras el la miraba con ojos de borrego entumido.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo ¡No te amo Hoji! ¡Todo esto fue un invento de Chou que los demás terminaron creyendo! ¡Trate de decírtelo pero no pude encontrar el momento adecuado! lo lamento Hoji ¡De veras lo lamento! ojala y un día lo entiendas...y podamos ser de nuevo amigos.

Todos se quedaron viendo, mientras Shishio había pasado el peor de los sustos.

—¿Que? Pero yo...y tu...yo pensaba que—se quedó en shock.

—¡Lo siento Hoji! —se fue algo triste, mientras resonaban sus tacones.

—Pobre tipo—murmuro Kaoru a Kenshin.

—Lo se, es mejor que nos vallamos—se fue con ella, mientras Sano y los demás lo siguieron.

La mayoría se empiezan a salir, dejando a Hoji hincado en el suelo.

—Señor ¿Me va a pagar?—se acerco el viejito happosai.

—¿Que no ve lo que estoy sufriendo? ¡ella nunca me amo!—lo miro lleno de lágrimas.

—Sí, pero... ¿Me va a pagar

Y Hoji se puso a llorar más.

—Tacaño...—se fue el enojado anciano.

—¡No me deje solo!—chillaba Hoji.

En eso se abre la puerta y Hoji voltea pensando que el viejito se regresó a consolarlo.

—¿Se encuentra Misao?—entro Aoshi.

—Haaaaaaaa—volvió a llorar.

El oniwabanshu mejor se sale.

—Donde estará...—se asomó a los alrededores hasta que la vio...con alguien mas.

—Misao...—suspiro desanimado y decidió irse.

En el monte Hiei

El Juppon acababa de llegar y decidieron platicar en la sala.

—Pobre del Hoji—dijo Hennya.

—Te pasas Yumi—la miro Chou con desaprobación.

—Claro ¿Y quién le invento que el me gustaba? muchas veces te dije que no estaba enamorada de el —le reclamo.

—Yo pensaba que estabas jugando...—se avergonzó.

—Lo que sea que haya pasado, ya se acabó—dijo Shishio.

—Sí , ¿pero que pasara con Hoji?—dijo Hennya.

—Nada, tiene que superarlo, la vida tiene que seguir—se levantó cansado.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde está Soujiro?—se preocupó Yumi.

—El está bien—sonrió la momia—Voy a bañarme—.

—Te acompaño—se paró un feliz Kamy, pero Yumi le metió el pie y se tropezó.

—No gracias—Shishio paro y siguió caminando.

Yumi se levanta del sillón.

—¿A dónde vas?—dijo Chou.

—A caminar—.

* * *

**Con Sou**

Caminaba con Misao por una vereda con algunas luciérnagas...

—Y... ¿Te divertiste, te gusto la película?—dijo nervioso.

—Quitando lo de Hoji...Si—sonrió un poco.

—¿Te gustaron las palomitas y los dulces?

—¡Claro! , aunque estaban algo caras, debió costarte mucho—saco un mini monedero.

—¡No! ¡Está bien!—sonrió.

Misao guarda su dinero.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada, ¡de veras!—sonrió, pero recordó que no era tan fácil ganar dinero y menos con Shishio...

«Señor Shishio, vengo por mi pago»

«No tengo, a la siguiente quincena te lo deposito "se excusaba seguido.

* * *

**Con el rechazado**

Estaba destrozado el pobre hombre, quien caminaba como muerto viviente a un bar...

—¿Que quiere joven?—le dijo el cantinero de sexo dudoso.

Hoji se sienta en la barra y empieza a golpear la mesita.

—¿Porque la cara larga?—limpiaba un tarro.

—¡Porque! ¡Porque! ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¡Dígame!—se puso a chillar.

—Mmm...ya veo, usted tiene mal de amores, yo tengo la solución a sus problemas—lo miro lujuriosamente.

—¿Cual?—lo miro un asustado Hoji.

—¡Tome hasta embriagarse! eso lo ayudara a no recordar las cosas—sonrió al servirle una copa.

—¡Mejor deme toda la botella!—grito muy macho.

* * *

**Al rato**

Nuestro rechazado administrador caminaba borracho con unos mariachis hacia el monte hiei.

—¿Porque no me ama? ¡Quien necesita a las mujeres!—se enojó y tomaba una botella.

Mientras los del Juppon dormían...

—¡Échele compadre!—grito el dolido.

Y los mariachis se arrancaron con "Yo no naci para amar" de Juan Gabriel mientras Hoji lo cantaba, más bien gritaba.

Acá está el link para que sepan cual es:

watch?v=eF41Pz61eaQ

* * *

**En eso…**

— ¡Ash! ¡No me dejan dormir!—se despertó una furioso gay con una mascarilla de pepino.

Kamy abre la ventana.

—¡Cállense!—les aventó macetas y agua fría.

Los mariachis se echaron a correr espantados , menos uno que le cayó una maceta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Muchachos espérenme! ¡No me dejen!—se arrodillo llorando.

En eso, salen Hennya, Anji y Chou quienes lo meten a la base.

—¡Suéltenme!—pataleo.

—¡Te queremos ayudar ,es por tu bien!—dijeron.

— ¡Déjenme en paz!—corrió a encerrarse en su cuarto y azoto la puerta.

**Continuara...**

**¡hasta la proxima! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola de nuevo! **_Hasta que te apareces...se escucha una voz murmurando._

**_Si, lo se. Ha pasado muchos meses desde que no subo nada...y pues...aquí estoy. _**_¡Se merecen una explicacion!...se escucha el mismo murmullo mas fuerte._

**_Si murmullo...Bueno la explicación es...¡Se pierde la programación! ¡SE PIERDE!_**

_¡NO ES CIERTO!_

**_¡Si! SI LO ES!_**

_¡MIENTEEEEEEEEE!_

**_¡Mientras se recupera la señal pónganse cómodos y disfruten el SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!_**

* * *

**Cap. 12**

_**En la madrugada...**_

Hoji tenía a alto volumen la canción de "Los hombres no deben llorar"...

— ¡Cállenlo!—Shishio golpeo la pared molesto.

—Eso intentamos señor ¡Pero no nos abre!—gritaron Hennya y Chou desde el pasillo.

Se escucha la canción 'Déjenme que estoy llorando"

— ¡Carajo, Apaga esa porquería! —Shishio salió hecho una furia, tanto que tiro la puerta de Hoji de una patada mientras Hennya apagaba el estéreo, pero se sorprendieron al ver al administrador llorando y meciéndose en la esquina.

— ¡Hoji! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Tú bulla no nos dejas dormir! —el quemado lo zangoloteo de los hombros pero no reaccionaba.

— ¡No pu-pupuedo superarlo señor! yo...—tartamudeo.

— ¡Acéptalo! ¡Lo que pasó paso y no hay vuelta atrás!

Y que se soltó a chillar.

—! Grrrrr! les juro que lo voy a matar...—desenvaino desesperado.

— ¡Señor compréndalo! está pasando por la primera etapa del desamor—lo detuvo Anji.

— ¡Por favor! ¿De dónde sacas tantas loqueras? de seguro te afecto lo calvito...—rio Chou.

— ¡Mi calvicie no me afecta!

Y Shishio con la cara de "¡Cállense ya!

* * *

_**Al ratito...**_

—Chico ¡Por fin llegas!—dijo Yumi molesta y muy hambrienta.

—Disculpe, Es que fui a dejar a Misao al Aoiya y como era de noche...me quede a dormir.

— ¡Pudiste regresarte!

—Sí, pero me dio flojera. Por cierto... traje comida.

A Yumi se le agrandan los ojos y le arrebata el cazo llevándolo a la cocina.

—Oiga ¿Sabe dónde está el señor Shishio?—la siguió Sou.

—Ni idea...—se sirvió y se llevaba la comida a la boca cuando...

— ¡Yumi!—interrumpió el susodicho.

La geisha y Souji voltean.

—Tienes que hablar con Hoji, desde que lo cortaste ¡ha estado insoportable y Nos a estado desvelando con canciones de la Paquita y Juan Gabriel!—se sentó a desahogarse.

—Mmm...estaba a punto de comer...ese Hoji—se fue molesta.

— ¿Y esta comida?—se saboreaba Shishio.

—La traje del Aoiya—sonrió Souji al reparar agüita de limón.

—Iré a lavarme las manos, ahora regreso

Mientras, Sou le sirvió la comida a la momia en lo que volvía.

— ¡Ho, casi lo olvido! faltan los vasos, iré por unos—se fue el tenkken.

En eso Iwambo se sentó muy quitado de la pena comiéndose el almuerzo de Shishio.

— ¡Mmm! ¡Estuvo rico! —eructo Iwambo después de beber y limpiarse los dientes con un palito.

El tenkken regresa.

—Hola Iwambo como has...

—Agua—hizo señas.

— ¿Quieres agua? toma—le sirvió y le dio el vaso.

—Gracias, estuvo rica la comidita—se fue feliz el gordito.

—De nada, pero eso es agua no comida tonto...—sonrió.

—Ahora si ¡A darle! —se sentó un hambriento Shishio con cuchara en mano— ¿Y la comida?

—En la me...sa—se dio cuenta de quien se dio el festin.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi almuerzo?—insistió molesto.

* * *

_**Después de contarle a Shishio lo que paso...**_

— ¡Mendigo gordo, se tragó todo!—desenvaino su katana— ¡Haaaa! ¡Iré tras su cabeza!

— ¡Señor Shishio contrólese!—lo jalo.

— ¡Estoy harto de comer huevos con frijoles y este obeso se tragó la única comida decente que había!

— ¡Yo también! pero si lo mata ¡no resolveremos nada!

Ambos se quedan en silencio pensando que harían de almorzar...

Después que se calmaron las aguas, ambos terminaron comiendo lo mismo de siempre...huevos con frijoles.

—Señor Shishio necesito un consejo—dijo penoso.

—Dime

— ¿Cómo se le hace para que una mujer se fije en uno?—se preocupó el tenkken.

Shishio se atraganta comiendo y tomo agua.

—No lo sé ¿Crees que soy la doctora corazón o qué?—estaba rojo porque casi se nos muere.

—Pensé que podría ayudarme...

—Pregúntame sobre espadas, técnicas de combate, ¡Como dominar al Japón!...Pero no de cursilerías—se enojó.

Kamy los oye y se une a la plática.

—No pude evitar escuchar lo que decían... ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! —apareció recargado de la pared muy misterioso. — ¿Que esa cosa putrefacta que comen?—señalo con asco.

—Son los huevos con frijoles que preparo el señor Shishio—sonrió Soujiro mostrando el platillo.

— ¡Por dios santo! te amo y todo mi Shishio pero enserio ¡Te urgen unas clases de cocina! —tomo la comida carbonizada y la tiro a la basura.

—Mmm—se enojó la momia.

El gay acerca a susurrarle a Souji...

—Para atraer a una dama es muy fácil! llénala de detalles, susúrrale al oído, dile lo hermosa que se ve cada mañana, dile que...

— ¡Kamatari! ¡Me vas a echar a perder a mi único pupilo!—se enojó y alejo a Sou del gay.

El tenkken los ve confundido.

— ¿Echar a perder? ¡Solo le estoy dando consejos de cómo tratar una dama!—alego.

—Lo único que le vas a enseñar ¡Es a ser un...!

— ¡OSH! ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un machista y un amargado! muy atractivo... ¡Pero muy machista Makoto Shishio!—le apunto con el dedo en el pecho.

— ¡No me toques!..—le torcía la mano.

— ¡Hash! ¡Me lastimas, me lastimas!

—Shishio, Hoji te...habla—sale una confundida Yumi— ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Bruto, animal! —se va chillando Kamy.

Shishio se ríe bajito.

— ¿Que fue eso señor Shishio? — Dijo confundida.

—Nada, solo estábamos jugando

—Haaaa

En eso llega Zaitsuchi muy agitado.

—¿Qué pasa ?—dijo Yumi.

— ¡Fuji! ¡Fuji viene en camino! llegara a Kyoto—grito Feliz.

—Pues vamos a recibirlo!—se alegró Souji.

Y se fueron por el gigantón.

* * *

_**Con Hoji**_

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿Ya se te paso el berrinche?

—Ya lo supere. Yumi me aclaro que fue un malentendido de ella y Chou—se limpió las lágrimas.

«El pelos de alambre...»pensó Shishio al salir corriendo.

—Si, al parecer Yumi quería... ¡Oiga! ¿A dónde va?

* * *

_**En el Chirabeko...**_

El escoba y el gallo tenían una competencia de comida.

— ¡Otra orden por fa!—grito Chou.

— ¡A mí también!—siguió Sano.

— ¡Ni mastican la comida!—se sorprendió Kaoru —¡Creo que no fue buena idea el pagar la comida si Sano perdía con Chou!—murmuro preocupada a Kenshin.

—No te preocupes, con el dinero que nos pagó el gobierno, no hay problema...—pero miro su monedero donde solo había un frijol y una piedrita— ¡no me queda nada! ¡Creo que nos quedaremos lavando trastos!—la miro espantado.

— ¡No otra vez!—se quejaron Yahiko y Megumi.

— ¡Y ahora quien va a pagar lo que se están tragando el cabeza de pollo y el escoba!—grito Yahiko.

—Y por gritarlo de seguro aparecerá alguien que pueda pagar la cuenta...—dijo una burlona Megumi , pero se calló al ver a Shishio entrar.

Los demás captan la idea.

— ¡Shishio! ¡Shishio!

— ¡Paga la cuenta!

El susodicho al ver a la escoba se acerca.

—Chou tengo que hablar contigo—dijo tajante mientras los demás le hablaban.

—Estoy intentando ganar un reto ¿No puede ser en otro momento?—se paró.

— ¡No!—se enfureció mirándolo a los ojos.

—Ok—lo miro asustado y regreso a la mesa.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Me tengo que ir!

— ¿QUE? ¿A dónde crees que vas escoba? ¡Esto aún no termina!—golpeo la mesa pero la rompió al hacer el Futae.

— ¡Sanosuke! ¡Es la tercera mesa que me rompes esta semana!—le grito Tae.

— ¡Lo siento!—se apeno.

—Tengo que irme, Shishio me está esperando y ya saben cómo se pone de divo...—les murmuro.

—Bien, ¡Pero eso quiere decir que yo gane!—sonrió Sano.

— ¿Qué?

—Si, al salirte de la competencia...automáticamente perdiste—dijo Saíto quien comía en otra mesa.

— ¡Grrrrr! ¡Está bien!, yo paga...—se quedó petrificado al ver que no tenía nada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes dinero?—se burló Sano.

— ¡No, cómo crees!…Bueno si ¿Podemos posponer el pago? es que no traje nada... —sonrió avergonzado.

—No, un trato es un trato, dime ¿Qué harás? —dijo el luchador.

— ¡Chou es para hoy!—insistió Shishio

—Horita vengo—se fue hablar con el gritón.

Mientras Yahiko y Sano murmuraban.

— ¿Que le estará diciendo Chou?—murmuro Yahiko a los demás.

—creo que le está pidiendo dinero ¡Miren la cara que puso la momia!—se aguantaba la risa Sano.

Mientras a Chou lo regañaban…

— ¿QUE? ¿Apostaste pagar la comida, perdiste, no tienes dinero y ahora quieres que yo lo pague?—lo sostuvo del cuello casi ahorcándolo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero ya casi ganaba!—dijo casi chillando.

Y que lo tira.

—Solo porque es muy urgente lo que tengo que hablar contigo...—saco su chequera y pago la cuenta.

— ¡Gracias señor! yo...—sonrió apenado Chou.

—Sí, si...¡Camina!—lo jalo de la oreja.

—Qué bueno que llego Shishio a interrumpir a Chou, si no... ¡Hubiera ganado y nos tocaría lavar trastes!—se aliviano Yahiko.

— ¿Perder yo? ¡Yo iba ganando!—se enojó Sano.

—No es cierto ¡Chou traga más que tú!—dijo Sae.

— ¿Tu también Tae?

— ¡Soy Sae! ¡Por cierto! El señor de las vendas solo me pago la comida ¡Me sigues debiendo la mesa! ¡No sales hasta que me la pagues! ¡Ha ver cómo le haces!—se enojó.

— ¡Ni modo chicos, nos quedaremos lavando trastes!—sonrió un alivianado Sano, abrazando a los demás.

Y que lo dejan solo.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está su compañerismo? —les grito.

* * *

_**Afuera, ya estaba anocheciendo…**_

— ¿Para que soy bueno?—dijo Chou sentado en una roca bajo un árbol igual que Shishio.

—Para nada. Pero quiero que me digas... si la señorita Yumi te ha mencionado algo

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Algo privado, secreto, no se...

— ¿Y desde cuando le interesa la vida privada de Yumi?—alzo la ceja.

— ¡Chou! no tengo humor ni tiempo para tus insinuaciones. Te lo pregunto porque desde lo que paso con Joe, sospecho que alguien ha tratado de eliminarme, y no dudo que use los medios o las personas que sean para llegar a mí—lo miro seriamente (para no levantar sospechas, todos sabemos que quiere con la geisha)

—Disculpe, pero ahora que lo dice...si hay algo que menciono—dijo confundido rascándose.

— ¿QUE? digo... ¿qué?—se le olvido disimular y se calmó regresando a su piedra.

Se sacó de onda Chou pero siguió hablando.

—Pues...lo único que me dijo, era que le gustaba alguien inteligente, fuerte y...

— ¿Y qué más?—alzo una ceja. (Se me olvido que como esta quemado no tiene XD)

—Y que iba a bajar de peso creo... ¡no se!—lo miro confundido. ¿A dónde va?

—Solo perdí mi tiempo—se fue enojado.

— No es el único…Si no hubiera llegado ¡Seguro ganaba al cabeza de chorlito!—le grito.

El susodicho se regresa desenvainando la espada.

— ¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste!

— ¡Ha! ¡No jefe, solo estaba jugando!—salió corriendo como niña.

* * *

_**En la bahía**_

— ¿Donde esta? no veo al sexy gigantón...—dijo el gay.

— ¡Por primera vez en tu vida deja de acosar a los hombres!—la regaño la geisha.

—No puedo evitarlo! ¡Es mi trabajo, bruja!

— ¿COMO ME DIJISTE?—

— ¡Ahí viene Fuji!—grito un feliz Souji.

Y el feliz gigante emerge del mar, pero por lo alto que esta creo una mega ola y los jupponeses se ven espantados.

— ¡Corran!

Pero como quiera fueron arrastrados hasta la orilla de la playa.

— ¡Fuji nos bañaste! aunque aquí a la "señorita" ya le hacía falta...—se tapó la nariz.

— ¿QUE?

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Zaitsuchi?—se preocupó Souji.

Todos se quedan viendo y se ponen a buscarlo como locos.

* * *

_**En el monte Hiei**_

Todos celebraban el regreso del gigante.

— ¡Por Fuji!—grito un feliz Hiko con sake.

— ¡Por Fuji!—chocaron sus copas y tarros.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí?—Shishio se extrañó de ver el festín.

—Celebrando el regreso de Fuji ¿A caso no está feliz?—se rio Souji.

—Por supuesto—. _« ¡Por fin se acabaron las goteras!, pondré al gigantón a reparar el techo» pensó sonriente._

* * *

_**Al rato...**_

—Yo me voy—dijo Aoshi.

— ¿Tan rápido?—se extrañó Kenshin.

—Nos fuimos sin decirle a Okina. Debe estar preocupado—dijo insinuando que Misao lo acompañara.

—Ok, me lo saludas—Misao volvió con la pachanga.

— ¿Misao no piensas ir? El maestro Hiko, Megumi y Yahiko también se van—se extrañó el pelirrojo.

—No, voy a quedarme un rato más—sonrió y se fue a platicar con Chou y Souji.

Aoshi la miro confundido.

* * *

_**A la media noche**_

Todo el mundo se había ido...

—Ese sake si estaba fuerte—eructo Yumi.

Shishio quien cargaba unas cubetas, se le quedo viendo.

—Disculpe yo no...

—Tan decente que te veías...

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, no me hagas caso. ¿Has visto a Soujiro?—dejo las cubetas en el piso.

Y cuando Yumi le iba a responder, se escucharon murmullos y risas.

— ¡Tu abuelito es un pervertido!—reía Souji.

— ¡Es la verdad! ¡El anciano no se está sosiego cuando ve a una chica! , cada que hacia una pijamada con las Onni, siempre se perdía un brasier—se puso roja.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Y eso no es todo! Cuando él y Hannya se juntaban, ¡eran un desmadre! un día se metieron a robar calzones de la hija del vecino, pero terminaron en el cuarto de la señora, y cuando sacaron sus prendas, dicen que parecían cortinas...y

— ¿Y luego?

—El vecino los acacho devolviendo la ropa y les grito que ¡porque se robaban los calzones de su mujer! luego los agarro a palazos...

— ¡Tu abuelito es un loquillo!—se moría de risa Souji.

— ¡Soujiro!—grito Shishio.

— ¿Qué haces?—dijo Yumi.

—Hablándole para que ponga las cubetas

— ¡Déjalo! ya tenía rato que no lo veía así de feliz, se ve que le gusta la chica—sonrió.

—Estos adolescentes y sus hormonas alborotadas—se tallo la frente.

Yumi se rio.

—Te ayudo aponer las cubetas—agarro unas y las empezó a acomodar.

Mientras Shishio la miraba preguntándose.

_« ¿De quién estaba enamorada Yumi? »_

—Señor Shishio, ¿está bien?—lo vio distraído.

—Es que estaba pensando en volver a intentar dominar el Japón

—Que bien—sonrió a fuerzas _«Todavía sigue con eso "pensó._

En eso entra Souji.

—Señor Shishio, voy a dejar a Misao al Aoiya—sonrió.

Y la cara del susodicho como diciendo:

No me ayudas, te vas a platicar con la novia y yo aquí con las cubetas, me viste cara de sirvienta…

— ¡Cuídense!—dijo Yumi.

—Compermiso—sonrió asustada Misao.

Y salieron.

—Está muy oscuro y solitario —dijo Misao.

—No temas, no te va a pasar nada—sonrió.

— ¿Crees que tengo miedo? ¡Por si no lo has notado soy una Oniwabanshu!

—Tienes una cucaracha en la cabeza...—dijo Sou.

— ¡Haaaaa! ¡Una cucaracha, quítamela, quítamela! ¡Haaa!—grito y daba vueltas como loca.

— ¡Pero no te muevas!—corría tras ella.

* * *

_**En la base...**_

— ¡Por fin! ¡Terminamos!—Yumi se movió el cabello muy sensualmente.

Ya se imaginan la reacción de Shishio, quien rápidamente se sentó en un sillón y se encogió agarrándose la panza.

—Señor ¿Le pasa algo?

—Me duele el estómago, claro está.

—Quiere que le traiga algo…

—No, así estoy bien. En un momento se me pasa ¡Ya vera!

—Bueno, me voy a descansar ¡hasta mañana!—se fue a su cuarto.

—hasta mañana...—se quedó fingiendo el dolor de panza. _— ¡Por tu culpa casi me descubren! —le murmuro a su "amigo"._

_**Después que se le paso "la calor"**_

El vendado se dirigía a oscuras a su dormitorio, pero se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.

Se enciende una vela.

— ¿Quién azoto tan feo?—la geisha se quitó el antifaz de dormir.

—señorita Yumi, ¿Que hace dormida en el pasillo? ¿Está haciendo huelga o qué?—se paró y se sacudió.

—No, mi cuarto está lleno de goteras...—bostezo y se giró a dormir.

Se asoma y ve que esta todo mojado.

—Yumi si quieres….Haaaa…Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cuarto

La geisha pela los ojos.

—_Yo...dormir en su cuarto, no podría...—pensó ruborizada._

—No puedo dejarla dormir en el pasillo, en la mañana los del Juppon pasan corriendo como animales y la dejarían como tortilla aplastada.

—Acepto su propuesta ¿pero dónde va a dormir?—recogió su cobija.

—Yo veré donde—dijo serio.

—Bueno...pues entonces me dirijo a dormir—habría el cuarto.

—Espere un momento...—se metió y cerró la puerta fingiendo estar tranquilo.

Yumi con cara de ¿ahora qué pasa? mientras Shishio vio que su cuarto estaba echo un cochinero...

« ¡Ropa sucia tirada...la cama un desorden, la foto de Yumi! Pensó al arreglar todo como loco pero era mucho tiradero y poco tiempo, así que metió todo en el closet.

* * *

_**5 min. Después**_

— ¿Está todo bien?—dijo Yumi.

— ¡Sí! Es solo que estoy buscando un cobertor para mí—empujaba la puerta del closet.

—Si quiere le ayudo...—habría el cuarto.

—Ya no hace falta, ¡lo encontré! Pase

—Gracias—entro.

—Que descanse—dijo como si nada.

Se cierra la puerta y Shishio se va aliviado.

* * *

_**Con Souji y Misao.**_

— ¿Sentiste eso? ¡Creo que fueron gotas!—dijo la bajita.

— ¡Ho, ho!

Y que se suelta un aguacero.

— ¡Sou, el paraguas!

— ¡No traje! ¡Pero no importa!—dijo al quitarse su yukata y usarla como paraguas.

— ¡Pero te vas a resfriar!—se preocupó.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—sonrió mientras la cubría de la lluvia

* * *

_**Con Shishio**_

—Está cerrado—se quejó al querer entrar al cuarto del tenkken.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago?— se rasco la cabeza.

Así que decidió pedir asilo a los del Juppon, que ya estaban en su quinto sueño...

— ¡Ábranme! ¡Soy Shishio!—dijo adormilado.

Pero ni sus luces...Y que la momia rompe la puerta, mientras los demás seguían dormidos.

—Sí que tienen el sueño pesado...—caminaba entre ellos, hasta que encontró un rinconcito y se acostó.

—Al fin...—cerro los ojos y sonrió...

Pero Chou roncaba como carcacha descompuesta...El vendado se tapó las orejas con la almohada, pero Anji le echo la pierna.

—Mendigo pelón, ya bastante tengo con Kamatari...—se quitó la pierna de encima y cerró los ojos estando a punto de dormir cuando...

—Prrrr

—No chin...—se tapó a nariz.

— ¡A su pu# madre! ¿Quién de ustedes se pudrió?—se despertó furioso Hennya.

Y todos se levantaron.

— ¡Yo no fui!—dijo Anji.

—A mí ni me vean, ni ganas tengo—se excusó Chou.

— ¡Me están llorando los ojos del apeste!—se tallo los ojos Hennya.

— ¡Nadie sale hasta que descubramos quien soltó la bomba apestosa!—dijo Zaitsuchi.

— ¡Estas menso si piensas que nos vamos a quedar a asfixiarnos!—se salió Shishio con los demás.

— ¿Donde esta Iwambo?—dijo Anji.

— ¡Pinche gordo, hijo de la chingada! ¡Él fue quien nos fumigo el cuarto!—grito Chou.

Al escucharlos el gordito, mejor se escapa...

— ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?—bostezo Hennya.

—Buenas noches—se acostó Anji tapándose con unos periódicos. y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Mmm...Ya que—se acostó Hennya ya no queriendo.

—Esta frio el piso—se quejó Zaitsuchi.

—Vamos a amanecer con las nalguitas entumidas—rio la escoba.

— ¡Ya cállense y duérmanse! ¡Que como quiera se nos van a congelar!—dijo Shishio girándose para descansar...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Notas: **Pues que puedo decir...**

A Shishio siempre le llueve sobre mojado jajaja pobrecito, tuvo que soportar apestes ajenos, ademas del la reacción de "su amigo" con la geisha. jajaja eso fue de improviso. XD

En cuanto a Misao y Souji parecen que cada vez se acercan mas y que mejor matando una cucaracha jajajja xD Si, si, se me ocurio porque a mi me aterran esos bichos y cuando veo uno me quedo petrificada jajaja que cosas.

Y Hoji, pues esta saliendo solito de su depresión por el mal de amores...ojala tenga suerte.

Ojala les alla echo reir un rato y cualquier sugerencia, aca estoy y en cuanto a la razon por la que no subia fics, es porque no se me ocurria nada y no tenia animos...Pero en fin...

**Así que ahí nos estamos viendo ¡HASTA PRONTO Y DISCULPEN EL RETRASO! :)**


End file.
